Persephone's Memories
by missylaroux
Summary: Persephone is taken away by her mother, and Hades has finally taken her back. She doesnt remember anything though, but soon we learn about her past, and slowly she begins to remember. Many other Persephone and/or Hades myths involved
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting**

**(Long Ago)**

He hated being in Olympus.

It seemed every God and Goddess here were so full of themselves, it made him sick. Zeus most of all, laughing at his own ridiculous jokes, claiming authority like it was something to wear on his belt. Aphrodite walked around putting herself on display, her poor husband sitting in his wheel chair talking to Athena. Ares was across the room from Aphrodite, speaking loudly and giving her indecent glances. Poseidon seemed to be drinking more than usual, and Selene seemed to be angry at Helios for some unknown reason.

Oh how Hades loathed being on Olympus.

He could be back in the Underworld right now, alone of course, but perfectly content. Everyone here was avoiding him like a plague, a few would walk by and nod a greeting, and he would give them a cold stare in return. His skin was pale and tight against his high cheekbones; his lips were somewhat thin and gave the impression of someone who _never_ smiled. His nose was straight, his jaw strong and his shoulders broad, all making him extremely handsome with his death black hair, one small patch of grey at the corner temple. His eyes were ice blue, making the cold stare feel truly real.

He had no reason to be here, Zeus had called an urgent meeting, it was the same every hundred years. The annual meeting, his thoughts scoffed, it was more like the annual party. There was just more Gods, those who never came were now here, such as himself, and anything needing to be discussed? Well that would have to be put into the conversation and hopefully make its way to Zeus himself. Hades was trying to plot his escape when his brother came barreling up, laughing grandly.

"Hades!" he boomed, and everybody turned to see what the Underworld God would do when put into a conversation, "Good to see you're still alive!" Zeus laughed, nodding as if to say, 'of course I'm hilarious!'

"Not all God's such as yourself have time to enjoy themselves so often."

If Zeus noticed the backhand he did not show it, "It must get so lonely down there with the dead, I hear they're not much for words," again Zeus laughed heartily, "If you ever need a wife, I offer anyone of my children!"

Many of the mothers of these children began to prickle at this, giving Hades looks of complete hatred.

"Except for Athena of course," Zeus said waving at his favorite daughter who looked embarrassed for her father's sake, "We need her wisdom with the living."

"I assure you I have no plans to make any unfortunate Goddess my wife."

The mothers all around began to relax, and Hades felt as if this were some sort of cruel joke. Sadly Zeus could just be that ignorant.

"One day Hades!" Zeus patted him on the back and Hades gritted his teeth, "One day!"

Thankfully he walked off and Hestia replaced him, "You poor man."

Hades nodded, "You deal with this more often than I."

"But they don't talk to me nearly as much," Hestia said brushing back her long black waist length hair.

"I think," Hades said when Hera appeared on the scene to see Zeus flirting with some poor Goddess, "I'll go get some air."

Hestia nodded as he left, not feeling as if he was leaving her they were too close for that, he was leaving everyone else.

As he left Zeus's brightly gold palace he was able to relax on the steps, clouds passing by slowly, the occasional Nymph passing by. He wasn't really interested in anything until he heard heated voices. Even then he wasn't interested, but the voices happened to be coming his way.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home? You are not allowed here!"

"I am allowed, you have just taken it upon yourself to say so. This is for every God or Goddess; you have no right to ban me!"

"You have no right to disobey me!"

"I wasn't getting into any trouble at all!"

"That doesn't matter; you should listen to what I tell you, Kore."

Two Goddesses came upon Hades and came to an abrupt halt.

"Demeter," Hades bowed slightly, his gaze still cold. He cared very little for this goddess, but had nothing against her personally. She was a short goddess, with golden hair and bright green eyes, her smooth creamy skin alluring, she was a very pretty goddess, although Hades paid little attention to her, many goddesses were pretty, and he found Demeter no better than any of the others.

The goddess next to her however, she made his breath catch slightly. Her skin had a tan to it, her hair a copper tone, although some of it seemed to have turned blonde in the light. It curled down to her shoulder blades, even though it was tied in a type of half bun. Her eyes were an almond shape, the color of fresh leaves, her long lashes framing them. He seemed entranced by the slant of her jaw, and the curve of her neck. She was small as well, though taller than her mother, and had a smaller waist, which was tied by a yellow rope around her porcelain white chitonion.

"Hades," Demeter said stiffly and then turning to her daughter snapped, "Go home. Now. I have some urgent meetings to attend, but if I hear you do not return immediately, you will regret it."

Demeter stalked off leaving her daughter behind.

"Gods," she shook her head, and then as if she just realized Hades was there pause. She watched him for a few moments until he raised an eyebrow which made her blush, "Sorry," she muttered.

"I'm used to the staring," he said dully.

"Oh, I wasn't staring! I mean I was, but not on purpose, and not because you are who you are."

"Hades," he said again.

"Yes," she nodded, "Oh, um, I'm Persephone; I mean if you cared, which you probably don't, I just thought I would be polite…"

He was amused by her, although he didn't show it. It probably didn't help her obvious shyness that he was giving her a solid look.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so socially inept, it's ridiculous!"

"You won't find that talking to me will help you with that," he said stoically, and she found his voice oddly sensual and alluring, sending chills down her spine, although she can't say they were at all bad chills.

"Being shy is nothing to be ashamed of," he said trying to make her feel better.

"Its just, I don't see many God's really, only my mother and her garden really, so there isn't… I can't really practice I guess…but then many of these God's aren't worth talking to," she said and then instantly regretted it and looked down. But Hades just gave a low chuckle and she gasped, she nearly made him laugh!

"I entirely agree," he said nodding.

"I didn't mean to be rude, it's just they're all so..."

"Foolish and in love with their godly status," Hades finished.

She nodded slightly, "Well in a way…"

He noticed she left a lot of her sentences unfinished.

"Persephone you said?"

She nodded shyly, biting her lower lip. She had such pretty lips he thought, so full and pink. He stopped his thoughts; he was not here to fall over a beautiful goddess.

"I thought I heard your mother call you Kore."

"Oh _that_," she said and he knew instantly he had brought up a topic she was passionate about, "Kore is not my name at all. How would you like it if your name meant 'girl'? I mean it would be odd for you, but for me I absolutely hate it, I just hate it. The Fates gave me the name Persephone, I can't help it if my mother does not approve! Kore is such a horrid name in my opinion, even 'bringer of destruction' or whatever my name means is better than 'maiden.' Honestly how can I ever be taken seriously when I have a name like that?"

She stopped abruptly and blushed heavily again, lowering her lashes, "Sorry, I did not mean to bother you."

"You did no such thing," he said, and he meant it.

"I've spoken too much of myself," she said in embarrassment, and he started to think that she didn't speak of herself very often, "Do you… I mean… is there nothing about yourself… I don't mean to be nosy! I'm so sorry, I just thought…"

"Calm yourself," he said, and she thought his eyes began to smile, "I rule the Underworld, it's a thankless job, and there's nothing interesting to talk about it."

"I think it's a very important job," she said timidly.

"It is," he nodded, "One that nobody wants."

"Well maybe it's because it would take more effort than they're willing to give?" she said looking towards the doors where the other Gods hid behind, "Not that all of them are that way," she added hastily, "I don't really know them, so I can't judge, I'm sure they're all very nice and hard working…"

He nearly smiled at that one. She wasn't ignorant, just- nice?

"I won't turn you in for saying what you feel," he said.

"You know them better than I do," she said, "All I've seen is mindless chatter about how they've been worshiped by humans. But really, it must have been the wine, or just the topic of conversation they were on. I'm not sure I would fit in with them is all," she sighed, "I guess my mother accomplished what she set out for."

"Your mother is just protective," he said.

"She's usually like a hawk, not now though; she's much too busy trying to get everyone to discuss grain."

"Well many people protect what they love."

She sighed, "I suppose. I'm very sorry for bothering you like this, I didn't mean to put off my problems on you, and after all you have so much more to deal with than I do!"

"You didn't bother me at all," he said, "Demeter may be protective but she seemed to do a good job at raising you."

Persephone blushed again, and he began to think that he could watch her blush forever.

"I should go," she said pointing to the steps, "It's a real privilege for me to be given the chance to walk home _alone_," she smiled and he loved it.

"You joke, but I'm starting to think there's truth behind your words."

She waved as she went down the steps, "It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine."

He gave a small content sigh, and turned to see the curly blonde hair of Eros, his bow drawn tight, and a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Don't-" Hades started, but it was too late, the golden arrow had given off a soft gasp, and with a small thud, hit Hades in the chest.

"Eros," he said slowly, "What is _this?_"

He pointed to the golden arrow in stabbing him, and Eros laughed.

"That my friend would be one of my arrows."

"And why," Hades said in a dark voice that leaked poison, his eyes turning colder and full of hatred, instantly stopping Eros's laughter, "Is it piercing my chest?"

"I had assumed that's where your heart would be, although I couldn't be entirely sure if you had one," Eros said twirling his sunny curls, looking nervous.

"Is this some type of joke?" Hades growled.

"No sir I can assure you, Aphrodite was very clear when she said to shoot you with that particular arrow."

"_Aphrodite_?"

Eros nodded at his mother's name.

"What did she think she would accomplish with this?" he pulled the arrow out of him, not wincing at the pain and broke it in half.

"Oh, that was my best work!" Eros cried in despair.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hades now roared, and Eros began to shake, though tried to seem indifferent.

"You're in love oh mighty King of the Underworld!" Eros said bowing, "Happens to the best of us," and then looking him up and down, "Or the worst."

"Fix this!"

"Sorry Hades," Eros shrugged, "It's done. Now who is it that has your cold heart?"

He looked around and saw Persephone walking down the stairs and gave a low whistle, impressed, "Nice. Who is she?"

Hades cleared his throat, "Persephone."

"Owch. Well you should have fun with this one. I think I'll be having the most though. Good luck with Demeter," he said in a sing song voice and began to leave.

"No you don't," Hades growled and took Eros by the collar, "I want this undone now!"

"I can't!" Eros choked, "It's just what happens!"

"This doesn't just happen," Hades hissed, "Take it back."

"It's too late," Eros said trying to pull away, "Please let me go! I was just doing my job!"

Hades dropped Eros, who fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"This is the last time I come within arm length of you!" Eros cried and began to run away.

"I'm going to _kill_ Aphrodite," Hades growled and started back towards the doors.

"Aphrodite!" he called, and the room suddenly stopped cold. Everyone was looking at Hades, whose voice had suddenly risen above all of theirs in anger.

"She left," someone managed to say.

The fire in Hades eyes began to burn as he turned on his heel and left, going straight towards his chariot. He would deal with her later. Now he would go home, back to the dead. At least they didn't meddle in his affairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Cori**

**(Now)**

She hated being home.

Of course it's not like she ever went anywhere else, so of course she pretty much hated every day. She didn't want to, she knew her mother tried so hard to make her happy, but some days she felt to restless she wanted nothing more than to jump out a window, to ride off on a motorcycle and never return. She wasn't sure where she would get a motorcycle, but it was all part of the fantasy. She also had no clue where she would go; after all it was only the two of them, no other family to speak of.

Oh how Cori loathed being home.

All it was, was farm land, all around them. Her mother _loved_ to grow things, food, flowers, anything. She had the greenest thumb Cori had ever seen, she could grow things meant for tropical climates in the snow and vice versa. But then again, so could Cori, she just didn't get the same thrill out of it as Demi did. Her mother loved the spring, almost dancing in the air, and Cori loved it too, but she felt as if something was wrong. She should be here, she knew that, this was not where she was meant to be, she could feel it within her, and yet she was with farms. Everytime she had a seizure it was another move, another place, and always with farms.

"Cori," her mother, Demi, said coming in her bright yellow room (she loathed that too) and was looking worried, "I haven't heard from you in almost an hour. Are you well my child?"

"I'm reading…" she said as if it were obvious.

Her mother came and took the book out of her hands and looked at the cover, "Is this appropriate for your age?"

"I'm eighteen mother!" she snatched the book back, "Stop acting like a freak."

"Excuse me? Just because you graduated high school yesterday does not mean you are an adult."

"It kind of does, yeah," she said tensely, "It doesn't matter what you do now though, because I'll be leave for college at the end of the summer."

Demi made an amused snorting sound and Cori looked at her with suspicious eyes, "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Nothing dearest," Demi said, shrugging her chubby shoulders. She was stout, though beautiful with a heavy bust and backside.

Cori always noticed the differences and similarities between her and her mother. She thought they seemed nothing alike in temperament, not noticing their equal tempers, and their looks were only slightly similar. They both had green eyes, but Cori's were a deeper green, sometimes turning so dark they became black. Demi had golden hair and milky skin, while Cori had copper hair, sometimes turning blonde or brown in different lights, and skin that seemed to have a small natural tan. Demi had a round face, her features were mainly curved, and Cori always felt that they differed greatly here. She saw herself with sharper features, a pointed noise, a sharp chin, lips that were too often chapped, hair that curled when she wanted it to lay flat. She never paid attention to the ones who said she was beautiful (to be truthful it was mainly her mother, she had so few contacts with the outside world, except for at school, and even then she could never manage the courage to talk to someone), she saw herself as just average.

"Just go away please," Cori sighed, "You aren't helping my headache."

"Maybe it's another seizure," her mother said dryly.

"I only seem to have those with you around, maybe its best if you stay away."

"Or maybe you shouldn't go to college. I'm not paying for it anyway."

Cori suddenly became very alert, "Fine," she clenched her fists tightly, "But I'll leave. I'll leave and I will _never_ come back, I would rather live in a dark hole then be with you! I hate you!"

Her mother gasped and her hands fluttered to her mouth, "Don't say such a thing!"

"I'll say what I want, I'm leaving no matter what, trust me on this, I won't ever come back, and I'll revel in the chance to be rid of you!"

"How dare you say such a thing! After all I've done for you!"

"Like what? Smother me, torture me, and turn me into someone who I never wanted to be?"

"I gave you the best years of my life!"

"And you sure as hell have let me know about it!"

"You ungrateful child!"

"You're a possessive bitch!"

She heard the snap before she actually felt it make contact with her cheek. It was powerful, much more powerful then a normal human mother could give, and Cori bore it like a human girl would never have been able to. Her head swung back, and the sting began to spread to her neck. She gave her mother, who now had tears in her eyes and was desperately apologizing, one last withering look, and ran out of her room and out to the farms across from them, into the tall corn fields where her mother would never be able to find her.

Someone else, however, was.

***

Finally he had found her.

She was stunning, although he would always think so, but she was even more breathtaking now that he knew she would come back with him. The last time he had seen her, over thirty years ago in mortal time, had been a failure, like every other time he had seen her. He had been so close though, till this day it still haunted him.

She walked out of the small house, it was oddly built, the roof was low, and the door was wide, it made her look even smaller. She walked out into the snow in her bare feet, her mother yelling at her to put on shoes and a jacket. She just shrugged and walked slowly, her feet brushing against the snow, she didn't bother to shiver. He was sure he had built up her tolerance for cold temperatures, when he had first met her there was no way she could have even looked at snow without beginning to shiver. She opened the metal mailbox, brushing some of the snow off, and the rest she began to play with it in her hands. Demeter was not looking out the window and he took this as his cue to go.

"My love," he said, trying his best not to let his voice shake.

Her hair was so long, past her waist, even longer because she had done some horrible thing to make it completely straight, no curl at all. It pained him to see it tortured that way, but she was still beautiful, still the same as the day he saw her in the garden. Well, nearly the same.

She turned and her gaze bore into him, steady, yet completely blank.

"Excuse me?" she said barely audible.

"Do you remember me?" he asked hopefully, but he already knew she didn't. There was no recognition in her beautiful eyes, no joy, or even dread if it went to the worst.

Before he could react though Demeter had come out, livid, her face bright red.

"Stop! Kore!"

It was that word, that single word that sent his precious wife to stop cold in her thoughts and fall back, into the mouth of a large flower, which had bust from the ground in an angry rage. Closing around her and dragging her back into the ground, Hades could do nothing but fall to his knees, failing once again. So close…so close…

He had her now though. Demeter and her farms, he knew they would be the end of her; it was only a matter of time.

He stepped into the corn and cut her off, except she hadn't been looking. Her head was turned back towards her house, and her feet carried her right into the arms of the king of the Underworld.

"Oh!" she gasped, and pulled out of his arms, to his disappointment.

"Fear not my love," he said gently, and his voice washed over her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Do I…?"

Still so shy, he thought affectionately.

"Do you what?" he said trying to help her.

She blushed, "Sorry."

Demeter's voice rang out in the air, "Cori! Cori! Please come back!"

"Oh no!" she said quietly and started to run again.

"Wait!" Hades said, grabbing her wrists.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes now; he couldn't possibly want to kindpa her, could he? Not her!

"Let go!" she said pulling against him, anger rising.

"Cori?"

"Trust me," he said hurriedly and then wrapping his cloak around both of them felt the coal colored smoke rise around them, a cold feeling sweeping through her.

She felt it smother her, cut her off from breathing, and spinning sensations controlled her. Through all of this, Hades' arms were wrapped around her tightly, not wavering for even a second, and although she couldn't see him, his eyes watched her as well, their grip even tighter than his that of his arms.

When they finally stopped, she slumped in his arms, feeling nauseous and weak.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"If only you knew," he said, although he was sure she didn't hear him.

"What…what just _happened?_"

She got to her feet, Hades' arms still around her, suddenly and forcefully she pushed him off, giving him an angry, cold look, her lips becoming thinner, and he knew that look, he remembered that look.

"Who are you? I demand to know what's going on!" her voice was getting louder, her tone more regal, becoming more like a queen.

"My beautiful Persephone," he sighed, he couldn't believe she was here, she was home!

Her mouth parted slightly, and for a moment he thought she recognized her name, that her memory would come back. But quickly the glare returned, "What do you want with me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Persephone my love, you must remain calm. I will explain everything, if you would please come with me."

"Come with you?" she finally noticed her surroundings, it was dark, torches lined the walls of what seemed to be a cave, and a long river, shining turquoise slowly floated by, a skeletal figure standing in a boat waiting, "It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

"There's always a choice my love," he said gently taking her arm in his and leading her to the boat, "I do insist you come with me though."

"What's my other option?" she asked pulling back.

"That I leave you here for eternity, or until you come to your senses."

She hesitated and the grudgingly moved forward, "You haven't told me your name."

"I was hoping you would remember actually," he said helping her into the boat.

"Good to see you again your highness," the boats man, Charon, rasped.

"Excuse me?" she said confusion written on her face.

"Ahem," Hades gave Charon a pointed glare and Charon shrugged.

"Nothing," he mumbled and began rowing.

"My name- oh you must be cold!" he said upon seeing her shivering.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly refusing his cloak.

He rolled his eyes, "I will not have you freezing here," and wrapping it around her before she could do anything, and then gave a satisfied look.

She would have taken it off, but it seemed to give off immediate warmth and slowly she began to relax. Until she saw Hades staring at her, which made her spine straight and she thrust her chin in the air, "Who are you?"

He gave an almost wicked smile, "I am Hades, King of the Underworld, and you my dear Persephone, are my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo sorry for the confusion! I don't know what happened with chapter two, i guess my peter pan chapter two floated in with my greek myths. i'm so sorry for the confusion, thank you Midnight Shadow Fae for telling me

**Chapter Three**

**Queen**

**(Now)**

"Wife?" she stuttered, "I think you mean someone else. I mean come on! I think I would remember if I got married."

Charon gave a ragged chuckle, "I remember when you got married."

"Didn't ask for your input," Hades said giving Charon a pointed look.

"Sorry highness."

"You're delusional," she said shaking her head, thinking what a waste it was that a good looking man like him was insane.

"Actually you are," Hades said in an almost sad tone.

"Sure," she said nodding patronizingly, "Now you just take me back home, and we can discuss this. I would like to, uh, tell my mother."

Hades rolled his eyes and gave a short laugh, "You always were bad at acting," he leaned forward, "How do you think you got here? Why are some of your memories wiped away and missing? Oh and why is it you have such a little green thumb that you can make magic happen?" he took hold of her hand and quickly kissed her thumb, letting her pull it away from him.

"You must have knocked me out, I have seizures, and I'm just good at gardening."

He laughed again, "You know I did no such thing, you've never had a damn seizure in your life, and you're better than good."

She glared at him, "You don't know what you're talking about," but there was doubt in her voice.

"I think you're the one who doesn't know," he glanced at Charon who was smiling, "Really think about it Persephone. When have you gone to the doctor? How many times have you woken up from these so called seizures to find yourself in a new place with no knowledge of how you got there? Why is it that you can bring is flowers back to life, make them grow, and reach out to any animals? Think hard about it. How did you get here?"

She looked into his electric grey eyes and felt herself fall, everything she thought she knew was breaking. He was breaking her world, she had known him ten minutes, and he was breaking it already. She shook her head and looked at the river they floated on. She couldn't think about this. It wasn't true, there was no way.

"What's its name?" she asked.

"Styx," Hades answered reading her thoughts, "It's the River of Styx."

It shone a bright turquoise, nearly transparent where she could see the bottom, a cold white. Just the look of it made her colder and she realized that her tan Capri's and lack of footwear would be a problem.

The boat came to a stop and before she could react Hades had taken her by the waist and lifted her out onto the black land in such style that if she hadn't been so confused and upset she might have laughed.

"Persephone," he said pulling her, almost excitedly, "You're finally home."

She was shocked when she saw a nearly castle like structure, it was like dark green marble, she didn't even know if that was possible, and columns everywhere, ancient Greece apparent in its every crevice.

"Mainly Ionic style," he shrugged.

"Incredible," she whispered but then cleared her throat, "However if you think you're going to distract me then you're wrong. I will not be brought here like some type of stray cat!"

He exhaled, brushing his hand through his hair, the single gray spot in the corner temple a distracting her for a few moments.

"It will all be explained of course," he said, "Your memory has just been taken by the river of Lethe, but you'll have to come inside to the records room if you want to know anything more."

She glared at him, her fists clenching under the cloak, covering her so much that it lay on the floor at the ends.

"Fine."

"Good," he picked her up in his arms swiftly, "But I don't want you hurting yourself with no shoes."

"Put me down now," she growled, "Or I swear I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you'd never met me."

He laughed, a deep chest laugh, "There's my wife."

"Lets get some things straight," she snapped as he set her down, "I am not married to you, but if you're going to continue to think so then let's just pretend I'm not. Also, my name is Cori, not Persepha-whats-it."

"Persephone."

"And another thing," she cut him off, "Don't think for a moment that just because we're in some cold cave thing and I accepted your cloak means anything. Because it doesn't, you don't mean anything to me. You just pss me off, got it?"

His face became stone, impassive, stoic. He nodded and grabbed her upper arm, leading her to his home.

"Cori," he said with no emotion as they walked up the steps, "Its close to Kore, the name your mother called you. It means girl, and you despised it. It's also the word she used to make you pass out so she could hide you away again."

"Girl?" she whined, "Of course she would do that."

He opened the doors and she was greeted with beauty. Everything but gold was around her, diamonds, rubies, marble, pearls, silver, and all of it going perfectly together. None of it was gaudy or clashing; it was all perfect, the white floors setting it off even more. She gasped audibly and the nose echoed across the room.

"Hestia did it for me," he said continuing to pull her, "Years ago before we met. She said if I was to be the Rich One, then I should show it."

"Hestia?"

He ignored her, as if the question was foolish, and led her up the grand staircase.

"You must love it here," she said absentmindedly.

"It has its perks."

"I bet you can't get any cell service."

"Hermes works just fine."

"Hermes?"

He ignored her again, this time leading her down a hall, tapestries hanging around her in a grand fashion.

"Hernia really went all out."

"Hestia."

So he was ignoring her. She felt offended and guilty at the same time, although she couldn't imagine why. This man had stolen her, making crazy accusations! His wife? She was no such thing, she had lived with her mother her whole life.

And yet…

Everything he said made sense, all of it. She didn't want it to, she wanted to be angry and hateful, but it all fit. The plants, her mother's constant over protection, the black outs. Everything. She knew she didn't belong where she was, and here she felt a slight relaxing sensation as if to say she was finally home. This wasn't her home, she told herself, this was a strangers home, a man with the cruel look in his eyes, the strong shoulders that demanded authority to be taken seriously. He was perfect, she thought. She had never seen anyone look so good, and the moment she does he turns out to be a lunatic and a possible rapist. Yet something told her he wasn't either of those.

He opened up a door and let go of her arm, letting her walk in first.

It was a stone room, full of shelves and desks, all toppled with papers, scrolls, books, pictures, maps, anything she could imagine was thrown around in disarray. This room was obviously in good use, organized in the messiest way possible. It smelled like old parchment.

"Sit down," he nodded and she paused.

"Where exactly?"

He looked around, "Oh," he went to a plush red chair and carefully moved some papers into the rare open spot and nodded, "Here."

"Thanks," she said dully, sitting down, and he made a spot for himself across from her.

"So," he said folding his hands, "What do you have to say?"

"Is there anything to say?"

"You still don't believe me then," he sighed.

"How can I?"

He nodded, "Fair enough," he held out his hand, "Give me your hand."

She had a skeptical look, "Why?"

"Just do it."

"I don't trust you."

"Who do you trust?" he asked earnestly, "Out of everyone you know, who do you trust?"

She blinked, thinking. She couldn't even trust her own mother, the one person she knew she should be able to trust, and she couldn't. She hardly knew anyone else, she had been so isolated. Hades continued to watch her and finally she shrugged, the worse that could happen is that she would die. It was bound to happen to her anyway, and sooner now that she'd been kidnapped.

"Okay I guess," she sighed and took his hand.

Immediately his skin affected hers. She imagined him to be cold, and at first he was, but almost instantly it warmed, and lavender snake like lights traveled around their wrists, up her arm, to her shoulder. They glided across her, skimming her skin and making it tingle. She gasped, and at first tried pulling her hand away, but Hades had a firm grip.

"Stop," she said in a small voice, and immediately the lavender lights vanished, the vague trace of light hanging in the air.

"Small enough," he shrugged, "Are you convinced? There's all this proof around you Persephone, and yet you still seem skeptical."

"I don't know any of this," she whispered.

"I want to help you," he said gently, "You're my wife."

She sighed, "Then what happened to me?"

Hades nodded, as if finally understanding, "Demeter, your mother, isn't very fond of me to say the least."

"Demeter?" she groaned, "Now I don't even know my mother's own name!"

"Well you do," he pointed out, "You just don't remember."

"Fantastic," she grumbled, "So why can't I remember then?"

"She had you drink from the River of Lethe, it makes you forget everything, and when she took you away she had you continue to drink it. She would keep you asleep for years until she thought it was safe enough to go out into the world again. She saved up so much water from the damn river. I'm sorry my love, but when your mother started coming down here I knew something was wrong."

She shook her head, "What?"

"Demeter seemed to have made peace, and started coming down here to visit us more often. She obviously hated it, but you were so excited and I couldn't tell you not to let your mother down here."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so confused," she put her hand to her head, "Are you leaving something out? Like, a lot?"

He paused for a second and then it seemed to dawn on him.

"You're a goddess!"

Her eyes widened and she choked, "What? Oh no, I can get the magic acts fine, but I'm not a goddess. No sir, I'm just not, okay? Is this some practical joke now? Because it's not funny anymore."

He exhaled angrily, "I'm trying to be patient with you love, but you're making it increasingly harder to."

"Imagine how I feel!"

"I'm trying!" he said in a louder voice, and then composed himself, "You can't remember anything. I understand. But I haven't seen you in so many years, and I finally have you back and you think this is all a joke."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't think I'm some type of God!"

"I don't know what else you want me to show you," he snapped, "I work with the dead souls, there's only so much I can do with my powers outside of that."

"Dead souls?" she squeaked, "You kill people?"

He groaned, "No. I help them move on, which is what I could be doing right now if you would just listen to me."

"Oh my God," she said and started to have a panic attack, "You kill people!" deep shallow breaths, her head becoming dizzy and light, her arms becoming weak, and her stomach falling out. She was with a murderer. A murderer who was convinced she was his wife, in a dark cave.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am Hades, God of the Underworld, we've gone over this. You are Persephone, Goddess of Spring and my queen. Greek Gods. Understand?"

She continued to breath and he sighed, "I've never killed anyone," he thought for a second and realized he was lying, "Just pretend with me for a while that this is real, okay?"

She nodded numbly, "Okay."

"Are you willing to listen now?"

Another numb nod, "Okay."

He gave another sigh, "It's going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**To The Underworld**

**(Long ago)**

The next time Hades and Persephone saw each other after that first meeting was actually not long after. Hades had gone to meet Athena, she had needed some potion or other, and apparently the favored Goddess of Zeus couldn't make it to the Underworld. In all truthfulness though, he didn't blame her for the pathetic excuse, people would go through almost anything to avoid his world.

She had sent Hermes who had told him to meet her in this gaudy garden. It was so over done with so many plants and adorable creatures that it pained him to even look at them. It wasn't that he couldn't appreciate beauty; he just could not appreciate _this_ beauty. It was over done and obviously trying too hard and he couldn't help put give a look of disgust.

"Ah Lord Hades, it was good of you to come," Athena said coming out from under one of the willow trees. He didn't think those trees belonged in this environment, but then it wasn't his garden.

He bowed, "It was no trouble," of course it was some trouble, but he was on good terms with Athena, although they weren't close, he could manage a potion for her.

"This means much to me, you see Poseidon and I are competing over the worship of a town, this will help greatly in my plan. Tell me Hades, who do you think will win?"

"With this potion, it will no doubt be you," of course it was just another competition between Gods. Had Athena not been so wise most of the time he would have held this against her, as it was, he couldn't blame her for what she was raised to be. A self centered goddess in want of more worship.

"I certainly hope so," she said nodding gravely, "Oh how rude of me, have you met my student? Persephone!"

Persephone who had also been hidden in the long branches of the willow tree poked her head out, "Hm?"

"We've met actually," Hades said, trying to keep his voice calm. He had caught up to Aphrodite, he had yelled, she had laughed, he threatened to end her immortality, Ares got involved, she cried, he ended up storming off and sleeping with a Nymph afterwards just to defy her. It was all great fun, he thought sarcastically.

"Hello!" Persephone said brightly, although still a little shy.

"You've met?" Athena said obviously not expecting this.

"Yes," Hades repeated, giving no further explanation.

"At Olympus," Persephone said for him, "Last time I was there…"

"Ah," Athena nodded, "I come to teach Persephone every once and awhile for the days my schedule will allow, but she is a bright student and needs little help."

"A bright student," Hades said, finally turning to Persephone, his gaze hungry, and hers towards the ground, sometimes gazing up at him under her lashes, "Of course I shouldn't be surprised."

"Not that bright," she mumbled, and then stopped, "You're stepping my mother's flowers."

Hades looked at his feet in amusement, "It seems that I am."

Her eyes finally looked up at him, "Could you… maybe… hopefully, I was wondering… step away… please?"

He just continued to give her an amused look, both Gods now ignoring Athena's curious glances.

"These flowers?" he asked, waiting.

She nodded.

"The one's I'm standing on?"

Her face flushed, "Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I asked you to get off my flowers; I didn't ask you to play the idiot."

Athena gasped, and then tensed, ready to fight off Hades if he made a sudden attack. Her position only stiffened more when the King began to laugh, actual laughter of amusement, and carefully stepped off the flowers. Persephone kneeled down and gently touched the flowers with such care that they began to fix themselves, turning once again in full bloom, no bruises on them, their stems straight as before.

She stood up; a smile playing on her lips, when she realized Hades was still giving the last few soft chuckles by looking at her. She blushed heavily and looked at Athena for help, who for once was lost at what to do.

"I'm sorry," Persephone said in a small voice.

Hades instantly stopped laughing, "Don't you dare say that."

Both their eyes met, and there was this long pause where the only thing that happened was Hades usually cruel eyes gazed stubbornly into Persephone's equally stubborn eyes.

"Persephone," Athena said putting her hand lightly on her shoulder, "I must leave you now, will you be alright?"

"Of course," Persephone said quickly, "You don't even need to ask."

"I would feel better knowing you were to return home with your mother," Athena gave a pointed glance at Hades.

"I should be leaving as well," Hades added, and Athena seemed pleased with that and left before Hades could.

"You don't have to go," Persephone said quietly.

He tilted his chin up and examined her for a moment before saying, "Why?"

"I just didn't know if you were leaving because of Athena…" she trailed off, "I mean you're probably very busy, so never mind."

"Are you always this nervous?" he asked casually.

She seemed taken aback, and bowed her head a little, "I don't really know…"

"Don't be," he said shortly, "After all I am just a man, if I wanted to hurt you I would have already."

She gave a small crooked smile, "If you say so."

"You don't trust me," he said raising an eyebrow.

"My mother said never to trust a man," she said and he heard amusement in her voice.

He hesitated before asking, "Who's your father?"

She sighed, "Zeus."

Of course. Of all the most perfect things in this world, Zeus must own them all, even her.

"I don't really know him," she said shrugging and lightly touching a branch of the willow tree and he saw it grow stronger, "So he isn't much of… well a father," her voice trailed off when she saw his intense silver gaze.

"He isn't much of a father to any of his children," Hades said softly, and then cleared his throat, "I must get back to where I came from," it felt awkward for him to mention where for some reason.

"I hope…" she stopped and nodded, "Good bye then."

"What do you hope?"

She blushed further, "It was nothing."

"I don't have time for your silly female games, what do you want of me?"

"I just hoped you would stop by again. If you were given the time. You don't have to though. I shouldn't have said anything."

It was like his chest started to soar and he frowned at the feeling. Persephone took that as a bad sign and cringed.

"Don't be scared of me," he said gently.

"I'm not!" she said loudly and almost offended, and then quietly, "I mean, really I'm not."

He studied her for a moment before nodding slowly, "Next time I'm here I'll make sure to stop by."

She smiled slightly, "Good bye."

He returned to her not long afterword.

This time he brought his chariot, and before she even knew who it was, Persephone was running to meet his dark winged horse. It seemed that the sun was glowing off of her, her bright smile radiating everywhere, a small laugh greeting the wind and meeting him. She stopped suddenly, her smile still on her face and slowly approached the horses.

"Wait!" Hades started but she had already laid her hand on the snout. He was ready for anything, for the horse to bite, kick, scream, but it just gave a soft neigh and stood there, letting her pet it.

"Hello," she said when she saw him, "I hope I'm not being rude."

"Not at all," he said, he was intrigued, and walked over to her, "They never take so quickly to anyone."

"Well," she shrugged, "I'm just that good."

He had a small smirk on when he asked, "And where would your lovely mother be?"

She pursed her lips, her eyes avoiding his, "She's, uh, fine."

"Persephone?"

"It was just a coincidence really," she said lightly, "How was I supposed to know you would come the day I gave my mother _the_ most exquisite flower… that happens to put her to sleep for a few hours. We get strange flowers all the time; the whole place is over grown!"

"It seems the fates have intervened," Hades said smugly, "Actually I have something for you."

"You do?" she said raising her eyebrows.

He looked uncomfortable but reached into his chariot and handed her a beautiful flower and she gasped, "I made it for you. It's a narcissus."

"It's wonderful!" she gently took it from his hand and beamed, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

He watched her intently as she almost cautiously touched the petals.

"Can I plant it?" she asked.

"Of course."

She knelt down and slowly the stem reached out to the soil and made its home at their feet.

"Now we'll know the exact spot where you brought this to me," she said quietly, "It really is beautiful, you just gave me a favorite flower."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he said softly.

She smiled and looked at him for a few long moments, "You don't make me as nervous anymore."

"I made you nervous?" he asked, not sure if he should like that or not.

"Not because you're in charge of the Underworld or anything," she said waving it off as if it were ridiculous, "It was just, well, it was just…"

"It was what?" he asked softly, she could never finish an important sentence it seemed, always too scared to say something wrong.

"Your eyes," she finished, nodding, satisfied, "That was it I think."

"My eyes?"

"Oh yes," she nodded, "It's like you can see right through me."

"Maybe I can."

"You won't find anything, no secrets or exciting adventures."

"Not even a wish to do something reckless?" he brushed a stray hair out of her face and she blushed, her own bright eyes downcast.

"I am not a reckless type," she muttered.

"Nothing at all then? Something I could help you with perhaps?"

He had meant it to sound somewhat flirtatious, and felt accomplished when her eyes lit up.

"Can I try driving the chariot?"

His accomplishment died.

"Of course," he said and helped her in without hesitation.

"You can see so much in here," she said, and he couldn't help but notice how her hair shone in the sun, or the way her skin seemed to glow, the shine radiating onto his own skin.

"How much trouble will you get into when your mother finds out I'm here?"

"Hopefully she won't. If she does though… well I'm not going to think about _that_. Besides," she smiled at him, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

He shrugged and handed her the reins, "Do you know how to drive?"

"Oh sure," she said and something in her voice made him nervous, "I mean, how hard could it be?"

Quickly she flicked the reins and he heard a loud, snap! They were both thrown against the chariot, and the wind keeping them pushed back for a moment.

"What are you trying to do!" he cried trying to take the reins.

She just laughed, and the sound filled the air around them, "This is amazing!"

"Give me the damn reins!"

She just held them tighter and stood up, the wind going through her hair wildly.

"Your mother is going to worry," he tried.

"Oh she'll be _livid_," she laughed, her eyes sparkling with that one.

"They're going to fly!" he shouted and put his arms on both sides of her to steady them both, "Stop this madness and give me the reins!"

"Oh Alright," she called over the wind and went to hand them to him- just as she dropped them.

"You did that on purpose!" he yelled angrily.

"I didn't!" she said slightly wide eyed and worried, but he couldn't pay attention now, he had to open the ground to the Underworld to get them to calm down.

"Hold on," he said in her ear and wrapped an arm around her, and then suddenly the earth opened, and they were falling.

Persephone screamed, but he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or pure enjoyment of the sensation, but he felt like he left his stomach above ground. They continued to fall into the darkness, the breathing of his animals now echoing, until finally they touched down on the stones of his palace.

"I hope you're happy," he snapped when they had stopped.

She was too, she was laughing so hard she had to clutch the chariot, "That was so exhilarating!" she said when she was able to catch her breath, "I don't think I've had so much fun in my whole life."

Hades felt the heat rise to his neck, and his breath began to come out in little gasps, as much as he enjoyed her laughter, and the fact that he had made her extremely happy, he was mad.

"You think this is funny? You're in the Underworld now! My kingdom. Try and get your way out of this one."

Her laughing ebbed and she looked up at him with large remorseful eyes, "I'm sorry, really I am, I didn't think this would happen. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't _scare_ me," Hades said affronted.

"Oh then you were angry," she said in a flat voice.

He sighed, "I'm not angry."

"You should be," she said leaning out of the chariot, "The wheel's broken."

He walked out and looked, "It's fine," he looked over at her and she felt herself blush under his intense gaze, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," she said a little offended.

"I'll get you home then," he muttered.

"But the chariot is broken," she said pointing as if the sight of it wasn't enough.

He shrugged, "I have other ways."

He saw the disappointment in her eyes and began to hope.

"I could show you around for a little while," he said hesitantly, and her face lit up, making him wish he had made the offer earlier.

"Of course!" then she seemed to falter, "If you want to I mean…"

"It would be my pleasure," he offered his arm and she took it.

"I really am sorry for what happened," she said, "I don't know what came over me."

He started to agree when he saw her eyes, large, green, trusting, and truly apologizing. It broke something inside him and he just nodded, "Nothing to worry about."

Charon looked up at their entrance, and Hades felt Persephone stiffen and then relax. Charon took some getting used to in appearance but she merely smiled at him, "Hello."

Charon raised a bushy eyebrow at Hades who shrugged.

"Welcome to the Underworld Mi'Lady," Charon rasped as Hades helped her in the boat.

"This is Charon," Hades said and Persephone smiled again at him.

"I'm Persephone."

Hades knew from the look the boatman had that he could careless and Hades cleared his throat, "Are you sure you want to see the Underworld? It's not very," he paused to think, "Bright."

"If you would rather not show me, I can just go back home."

Charon then decided to push off, a low amused chuckle only Hades could hear following.

"Too late now," Hades sighed glaring at Charon.

"Oops," Charon muttered, still laughing.

"Are you cold?" Hades asked, suddenly realizing her shivering.

"I don't know," she gave a small laugh, "I might just be excited."

Hades smiled hesitantly, he was excited too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Dog**

**(Now)**

"So you're saying I'm this…" she paused, putting copper her hair behind her ears to look closer at the scrolls, "Persephone?"

"You are Persephone," Hades confirmed.

"Huh," she said and moved her mouth to the side. He remembered that, he used to watch her think and then as she went deeper into thought she would move her mouth, just so, and he always took that as his cue to intervene…

"What?" he asked.

"Well, that's fine and dandy but these are myths."

"Do you still believe that?"

She paused, "Well…"

He exhaled and thought. There had to be some way to convince her! Something that would be so far from her version of reality that she would have to accept it. Then he got an idea.

"Okay," he got up and pulled her out the door, "We're going to see Cerberus."

"Who?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"My dog."

It took awhile, they had to leave the palace and pass through many gates and pale ghostly flowers that Hades had said were asphodel. By the time Hades stopped her feet had begun to hurt.

"Where are we?" she asked hesitantly.

"By an entrance that he guards," Hades answered.

Suddenly a loud bark echoed against the cave walls, and Persephone jumped. A thundering sound came from all around her until finally she saw a large dark shape approaching.

"Look out!" Hades said, but before he could reach her, the three headed dog had picked her up in its middle headed jaw while the others licked her happily. She almost screamed but stopped, as she began to freeze.

"Cerberus put her down! Now!" Hades voice was the strongest she had ever heard it, commanding and slightly cruel. The dog didn't hesitate when it dropped her, and Hades caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. Cerberus was obviously large, standing at least eleven feet on all four legs, its three heads battled to be in front.

"You're uncharacteristically silent," Hades commented still holding her in his arms.

Persephone however didn't hear him. Her eyes were focused, but clouded over, a loud ringing in her ears, her head spinning. She was cold, stiff, her feet no longer bare, but still feeling like it. She couldn't control her thoughts, that three headed monster flitted through them, one after another, over and over. She was with him, petting him, he was standing above her, he was attacking an intruder, he was chasing his tail, he was giving her that ridiculous dog style smile…

"Cerberus!" she suddenly cried.

Hades stiffened, "You remember the _mutt_?"

It was then that she noticed he was holding her.

"Oh," she blushed, "You can put me down…sorry…"

He slowly put her down, missing her heat. He gave the dog a withering look as Persephone ran to Cerberus, hugging one of its heads.

"How could I forget you?" she gushed, "That's my boy! Aw, did you miss me? I missed you! This just breaks my heart, how could I not remember you?"

Hades stood motionless, a look of stone on his face, "Adorable," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh," she turned to him, her hands still petting the dog, "I'm sorry?"

"No," he said, "I forgot you and the dog were so…close. I should be honored to have brought you back to him," his glare smacked the dog, which bent all three pairs of its ears down and gave a low whine.

"Wasn't this what you were trying to do? Get me to remember him?"

"I was trying to scare you into realizing you were a Goddess…" he grumbled, and putting his hands in his pockets started back to the palace.

"We can't leave yet! I just found Cerberus!"

Hades slowed down, trying to decide if he should turn back or not, when she ran up next to him.

"Are you upset?"

"Of course not!"

"I can't choose what I remember, I really can't. I do believe you now. I think."

"You _think_?"

"Well haven't you seen like those episodes on TV when the girl get's amnesia so the guy pretends to be her boyfriend, but he's not, and she gets her memory back and hates him for like ten minutes and then realizes she fell in love with him and they get together and live happily ever after."

He raised an eyebrow, "So you think I'm not your husband but you're planning to fall in love with me anyway?"

"This isn't a TV show," she rolled her eyes and gave a small playful smile.

He frowned, "I could," he took a step closer to her, "Try to prove it to you."

She faltered, "I, well, you don't have to…"

He took another step closer; he seemed to be towering over her, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "What if I wanted to?"

Her courage seemed to snap back, and she just gave a shaky laugh and pushed passed him, knowing full well that if he really wanted her he wouldn't have let her pass.

"I don't even know you."

"But you know the dog," he muttered walking next to her.

"It's not like I have a choice."

He sighed, "I know it's not your fault that you forgot. I just don't understand why you would remember the dog!"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I liked him better."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Do you at least believe me now?"

"Well…" she sighed, "Persephone?"

"Persephone."

"I don't think I'm very goddess like though."

"You'd be surprised. You never thought you were even when you actually knew."

"Gosh I'm just so modest," she said with sour humor.

"Do you not approve of yourself then?" he asked wryly.

"I'm just trying to understand. So I was a goddess?"

"You _are_ a goddess."

"Even now?"

"Even now."

"Oh," she sighed, "So how did this… forgetful thing happen again?"

"Your mother, Demeter, didn't approve of our marriage. So eventually she came up with a plan to come down here and take water from Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, and when you went back up to her, she gave it to you, and kidnapped you, and sort of made you look a bit younger. Every time I came back for you, she stole you away again and made you forget."

She could sense the giant gaps in the story but took what was given to her, "So my seizures?"

"My fault," he admitted, "She would call you by her name for you, Kore, and you would pass out."

"Cori, Kore," she nodded, "Just like you said. Why does she hate you?"

He seemed uncomfortable about this, "The myth goes that I kidnapped you and forced you to marry me."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me…"

"Well it should, it's a lie! Demeter may think its true, but I can safely say it's your fault the chariot brought you down here. You stole it."

She groaned, "I don't think I know this former self very well."

"You're the same person," Hades said, "You're just… forgetful now. Your mother took a part of you away maybe."

"So she's a goddess too?"

"Of corn."

"Corn?" she cried, "Really? That's kind of lame."

"It was important at the time," he insisted, "But I think eventually she thought so too, which is why she took some of your power. She always saw herself as the gardener, even before we were married, she would plant everything and expect you to tend to it."

"So she hasn't changed," she rolled her eyes, "Wait, she stole my power?"

"A bit."

"This whole thing seems selfish on her part."

He sighed, "She wasn't trying to be. Demeter has been through a lot actually, she was only trying to keep you from going through the pain she thought you were in. To her she was protecting you."

"By knocking me out every few centuries?"

"Well the other Gods weren't exactly on her side. Helios could see a lot of things, but not everything, and she tended to stay away from the sun."

"Helios?"

"Sun God," Hades said, "They get easier to learn. They're not all bad…" he tried to keep her optimistic, but he honestly didn't care for most of the Gods.

"Did I know all these Gods?"

"Its hard not to after living so long."

"So we don't really age?"

"You age to a point," he shrugged, "Everyone stops at a certain point. Demeter set you back, but you'll catch up."

She moved her lips again and it drove him crazy. They were back in the asphodel fields and she gingerly touched one, and it glowed a translucent red. She gasped and took her hand away and it faded back to its ghostly self.

"See?" Hades said smugly, "You're the light to the dark."

She still looked shocked as she walked back through the gates to the palace. She saw two thrones in the back corner of the large room she had entered before. How had she not have noticed them before? They were beautiful, regal looking, she didn't know how anything could be so beautiful.

"Ivory," Hades said, "Do you want to see?"

She hesitated, not sure how it would turn out. What would it mean if she said yes? She didn't know why this decision seemed so big, it was just a throne, yet it suddenly dawned on her that one of them belonged to _her_. She was Queen here, and it scared her.

"You don't have to," he said quickly, but she was almost sure she saw the flicker of disappointment in his face, "You're probably tired."

She hadn't noticed until he said something, but she did feel drained. Her whole body ached in exhaustion, it had been a confusing day, and she needed to sleep. Maybe she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

"A little," she admitted.

"You don't need me to carry you do you?" he said giving her a sly look.

"Defiantly not."

"I tried," he shrugged, "Come on, I'll show you your room."

They walked up stairs and she yawned, "What would have happened if I remembered everything here do you think?"

"I would have bedded you immediately."

She nearly choked, "What?"

"You asked."

"I meant what I would have done!" she said, trying not to let on that she had lied about that, but of course he knew.

"Oh. You would have submitted immediately."

She groaned, "There's no winning with you."

"I thought we both would have won in that scenario."

"Too bad for you I remember absolutely nothing."

"Except the dog."

"Come on, it has three heads! That's hard to forget."

He didn't answer and just opened a door, "Here's where you'll be sleeping. It's actually _our_ room."

"You won't be here will you?" she asked hesitantly.

"As much as I would love to be, I'll leave you here. Hopefully you'll remember something this way."

Sadly, she thought, there was something she remembered about Hades. Or maybe it wasn't memory so much as instinct. She was attracted to him, _really_ attracted to him, and she didn't think sleeping in his bed would help her. She just pursed her lips together and nodded, walking slowly into the dark room.

"Good night," he said gently, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, uh, you too."

"If you need anything, I'm just one door over."

"Thanks," she said and he closed the door, giving her one last look and a sigh.

If she wasn't so nervous about this being a dream, she might feel guilty about not remembering him. Maybe it would be different in the morning, but right now she had to focus on finding something to sleep in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Screams**

**(Long Ago)**

Hades didn't dislike the Underworld but he had never enjoyed himself as much as he was now with Persephone. She had come out of her protective shell, one he did not doubt Demeter had put up, and began to laugh, to take interest. Her nervous words ceased and she became filled with enthusiasm. Her curiosity was alive, he saw that it was so much apart of her that it was a wonder she had not left her gardens earlier. They walked into the Elysian Fields and she looked so bright there, like she belonged.

"This is so much nicer then my garden," she said, "My mother tries to be a gardener but she's never satisfied. She would rather tell me what to plant and where, but it never turns out well. Its so…"

Hades had many words for it, but refrained from saying so.

"Well over done I guess, it doesn't really match, you saw."

He nodded, still choosing not to answer.

"I never would have thought this would be in the Underworld," she said, "I doubt anyone really thinks about this kind of beauty when they think of your home. You're one giant misconception."

He raised his eye brow, "I suppose."

They walked together, both of them deeply engaged in conversation when someone called Hades' name.

"Hecate?" Hades asked, not expecting the dark goddess to be here.

"The Fates," she said, "They are here, for a meeting."

"The Fates? I have no meeting with them."

"Well they are here," she said and then seeing Persephone, "I expect it's about her."

Hecate was a beautiful Goddess, and not at all a bad one as she was often thought of. She was one of the rare things to be allowed into the Underworld and Hades' presence. Her dark hair flowed around her, her eyes were always somewhat narrowed, but she was exotic looking, and Persephone felt foolish for being here now. It's not that she expected anything from Hades, but Hecate of course should be upset by this.

Persephone could not be more wrong. Hecate and Hades were on cool terms merely because Hecate seemed to belong in the Underworld setting. They rarely spoke, and when they did it was only on official terms, or a polite nod if they both turned up at dinner, but they both preferred to eat in their rooms.

"Excuse me," Hades bowed, "I will return shortly. You may explore as you wish."

"Oh…" she said and watched as he left quickly.

Hecate looked her over and smiled tightly, "Welcome young goddess."

She gave a small nervous wave, "Hello."

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yes I am, thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for; it is Hades who is your host."

Persephone blushed and nodded.

"Do not tell me you are not scared of the king of the Underworld, but you are scared of one of its inhabitants?"

"I am not scared," Persephone blurted out.

"You have no reason to be," Hecate said, "I have no claim to Hades."

"Neither have I," Persephone said quickly, "I mean I am just a friend."

Hecate gave a low laugh, "Maybe now you think that," Hecate looked deeper into Persephone's eyes and smiled widely, "I feel we are going to be great friends. Eventually. For now, I shall leave you."

Persephone should not have been left alone.

Hades did not realize this though and went to speak with the fates. He rarely used their names, he did not like to think of them as something with names. That would give them feeling, and for them to have feeling would mean that everything wrong in the world could be spiteful, everything good in the world meant they were being especially nosy.

"Hello Hades," one of them said, he didn't bother to notice who.

"Hello," he said with as little emotion as possible, "I do have a guest you know."

"Oh we know," the three said in unison.

"I'm hoping this will be quick," he said sitting down at his throne.

"Not as quick as you want," he assumed this was Athropos, he was sure she was the one with controlling the future.

"So what is this meeting about?"

"You can't send the Spring Goddess back above," one of them said. He really wasn't looking at them, only at the way out, and didn't notice who said it.

"Why is that?" he said dully.

One of them chuckled, "Look at him; she has already captured his heart."

His head snapped back to them, "Excuse me?"

"You cannot send the Goddess back."

"Why?"

"She will die."

He nearly laughed, "She is immortal."

"There are many ways to murder an immortal, or have you not noticed?"

"Are you saying someone will murder her?" Hades growled.

"The flowers run wild in the garden, and not all are safe. If she returns her mother will choose the deadliest one, not knowing what she is doing, and the Goddess will perish."

Hades stiffened, "Are you telling me to keep her down here?"

"Until the time comes and she is forced to leave, yes."

Hades shook his head, "I cannot do that to her."

"If she leaves you kill her."

Hades glared, "Why do you do this?"

"We only do what we must."

They were all silent until one of them gave a small giggle.

"_What?_" Hades snapped.

"The Goddess has found herself in a predicament."

Hades nodded only thinking of how they said she must stay down here.

"How is Tartarus?" one of them asked.

"Why?"

"She seems to have found herself there."

Hades immediately pushed himself out of his throne and began to run, vanishing in a swirl of black smoke in midstep.

"We've done well sisters."

"Indeed."

Hades stopped at the gates to Tartarus, trying to feel for something alive. He waited, and then felt the pulse, deep under the debris of the dead, a strong, lively, godly pulse rang in his ears, and he dove into the reddened darkness.

She was screaming but no sound came out, hands covered her, burns scorched her, but left no marks, she felt like she was being dragged under, to where she did not know. Her eyes stayed closed, she refused to see anything. She felt herself become the coward, and soon her mouth stayed shut too. The pain was everywhere, behind her eyes, the back of her neck, she couldn't move, she couldn't think. The darkness around her wept blood, the screams around her pierced her ears and then became deafening silence, only to resume suddenly, terrifyingly.

"Persephone! Persephone!"

He called her name but she couldn't hear him, let alone respond. She didn't remember how she got here, didn't remember what it felt like not to be in pain. She wanted it to end, she wanted to end.

He saw her then, shadows of the dead slithering over her, sticking to her skin, pulling her away with them. His anger filled the whole realm, his yell stopped everything and the shadows scattered, but not before his wrath as king penetrated them, filling them with more pain then they had been through, and they had been through a lot. Years added on to their sentence, everything in Tartarus was punished. Hades' anger shook the whole Underworld, making even the world above quiver, and the mortals thought Poseidon had struck again. Even the God's above wondered what caused the rumble, but there were those that knew. The fates knew. Hecate knew.

"Percy," Hades said softly picking up the small trembling form and holding her close, "Oh Percy."

She shuddered violently in his arms, and he walked out of Tartarus, his aura keeping everything away from them, the dark glow emitting rays of emotion too strong for anything to pass. He nearly shone with the dark color, and without his notice the black seemed to seep into Persephone as well.

"Hades," Hecate said as he exited the worst part of the Underworld, "Do you need help?"

"I know what to do," he said stoically, yet his eyes held more worry and love then he could ever reveal, "Get me a vile from Styx."

He left, walking up the steps slowly, too exhausted to evaporate into the correct room. He laid her on a bed full of golden silk, she felt cold to him, yes she was sweating as if she was boiling up. He rarely took someone out of Tartarus but when he did he did the only thing that could be done.

"Here," Hecate said handing him a vile. He nearly snatched it out of her hand and delicately opened it up and lifted it to the lips of the goddess.

Slowly the shining water wrapped around her in the inside, and her shivering subsided.

"She'll need to rest for a few days," he said quietly, "She'll be fine."

"Poor girl."

He nodded and sat down in the chair next to her, "Could you bring me some papers?"

"Of course."

He stroked her hair, now a burned color, as if Tartarus had set fire to her.

"Percy," he repeated, and it sounded right to him, his own personal name for her, "You're in so much trouble when you wake up," he whispered, and carefully, as if he was worried what he would do would hurt her again, kissed her forehead.

He had to plan for when she woke up. Not only would he have to deal with this but he would have to come up with something to keep her in the Underworld.

Sighing, he knew what he had to do.

Hecate returned and slowly, without turning to her he said clearly, "Could you bring me a pomegranate?"

Hecate took a step back, "Excuse me?"

"Pomegranate," he repeated, "Get one."

"You can't do this…"

"I'll do what I please!" he snapped, "Now get me the damn fruit!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Narcissus **

**(Now)**

"Is the Queen still sleeping?"

A dark shadow appeared and entered the kitchen. Her long black hair danced as she walked, and her vibrant eyes scanned the updated room. Hades was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in another. Hecate always chuckled at how much the times had changed for the Gods, and yet they seemed to adapt to it so naturally. Other times though they remained stubborn and unmovable, always reverting back to ancient times.

"I haven't checked actually," he said casually, not making eye contact.

"For you that takes strength. Has it occurred to you she might have escaped or been taken away again?"

"Not in my kingdom. Demeter was clever waiting for her turn to run, but I know when somebody enters and leaves my world."

"If you say so," Hecate sang and sat her long skinny figure at the kitchen table. She watched him, a small smile playing at her light blue lips until finally he threw the paper down and hurriedly setting down his coffee made his way to the stairs.

Before he could go through the door, it was already opening and an exhausted blurry eyed Persephone came in. Her pajamas gave her a walk of shame look, the large white faded shirt and saggy too long sweats, her bushy messy hair in her face. She yawned, and looked around groggily.

It all made Hades smile.

"Some thingy or other pointed me in this direction," she said, "I don't even know why I'm up. I don't know, like a shade or something? I'm not sure what it was."

"Persephone!" Hecate gave a wide smile, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Persephone's large clothes covered frame.

"Uh, hello," she said patting Hecate's long back, "Should I know you?"

Hecate pulled away, her eyes telling jokes, "I can understand forgetting Hades," she waved her hand carelessly and Hades frowned, "But _me_?"

"Oh of course I remember you," Persephone said in a doubtful tone, "You're that one girl… from the Underworld…"

Hecate laughed, "Something's changed about you. I can sense it, a physical difference. Oh never mind, I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah… me too."

Hades cleared his throat and Hecate grinned, "I would love to stay and play, but something tells me your husband would like to talk to you," she looked her over, "Nice clothes by the way."

"Huh?" she looked bewildered as Hecate ran past her, "Oh. I'm sorry, are these yours? I didn't think you'd mind but I probably should have asked…"

He just gave a low deep chest laugh, his mouth curved into a smile, but closed. He shook his head and crossed his arms, obviously amused, "You look good."

She glanced at herself, "I look ridiculous. So who was that? Your sister?"

"No, that was Hecate, she lives here, and if memory serves right she's a good friend of yours."

"She lives here? In the Underworld?"

"That's generally what one would mean when they say that, yes."

Her eyes lit up in almost near indignation, "And you're not married to _her?_ She's like beautiful!"

He frowned, "I suppose."

"I mean what are you blind or something? Oh! Are you seeing her now? Like because I'm cool if you are you can totally keep her."

Hades choked on his coffee, which he had picked back up and begun to drink religiously.

"Are you asking me to have an affair?"

"I'm asking if you are," she said becoming uncomfortable under his intense gaze, "Well I mean, if you were, then that's okay with me."

Hades remembered when she had said the exact opposite, so long ago it seemed, when she loved him, and he loved her and the nymphs all had a plan…

"I'm not," he almost snapped and she shrunk away slightly. He pinched his nose and tried again, "I wouldn't do that to you."

She sighed, "If you say so."

Hecate ran in then, "I know what it is!"

"What?" Persephone said bewildered.

Hecate went over and in a flash lifted up the side of Persephone's shirt and pulled down some of her sweats and showed off a bright white tattoo of a narcissus on her waist.

"There," Hecate said satisfied, "I knew something was different."

Hades gasped inaudibly.

"Hey!" She cried pulling away.

"There we go Hades," Hecate said confidently, "She does remember you."

"What?" Persephone said confusion pulling at her features, her hands still covering the spot.

"How did you manage to get that without Demeter noticing?" Hades asked.

"I-uh-well, you see…"

They all waited.

She gave a defeated sigh, "In the bathroom at school…"

"She put you in _high school?_" Hades snorted.

"It's not even professionally done," Hecate said shocked, "If you were mortal you could have contacted a disease."

"Yeah…"

"I like it," Hades cut in.

"Of course you do Hades," Hecate rolled her eyes, "What made you get that flower?"

"Oh," Persephone said finally relaxing, as if this was a question she could answer without being judged, "I love this flower, I always felt a connection with this flower, my mom hated it of course, so I guess I loved it more."

Hades took a satisfied sip of his coffee; he felt a new surge of hope from this.

"I want to see it again," he said, and his voice held that same commanding tone he had used on Cerberus, only gentler, and a tone of happiness.

She paused and slowly lifted the large shirt and showed it to them again.

"Made my day," Hades said under his breath.

"Oh you're still the same girl as you were before," Hecate said happily looking down at Persephone, Hecate was so tall and slim it made Persephone wonder once again why Hades had married her, over the tall goddess before her. There must be something wrong with him.

Hades walked over, his steps echoing in the kitchen, and tentatively touched the tattoo with one finger, tracing it. She froze, his finger was warm from his coffee cup, and watched breathlessly as it trailed along her skin.

Then a bark rang through the kitchen and Hades looked up, "Someone is here."

"They must be acceptable or Cerberus wouldn't have let them through," Persephone said and Hecate gave her a confused look.

"She remembers the damn dog," Hades said distracted and waited for the guest to enter, protectively positioned in front of his wife.

Hermes burst in, a shout of triumph as the door opened and cried out, "Hades!"

"What Hermes?" Hades sighed rolling his eyes.

Hermes, his little mustache twitching in excitement, scanned his large brown eyes around the kitchen, and spotting Persephone gave a large grin.

"Kore, darling!"

He lifted up in the air with his sandals and flew at the startled Persephone and threw her up in the air, hugging her tightly. Hades stood on the ground, silently fuming, his eyes turning icy, as they always did when Hermes came to the Underworld.

"What are you doing?" Persephone cried, "Put me down!"

"Hermes," Hecate said in a tired voice, "She doesn't know who you are."

Hermes put her down, and stood beaming, "It's great to see you."

Persephone looked at the ground as if it would disappear from beneath her.

"Uh, yeah," she said breathlessly and looked over at Hades with a face begging for help.

"What do you want?" Hades cut in wanting to take her under his arm.

"Oh," Hermes turned to him, "Zeus wants you to join him on Olympus tonight."

"_Tonight_?" Hades snapped.

"Yes, tonight. It's a celebration for Kore's return, so it's pretty much mandatory."

"Persephone," Hecate snapped, correcting him.

"So it's required," Hermes finished, "Everyone will be there."

It was then that a teenage girl walked in. Her hair was parted in the middle, one side a shocking white, and the other the deepest black Persephone had ever seen. Her eyes were a bright yellow color, her skin pale and delicate looking, as if she was made of paper. She was thin, easily breakable, her eyes large, her lips a pale pink. She looked at Persephone wearily, as if expecting the worst.

"Melinoe," Hades said carefully, "Isn't it early for you to be up?"

Melinoe shrugged, not answering, and Hermes seemed to shudder. She noticed and with a sad look in her eyes, smiled, "Hello to you too Hermes," her voice was low, somewhat scratchy, but Persephone thought it was amazingly pretty.

Hades looked cautious and Persephone wondered what could put him on edge like that.

"Hello," Melinoe said to Persephone and Persephone smiled.

"Hi."

"Do you need something Melly?" Hecate asked.

Melinoe looked defeated, "No. Nothing."

She left, light grey smoke following at her feet.

"Who was she?" Persephone asked.

Hermes opened his mouth but Hades cut him off, "Good bye Hermes."

"Oh," he said blankly, "Well good bye Kore," he kissed her cheek and left.

Persephone wiped her hand across her cheek, "So we're going where tonight?"

Hades sighed, "Olympus."

"Aren't you lucky," Hecate mumbled, "Not even back for much over a day and she's already being thrown to the tigers."

Persephone shrugged, "Um, can I look over some more of those scrolls and things before? I want to get a general idea of who I'm meeting, if that's alright."

Hades nodded, "I'll get those ready for you and leave the right ones in your room. I'll have to leave you for an hour or two for some business but Hecate will take care of you till then."

"Always have, always will," Hecate smiled gently.

"Oh," Persephone said and Hades could have sworn she felt disappointed, but he didn't dare believe it. The tattoo was good enough for him for today, anything else was bonus.

"Later you'll have to get ready for our arrival. Hecate could you take her above for some normal clothes tomorrow? You can handle wearing something old for today until we leave can't you?"

She nodded, and Hecate smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and finishing his coffee, and without even thinking kissed Persephone's head.

"Oh, sorry," he said backing away, "Old habit I guess."

"It's alright," she said blushing.

"Well I'll see you soon," he nodded and left.

"You better get your memory back," Hecate said, "He's trying awful hard to keep his hands off of you."

"Thanks for that," Persephone grumbled.

"Come on," Hecate smiled, "Lets get you dolled up."


	8. Chapter 8

In case nobody knows, Melinoe is an actual Goddess. There is controversy over who her actual father is, Zeus or Hades, and what she does is she wonders the mortal world at night with some souls, and this was the reason why dogs bark when things aren't there.

**Chapter Eight**

**To Olympus**

**(Now)**

After Persephone had eaten half her toast (Hecate had been very impatient to get moving, and Persephone just sighed and gave up) she was brought up to a room entirely different then the one she had been in.

"This is your room," Hecate said and Persephone's eyes widened. It was all dark purples and blues, yellows thrown in some places. Everything seemed to be made of velvet and silk and dark roses lay haphazardly around the floor. Scrolls and old books were on the shelves, thrown around on the black desk, and what seemed like the pile from Hades' office was laid on the large dark bed. The windows looked out onto Styx and the bright glow displayed itself on the walls, casting eerie shadows.

"My room," Persephone said uncertainly.

"Oh yes," Hecate nodded, "Not that you and Hades sleep in different rooms, but you stayed here in the… early days. You stay here when Hades is busy or not on business, plus you have too many clothes to let Hades see it all."

"Me?"

Hecate pulled her to the door into a giant walk in closet, clothes lining the walls, all from different time periods, all looking lavish and expensive.

"These can't be mine," Persephone shook her head, "Can't be."

"Okay, you take a shower, and I'll find you something comfortable to wear while we get you ready for Olympus."

While they began Hades paced back and forth in his office, going over papers of souls that had been sent to Tartarus, able to determine if they belonged there just be reading the name. He could see their errors, their pleas, sins, thoughts, and lusts. Many of them were put away because they wanted meetings with him, which most of them did, and he loathed talking to the selfish souls. He sighed, he really couldn't focus on them now. He kept thinking of his wife, he could tell where she was at this very moment, and he was so in tuned to the Underworld and herself. He was paying more attention to her whereabouts now, usually he didn't bother, she was her own person, and she could walk around her home without him watching her. It was just now that he paid attention; it was just at this moment he knew that her steps were slow and uncertain.

Just watching her in his clothes, his scent hanging around on her drove him crazy. Seeing her in the kitchen, confused, dazed, keeping a safe distance from him however caused him pain. He would give anything just to see her look at him with the same look she used to give him, the one that made him realize she loved him, she loved _him_, the God that was feared most. Now she looked at him like he was a stranger, a guard in her jail, a man that would forever harbor this new unrequited love for her.

He felt a presence and turned around.

"Melinoe."

The girl gave him a hard look, her glowing yellow eyes annoyed.

"So I can't talk to my own mother?"

He paused, "She has been put through so much already."

"Is it that bad that I'm her daughter?"

"She's not ready for me to explain the conditions of your birth to her so soon."

"Do you mean you're not ready?"

He exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair, "Mel, I am your father, genetics or not, and I need you to listen to me."

She spun on her heel, but before she was entirely gone she said, "You could very well be my biological father, but you choose to live in ignorance."

Hades grimaced. He remembered what had happened to result in Persephone's unexpected pregnancy, and he chose never to know if Melinoe was his offspring or the unnamed God who had raped his wife. To him it didn't matter, she would always be his child.

Persephone now stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her.

"Hey Purse," Hecate said coming in and then seeing Persephone's uncomfortable look rolled her eyes, "Oh please I've known you for centuries I've seen you in way less than a towel."

"_What?_"

"I was going to ask if you know how to use your powers yet."

"Not very well."

Hecate threw some clothes on the marble sink, "Get dressed so I can teach you about the God's and do your hair."

Hecate began chatting animatedly the moment Persephone stepped out of the bathroom, a short dress she thought looked like a toga on her. Hecate seemed enthralled in chatting on about the Gods and their problems, stories about Persephone herself she hadn't known about.

"Your wedding was absolutely wonderful, at least eventually, happiest I had ever seen the Rich One. He's a very stoic man sometimes, but even you must have noticed that."

Persephone wished she could nod but Hecate had a firm grip on her hair.

"Hermes, the flying one? He calls you by that horrid nickname, thinking it shows how long you've known each other. He has some sons now, a little half goat thing, ugliest you ever did see. I remember when you had just been fighting with Hades and you actually left the Underworld! Hades found you talking with Hermes, who was being very persuasive in his romantic efforts, and actually kissed you! Oh Hades had a field day with that one."

"Hermes kissed me?"

"Oh yes, I mean you of course could have handled it, but Hades was there to beat him. Of course the fight was a misunderstanding you see, that damn nymph Minthe tramping around the Underworld."

"Mint?"

"Well that's what you turned her into when you were done with her. Oh dear, how I remember those days. You caught Hades in bed with her!"

Persephone felt a lump well up in her throat. So he did cheat on her. For some reason this made her more upset then it should have.

"You were livid, as you should have been, and left! He was so confused on how Minthe got there though, nymphs used to always climb into Hades bed," Hecate stopped, considering something, "I should have kept that secret. Well, she just came down, looking lost and innocent and Hades gave her the next morning to leave, but of course she took that as an invitation."

"Oh," Persephone said weakly.

"Truly it wasn't his fault!" Hecate said as if reassuring her, "If you had your memory you would know that."

They were silent and Persephone basked in the blissfulness of it all. She thought of questions she could ask and finally came up with one.

"Who was that girl that came into the kitchen? With the black and white hair?"

"Oh," Hecate said sounding uncomfortable, "He would rather I not tell you, he didn't want to overwhelm you…"

"With what?"

"She's Melinoe. Let's leave it at that till after Olympus."

Eventually Persephone was ready, a deep black dress that seemed to wrap around her and fray at the edges. Hecate had said something about a mermaid style, but Persephone wasn't even listening, she was just marveling at the dress in the mirror, her untamable curls in perfect order, hanging around past her shoulders, even her eyes seemed so glow.

"It's time to go," Hecate said taking Persephone's arm and leading her down the staircase. Persephone tried her best to concentrate on the steps, she felt as if she would fall down them at any given moment. They reached the glowing river where Hades had his back to her, staring out across the water, his chariot next to him.

"He knows we're here," Hecate whispered, and then gave her a little nudge, "Go to him."

Persephone made a few tentative steps before turning her head back to see that Hecate had left. With a deep breath she walked forward, trying to display herself as confident.

"Hi," she said, and her confidence slipped.

He turned and she gave a small gasp. He looked so… she thought it was corny to say handsome, and to say hot was too rude. He looked good, he was already good looking enough, but with his hair brushed back, the dark black tuxedo illuminating his broad shoulders, he took her breath away. She felt a twinge of familiarity, and wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, slide it down his jaw to his neck. He was perfect. The word fit, he was perfect.

"You look beautiful," his silken voice washed over her and she felt herself blush under his intense gaze.

"You too," she said and he smiled. She was dazed, and didn't realize her mistake for a few moments, "Oh I mean, you look really good too."

They stared at each other a few more moments before he seemed to remember something.

"I have something for you actually," he reached into the chariot and took a velvet box out. It was somewhat large, but light, and she gave a perplexed look, "It already belonged to you," he said as if clarifying.

"Oh thank you then," she gave a small smile and opened the box, gasping again, "This is mine?"

He took the small white gold crown out of its box, the leaves adorning it making it have the ancient Greek feel, the blue sapphires on the side shining in the light of the river. It fit on her perfect, as if it had always belonged there.

"Of course."

She touched it lightly, "It won't make me seem too conceited will it? I don't want to be the only one with a crown," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Please," he scoffed, "The others will be wearing something much more elaborate than that, all of them with their own crowns adorning their big heads."

She raised her eyebrows.

"They're not all bad though," he amended, and held out his hand, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and took his hand. It felt odd, his large hand covered hers and he helped her in the chariot, and the ringing went off in her head again. Her eyes began to swim and she shook her head to clear her vision.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. He began to take his hand away from her, but she pulled it back.

"I remember your hands," she said quietly, and lightly traced her fingers along the lines of his palms, "How they feel I mean."

He watched her carefully and she blushed and let go of his hand.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Why?"

She looked surprised, "Excuse me?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"For holding your hand," she said as if it were obvious.

"I _like_ holding my wife's hand, actually," he said with a small crooked smile.

He got in the chariot with her and flicked the reins at the black horses.

"Did you enjoy your time with Hecate?"

"She's nice."

They exited the Underworld as the earth split open and Persephone's eyes widened.

"She's trying to seem more," Hades paused searching for the right word, "Bubbly for you."

Persephone stifled a laugh. She would never have imagined Hades using the word 'bubbly', let alone with a straight and serious face. Sarcastic maybe, but he seemed honestly serious now. She looked at the land below them, it was mid afternoon and the sun shone brightly and their shadow swept across the greenery below them. Hills and trees were repeating themselves, sometimes people would walk under them, not even noticing.

"She told me some interesting things."

"Of course she did," Hades rolled his eyes, "Gods forbid she ever listen to what I tell her to do. What did she say to you?"

Persephone felt her hair, as if the subtle breeze would move it too much, but it seemed Hecate had produced magic for her curls to stay in place no matter what.

"Just some things about the God's I guess. Trying to get me to memorize all of them I suppose. Then there was something about Minthe?"

Hades face became stone, his eyes full of anger.

"She shouldn't have told you that," he snapped.

"I'm not upset or anything," Persephone added quickly, "I mean it was a long time ago, and a mistake, besides I don't even remember."

He shook his head, "I never cheated on you. Purposely."

"I believe you," she said nodding.

"I don't think you do," he said, and she felt guilty, "You're just saying that because you couldn't care less."

They were silent the rest of the ride, and when landing on the cloud, Persephone turned to him, "I wish I could remember, I really do."

He sighed, "I know."

She looked at the large gold building in front of her and shielded her eyes, "Ow."

"You might be saying that all night," he said helping her down.

She suddenly felt nervous as they walked towards it and grabbed Hades' arm, "Don't leave me, don't you dare leave me."

He took hold of her arm and almost smiled, "I never have."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Rape of Persephone**

**(Then)**

This was long after Hades and Persephone had been married, their love still burning strong, and their time apart still as painful as any of the previous times. Hades would mope around the palace the day she had left, and Persephone would in turn lie in the narcissus flowers. Now though, the time was drawing close for Persephone to return to her husband, and her days became increasingly brighter and more impatient.

Hestia and Hera both walked Olympus, looking down at the mortals on earth, and then seeing Persephone stopped to watch her.

"Interesting girl," Hera remarked.

"You dislike her," Hestia commented, feeling protective of her brother's happiness.

"No," Hera shook her head simply as Persephone talked animatedly with a nymph. Well, the nymph talked animatedly, Persephone just seemed to stand there in awkward pain.

Both goddesses were beautiful, though Hestia's beauty was heavier, she was not fat, but her eye lids were heavy, giving her a tired look, and her brows were full but well sculpted, matching her dark hair. Hera had a perfect kind of beauty, a reason Zeus had chosen her as a wife, but she was tired, her once vibrant blue eyes fading. He had hurt her so much, and finally she had begun to give up.

Hestia didn't say anything.

"Have I not protected their marriage?" Hera asked somewhat defensively.

"I did not say you hadn't."

They watched in silence.

"What they need," Hestia said smiling, "is a child."

"Impossible," Hera remarked, "Hades is king of the dead, he could not give life."

"Not without help," Hestia remarked, "You forget I am also the goddess of fertility."

"It would be a dangerous environment to raise a child in," Hera said, "With the mother gone half the year, and the father… well you've met Hades."

"I find nothing wrong with him," Hestia snapped, "He is our brother, he would make a wonderful father."

"He would smother the child like Demeter did with hers."

"Which is why Persephone would balance it out. They will learn."

Hera watched skeptically as her sister smiled.

"It's a bad idea," Hera said.

"It's brilliant. I suppose I can't surprise them though, it would make it somewhat awkward when I would have to explain to Hades he really did father the child."

"Demeter won't be happy."

"Of course she will," Hestia said, "She would love a grandchild."

"Not if it's part of Hades."

"It's also part of Persephone," Hestia reminded her.

Hera sighed, "Do what you wish."

"Is that Hades' wife?" Zeus came out, his loud voice broadcasting around them.

Zeus was a handsome God in his own right. He was muscular, his hair like feathers upon his head, his skin somewhat orange, as if he had received a bad tan, mainly from his thunderbolts. His eyes were piercing blue, innocent and yet cruel at the same time, the shade of the heavens.

"Yes," Hera answered in a strained voice.

"I thought so," Zeus nodded, "Very pretty thing."

Hera stiffened and walked away, Zeus glancing at her over his shoulder and shrugging, moving in closer to Hestia who gave him a warning look.

"What do you want Zeus?" Hestia said in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing from you my little virgin," Zeus tapped her nose playfully, "Just looking at the lovely perfection beneath us. It's very unfair for Hades to have such a wife."

"Who you only let him see half the year. May I remind you of your own wife?"

Zeus nodded, "Hera is very lovely, but she's a bitter woman, she can't handle me," he chuckled.

Zeus continued to stare at Persephone with the rabid look in his eye and Hestia shuddered, "Hades would kill you if you touched his wife."

"Can I not show some of my fatherly affection?"

Hestia was sickened, "You're vile."

Zeus shrugged, "I haven't done anything."

"I would advise you not to," Hestia said narrowing her eyes.

Zeus looked her over, "Then I'll have to find something to substitute me need."

"Try your wife," Hestia snapped and spun on her heel, her long, thick dark hair swaying with her. She saw Hermes who was lounging around lazily and went over to him, "Watch over Persephone for me would you?"

Hermes blinked a few times, "Sure."

"Now. Go!"

He nodded and flew away, looking worried.

Hestia made her way down to the Underworld, Cerberus barking at her as she passed him, but the dog never bothered her.

"Hestia," Hades said appearing from the shadows, "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"It's important."

He nodded, "I said go ahead."

"I do have news that might make you happy," she said, "That is, if you want my gift."

Hades watched her wearily, "What is it Hestia?"

"What if," Hestia said trying to hide her smile, "You could be a father?"

Hades' jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened, "What?"

"I could give you the chance to have a child," she smiled, "If you and Persephone wanted one of course."

Hades shook his head in disbelief, "But we can't…"

"Which is where I come in," she was grinning now, "I'm the fertility goddess. I can grant you the rare chance of being able to have a child."

"And it would work?"

"Well," she said a small amount of doubt coming into her voice, "It should work."

He nodded, "So there would be a chance it won't?"

"There's always that chance."

He stared at her for a moment, and then actually smiled, "Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy," she said.

"I am," he said and for a moment she thought he would hug her, but it wasn't in his nature to be affectionate towards anyone except his own wife.

"Go to her tonight and tell her," Hestia smiled.

Later he left a narcissus on Persephone's pillow, a sign that he would meet her in the fields that night, one they rarely used, both of them knowing they could not break Zeus' word, but both having very little respect for it.

"Percy," he said gently when she arrived.

"Hades," she breathed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, his lips parting hers passionately. He pulled them into the leaves of a willow tree, so as not to be seen, "What are," he kissed her, "You doing," he kissed her again, "Here?" she asked.

"I came," she kissed him, "Too see," she kissed him again, "You," he responded.

She pulled away, "You will see me in a few days time, you couldn't wait?"

"You know how I hate to wait," he murmurs, and kisses the spot between her neck and shoulder, his favorite spot. Well, one of them.

"Why are you really here?" she said and he rolled his eyes where she could not see. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

He drew her closer and sat down, crossing his legs and putting her in the open space in between, "I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" she gasped, "Is everything alright?"

"Must you assume the worst?"

She glared at him, "Must you try my patience?"

He sighed, "It is good news."

"Then tell me," she said smiling.

He leaned against the bark of the tree, smiling with her, "We could have a child."

She stopped smiling, and he suddenly felt as if what he said was wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you… aren't you happy?"

"I don't believe you."

"It's true!" he said laughing, "Hestia came to me this morning, she wants to help us, and she said there's a chance we can conceive."

Persephone suddenly kissed him again, her full mouth against his, and he felt like he would devour her.

"You truly mean it?"

"I do," he whispered.

They had hoped they had conceived beneath the willow tree. A few days later Hades was still in a good mood, his wife might be having his child, and she would be coming home tomorrow.

"Hades!"

Nyx was walking quickly towards him and suddenly he was filled with dread. Nyx never came to see him unless it was necessary, she seemed to glow a dark blue of the night, and at the moment she was no different. She glittered with importance, but the news she held contained tragedy.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, afraid to find out.

"Persephone," Nyx said, "You must go help her."

"What's happened?" Hades yelled in a thunderous voice.

"Go to her now, don't waste time!"

The smoke flared around him, "I'll stop this," he growled, not even sure of what he was stopping.

"It's too late," Nyx said sadly, "She's hurt."

Hades felt his head swim, and the smoke took him away. She was hurt. Persephone was hurt, he had been too late.

He appeared in her gardens and began to look around.

"Persephone!" he called loudly, "Persephone!"

"Hades?"

The voice was quiet, tired, weak. He immediately knew where it had come from and ran to the willow tree where he and Persephone had lain not long ago.

"Percy," he whimpered when he saw her.

"Go away Hades," she said turning away from him. She was battered, naked, bruised all over, the marks covering her neck, and her waist, scratches on her face and shoulders, tried blood on her lips. Her hair was in disarray, and her eyes were empty. She was leaning on her arms, her back towards him.

He was stung, but he couldn't leave her. She didn't want him to, but she was so ashamed, she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Percy," he tried again, kneeling down and reaching out to her.

"I said go away," her voice broke and she flinched from his touch.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Hades yelled, nearly screamed, the anger flooded through him and he punched the ground, making it shake, a large crack appearing in the earth. It only made Persephone shake, and she reached for her torn clothing.

"I love you," Hades said touching her shoulder, and she froze, "Let me help."

"There's nothing you can do," she said, still turned away from him, "Go home."

"I won't leave you," he said forcefully.

"Please," she said again, "Don't tell me no. Just listen to me!"

Sobs began to shake her body and she slumped to the grass.

He stayed where he was, on his knees besides her, wishing he could make this better, wanting to hold her and tell her it would be all right, to tell her he loved her. She would be changed forever now, and he vowed revenge, he vowed that he would find out who did this to her and he would hunt them down. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, afraid to touch her.

"Percy," he tried again, and this time she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I didn't want to, you have to believe me, I tried to stop him, I tried so hard!"

"I know," he said patting her hair, "I know. You're okay now, you go ahead and cry," Hades felt his eyes brim with water, and at first he was confused. Then he realized he was crying too, he was crying for the pain she had to have, what she was going to have. Her pain was his as well, but now he knew he would never be able to understand what she had gone through, what she would go through in the future.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I should have tried harder."

"Never say that," he said, "This isn't your fault. This will never be your fault."

He felt it was his fault, but didn't say so. He hadn't protected her; he had been so busy with his happiness he wasn't here for her. He wondered if she had cried out for him, is she had wondered why he wasn't there. He wanted to know who would have the audacity to do this to her.

Picking her up in his arms, tears still in his eyes, he took her back to the Underworld.

Where not too long after Persephone learned she was pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Meet the Gods**

**(Now)**

They entered the palace, and Persephone was astounded by the amount of Gold in her surroundings, it was as if all the architect knew was gold, gold, gold.

Hades thought nothing of the over done gold, he only saw Persephone clinging to him. She was so beautiful, he had wanted to kiss her so badly when he saw her by the chariot it hurt. She made his stomach burn with want; she took up his thoughts, swam in his blood, and was the reason for every ragged breath he took. He shook his head, thinking how creepy that could sound, and yet how truthful it felt. They stepped to the doors where he whispered, "They have to announce us at this party, it's ridiculously formal since everyone is going to be drunk later anyway."

She nodded, and stood straight, tilting her chin up and taking a deep breath.

"Okay," she nodded, "I can do this."

"Of course you can," Hades said and squeezed her hand partly reassuring her, and partly expressing the fact that she could remember his touch.

The doors opened.

"Announcing Hades King of the Underworld, and his Queen, Persephone Goddess of Spring!"

Heads turned eagerly in their direction, waiting to see the long lost queen. They descended the steps, and there were many audible gasps. Hades' face was calm with a slightly bored expression, and Persephone's was curious, but composed. They looked perfect together, as if one completed the other. Persephone looked beautiful to everyone, and one at a time they all began to mutter their welcomes.

After they had taken the last step they crowded around Persephone, who tightened her hold on Hades.

The questions began.

"What was it like?"

"Can you really not remember anything?"

"You remember me though right?"

"Your mother is a psychopath."

"How could you not know?"

Hades intervened, "Excuse us," he said in a low tone, but everyone heard him and made way for them to walk by.

"How did you _do_ that?"

"I frighten them I suppose."

"You? Frightening?"

"Hard to image I know," he said with the smallest sarcastic smile.

Hestia waited at a doorway for them and smiling softly kissed Persephone's cheek, "It's good to see you again, even if you don't remember me."

"Sorry," Persephone said guiltily.

"How are they tonight?" Hades asked nodding his head towards the other Gods.

"Surprisingly they're doing well."

The two began to talk, and Persephone looked around. Everyone was beautiful, shining brightly, their Godly exuberance taking over. It was a wonder she had once known these people who laughing and gossiping together. Some of them stared back at her, and she tried not to catch their eyes.

"Persephone?" Hades said amused, "Are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry."

Hestia smiled, "I will see you again your highness."

"Nice to meet you Hestia," Persephone said with ringing in her ears.

Both God's paused, "We didn't mention her name," Hades said slowly.

"Oh," Persephone said, "That's an improvement right?"

"I'm honored that you remembered my name if nothing else," Hestia said kindly and bowed her head.

They left and Persephone thought she saw Hades' jealously flash quickly. Sighing she took his hand in hers, "Personally I would rather remember this then your name, I can learn that easily."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand, feeling relieved.

"Now announcing the king of the heavens himself, Zeus and his Queen Hera!"

Zeus appeared, Hera on his arm looking sick, and he smiled at everyone. Persephone felt instant fear and almost cried out. She held on tighter to Hades, trying to get closer. Something about Zeus frightened her, she couldn't name it, but just his appearance made her ankles turn cold.

"What is it?" Hades whispered.

"Nothing," Persephone said automatically. She wondered why she would do that, not telling him of her fear, and then decided they hadn't known each other long enough.

"Hello there Persephone," a light hearted voice chirped.

Persephone turned around to see the most beautiful person she had ever seen standing behind her. Her golden hair curled around her, her shining lavender eyes held amusement, her light complexion just made her more beautiful. She was curvy and not too tall or short, her pink lips curved into an attractive smile. Persephone felt herself become insignificant just by being so close to her.

"Hi," Persephone said uncertainly.

"Hello to you Hades," the Goddess said to him twinkling her fingers and Persephone felt the oddest sense of jealousy.

"Aphrodite," Hades said in a bored tone.

"It's been so long," Aphrodite said to Persephone and hugged her, dislodging her from Hades, "Come with me, you must get back together with everyone!" she started taking her away and Persephone gave Hades a startled look.

"Aphrodite," Hades said calmly, "I would rather stay with my wife tonight if you don't mind."

"Oh then come with us!" Aphrodite said and raised her eyebrows.

Hades paused, looking at Persephone's pleading face and then sighed, "Aphrodite, if you want to gossip with my wife you'll be sadly disappointed, she can't remember anything," he took Persephone's elbow and pulled her back next to him.

Aphrodite laughed, her trademark, "I see I've been thwarted. Alright Hades you win, another time then Persephone."

She almost skipped away and Persephone was left dumbfounded.

Hermes came up and kissed Persephone's cheek¸ "How are you Kore?"

"Okay," she said in a nervous voice.

"How they treating you?"

"They seem nice."

"We're all excited to have you back, especially me."

Hades cleared his throat.

"Well fine Hades first, then me."

"Thank you Hermes."

"Tell me Kore, how do you not know anything about the Greek Gods from being with the mortals?"

Hades raised an eyebrow, also interested.

"My mother never let me watch the Disney Hercules," she shrugged, "She said Greek myths gave the wrong impressions, so I just never learned any of them."

"Ah that Demeter," a chilling voice said behind her and she instantly clutched Hades arm. Hades gave her a strange look and she let out a small nervous laugh and let go, turning around to see Zeus looking down at her.

"She can be quite demanding," Zeus said, he wasn't yet drunk, and so his voice stayed at a respectable level, "Of course you're proof of that."

Persephone didn't know what to say and just nodded.

"Brother," Zeus said to Hades nodding.

"Zeus," Hades responded.

Another man came up, his beard white and long, his eyes grey smoke, and a straight nose between them.

"Poseidon," they greeted him.

"Why don't you and Hermes walk around," Hades said to Persephone.

Persephone gave him a curious look, wanting him to remember his promise, but Zeus's presence seemed to frighten her and she nodded.

"Well look here," Poseidon said smiling, "Little Kore, you've grown up well."

Persephone smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll meet up with you later," he said kindly and then became more serious when he turned to his brothers.

"Don't worry," Hades whispered, "I'll be close by. I'm not leaving you."

She glared, "I'll think of it as a journey."

Hades squeezed her hand, "Forgive me."

"Come on Kore," Hermes took her hand and pulled her away.

"What was that about?" Persephone asked.

"They're going to speak with each other," Hermes said, "It's best to stay away."

"They argue," Persephone said suddenly remembering, "Right?"

"Usually," Hermes nodded.

"My dear Persephone!" a voice called, and she saw two handsome Gods walking towards her, one holding the hands of a very pretty Goddess.

"Hi," she said uncertainly.

"I'm Eros, this is my wife Psych," the golden haired one said holding up the beautiful goddesses hand in his. She smiled.

"We've met before," Psych said, "Although you wouldn't remember it."

Eros gave a crooked grin, "You gave her your quote and quote beauty in a box."

"Beauty can't be put in a box," Persephone said confused.

"I know that now," Psych said miserably, and Eros kissed her cheek affectionately.

The other God didn't have a flaw to him; he had deep soulful eyes and a lazy smile, "Apollo," he said nodding.

"I wish I could remember you all," she said.

"With Dionysus' wine we can make all your worries disappear," Apollo grinned.

"She's fine," Hermes said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," Persephone said ducking out from under it, "I'm good."

Persephone spent the next hour being drug around meeting people who all claimed to be best friends with her, and who all immediately talking about the old days.

"When we were worshiped widely," Apollo said, "Those were the days. People appreciated us for what we did."

"What did we do exactly?" Persephone asked quietly, still nervous around them.

Apollo stopped, "Well we're Gods, what don't we do?" he laughed.

It continued.

"War!" Ares yells, "War on the mortals is what we need!"

"Aren't the mortals fighting in enough wars at the moment? Why not join in with them?" she said politely.

Ares looked at her, "Because they are not my strategies."

"But no one uses those anymore, as war you should adapt to the time they're using, I mean I'm not for war," at this Ares prickled, "But why start a new ridiculous war when you could just join an existing one?"

"What if I don't like that war?"

"What reason would you have for disliking a war? I mean you are the God of them, do you not support your own cause?"

Persephone was gradually taken off her mysterious pedestal and soon people were remembering what she could be like when she talked. Curious and questioning their movements, sometimes acting as if she didn't understand what they were saying so they would have to explain it out, only to sound ridiculous in the end, with Persephone's red lips in a mocking smile.

"You've been doing some minor damage," Hades said next to her.

"You left me," she accused, but she smiled.

"I was watching you," Hades said and risking rejection and public affection, kissing her head lightly.

"I don't think they like me."

"They like you," he tried but she looked at him skeptically and he gave in, "Well they like you a little less. They liked you better when you were quiet and timid."

"Excuse me for having a personality."

"You used to be worse," Hades smiled, walking outside the palace with her, and Olympus was brought into the night, stars reflecting off of them, Helios coming down from the sky, the moon shining brightly.

"Worse?" she did that thing with her lips that drove him crazy, she pursed them and then shrugged them to the right side, thinking. She stopped and spoke, "Was I very different?"

"Not very," he said leaning against a marble column, the shadows hiding his face, so she did the same, but didn't reach the shadows and sighed, "You're just tame now is all, and it's understandable."

"Tame? I couldn't have been wild!"

"Oh no," she saw him shake his head, "Not wild. Just doing what you felt like I suppose."

"I thought I was quiet," she teased.

"In the beginning, I think its part of some rouse you have going, so you can trick a person into thinking you're not a threat."

"Am I a threat?"

"I've been in the front lines of your anger," he said, "It's a scary place."

"What about you?" she asked, more interested about him in the first place anyway.

"What about me?"

"I don't know much about you is all, but you know so much about me."

He did his deep chesty laugh that made her want to lay her head down against him, "You know quite a lot about me, more than I would wish actually."

"Well okay then, refresh my memory."

"All you need is to ask."

She watched him carefully trying to see his face, "What's it like being King of the Underworld?"

He exhaled, "I like my kingdom."

"But what's it like ruling it?"

"With you it's an adventure."

"You're avoiding my question."

He shifted, "It can be depressing, so it's easier to cut myself off from emotional attachments, but still remain fair. It could be lonely, but that might be my own doing."

"How did you become King there?"

He shrugged, "Things happen."

She was about to question him again when a loud gong went off.

"Dinner," he said in a repulsive tone, "Even more socializing, except now those who aren't drunk will be."

"Even us?" she said in an amused tone, following him to the dining hall.

"That would be ill advised. We're mean drunks."

"Gasp," she said sarcastically, "Never would have thought."

Together they walked back into the lavishly decorated building.


	11. Chapter 11

In case anyone doesn't know a Himation is just the outer clothing for Greek men or women to wear. I've tried not to say what the Greek clothing is because honestly I didn't know and the internet is being sketchy, but here it is. Chiton is also clothing, at least this is all true according to wiki.

**Chapter Eleven**

**First Kiss**

**(Long Ago)**

She refused to speak to him. She had woken up from her return from Tartarus and thought she would be returning home. Of course he could not allow that, not now, not after what the Fates had told him. It was too late anyway, she had eaten the seeds. He wouldn't say a word to her about what the Fates had foretold, and when Hecate questioned him he just shook his head.

"She doesn't need to know."

"She'll hate you."

"Many people hate me."

Eros had actually come to the Underworld "to visit."

"How is your fair lady?" Eros asked, his golden hair bouncing.

"Why are you here? I'll feed you to the dog," Hades snapped as he sat in his throne, bored.

"I came to see my greatest work of course. Demeter is not happy with you by the way."

"Well I can't return Persephone back now, it's too late."

"Just don't be upset if Demeter comes around raving like a mad woman."

"If she wasn't so against death then she could come down here to see her," Hades shrugged, but knowing he wouldn't let her in, he just barely let Eros in.

"Last I heard she had turned some man into a gecko for calling her fat."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Are you done here?"

"Now Hades, I came to inquire of your affair, and you have told me nothing. Come now, share your feelings."

Hades sent him a death glare and Eros suddenly realized he should never listen to his mother again. Go see Hades, she said, find out how his love blooms, she said. Giggling idiot, he thought.

"There are no feelings between us. Now get out," he said through clenched teeth.

No feelings? Even the confusion blocked out the fear for Eros. How could there be no feelings, he had shot them both with his arrows!

Then he remembered.

"Shoot," he said ironically, "I'll be right back."

Hades rolled his eyes, not caring as Eros flew through his halls. He was annoying, yes, harmless, of course not, but Hades couldn't see any actual harm Eros could cause through his castle now that he was no longer near him. To be honest Hades didn't seem to care what happened, Persephone kept floating through his mind, her nervous smile making its appearances.

Suddenly there was a crash and Hades looked up from his reverie.

"How dare you!" a scream echoed, another crash following it, "I'll break your wings off!"

Eros came flying in, pure terror on his face. His job didn't come with enough benefits, he thought. Thorns were clinging to his clothes, and small scratches lined his arm.

Persephone came out of the hall, anger clear in the way she moved.

"You're lucky this time! Next time you wont get away!"

Hades could have sworn he saw an arrow in her fist before she turned to leave, and the thought of it put new hope in his heart. She loved him.

Possibly.

He stood up and walked after her. He found her still fuming and her eyes seemed to murder him on the spot.

"How come that stupid little Love God get's to flutter in here as much as he wants, and yet I can't even cross Styx?"

"Because Eros is not someone who I would ever want inhabiting the Underworld."

She was breathing heavily and he loved seeing this side of her. Sparks seemed to fly off of her, but then Hades noticed that it was small puffs of white petals. He retained himself from laughing and pointed to the air around her.

"You're wilting."

She looked around and saw the petals falling around her, settling at her feet. She twitched her lip, and the petals stopped.

"That's ridiculous," she sighed and turned to leave.

"Persephone," he said stopping himself from reaching out like a fool, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

She eyes him suspiciously, "Would I be going home on this walk?"

"I would like you to think of the Underworld as your home."

She glared, "Why do you keep me here Hades?"

His eyes softened, "You once enjoyed my company."

"I still do," she sighed, "But I can't enjoy something forced upon me."

"Your mother's presence was forced upon you."

"Look where that got me," her long curly hair swayed with every movement of her head and it made it hard for Hades to concentrate.

"I want," Hades said stepping closer, "For us to be friends."

"We can't be friends if I can't trust you," she said haughtily.

"You're going to have to trust me on this," he said carefully, "I can't let you leave."

"Why?" she said in an almost desperate tone.

He couldn't bear to look in her sad eyes, and without another word spun on his heel and left.

Persephone let out a frustrated groan, throwing her hands in the air.

"He can't help it," Hecate said coming out of a room, her arms crossed "He doesn't show kindness well."

"Kindness?" she snapped, "Is that what you call it here?"

"It's what I call saving someone's life yes," Hecate snapped.

Persephone froze and her green eyes became wide, "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't told you," Hecate smiled, "He wouldn't want me to."

"Hecate," Persephone said slowly, "What's going on?"

"Let's just say your garden is full of a new type of weed. A killer weed."

Hecate sauntered away, giving a sly look over her shoulder.

Persephone's eyes became slits and she stalked off. Hades was not in his throne room, she didn't know where he could be. She seemed to be searching the palace for hours, and by the time she found him in the Elysian Fields, her anger had dulled, and she looked more tired then upset.

"Ah, Percy, glad you could join me," he said not looking at her. The fields where beautiful, she could give him that. Nothing could ever compare, and she hated to ruin a place with heated words.

But then some things are unavoidable.

"What are these weeds growing in my garden?" she snapped.

"Weeds?" he said wearily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me."

He shrugged, "Your whole garden is overgrown, and I certainly can't keep track of what's there."

He had his hands folded behind his back, still not turned towards her. She huffed, and walked in front of him, reaching up and grabbing his chin so he looked at her.

"Why am I here?"

His stinging silver eyes took hold of hers greedily, and his hands suddenly acted on their own. She had been here for so long it seemed, he couldn't help what he was doing. She was touching him, her hand on his face, even in anger. He couldn't help but give in to his natural instincts, he wanted her, it was as simple as that, and she was here now, close to him. His hands settled on her waist and pushed her back against a tree.

"Why _are_ you here?" he said in his silken seductive voice.

Persephone seemed taken aback, unable to catch hold of her thoughts.

His perpetual habit of raising his eyebrows broke her confusion.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"What if," he said lifting one of his hands and taking the one on his face in it, then leaning to whisper in her ear, "You're here for me?"

"Are you so selfish?"

"You'd be surprised."

He shouldn't be doing this, he thought, he had no reason to. He loved her- did he love her?-he knew that, but he couldn't decipher her own feelings about him. He could have sworn he saw her holding a golden arrow, Eros' arrow, a sign she had fallen in love, but he had to find out. He had to find out now; he wanted this impulsive, beautiful, sheltered Goddess, more than anything. He had bedded beautiful women, but never had he felt for them what he felt for the creature before him.

"Don't," she said helplessly when his face came closer to hers.

"Why?"

He leaned close and her eyes started to drift shut, "Tell me."

"Tell you what Percy?"

"Why am I here?" she whispered.

He kissed her, gently, so soft and careful. To her his lips were unnaturally warm, she had expected them to be cold, but they were heated with want. She felt him pin her wrist to the bark of the tree next to her head, his other hand bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, and that's when he parted her lips and she felt faint. Was this what her mother had warned her about? The want, the burning sensations, the feeling of possibility, as if liberty had just been handed to her in the form of the dark king of the Underworld, she needed to be closer. She felt her timidity escape and she met his tongue between them, the taste of him drove her wild. His lips were strong, his scent falling into her. She let out a soft moan and he pressed her against the tree, she had no escape, even if she wanted to. Her thoughts fled her and all she felt was Hades.

"Wait," she said, her voice muffled between the kiss, "Let me talk."

"Talk," he groaned and kissed her jaw to the curve of her neck.

"You have to tell me why I'm here," she demanded, though her voice had lost some of its certainty.

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Because I want you," he said pressing up against her, "Happy?"

"Not good enough," she growled.

He gasped, he wanted to get close to her, he _needed_ her, now.

"Percy," he started but she interrupted him.

"Tell me," she said pulling her wrist out of his hand.

He sighed, feeling defeated, "The Fates said if I sent you back you would find the stray flowers with the power to kill an immortal."

It was her turn to gasp, "You… you were saving me?"

He kissed her again, done with the nonsense, and she agreed. With a last whispered "thank you," the subject was closed.

Hades' hand slid up and gently brushed across her stomach and it was like Demeter's voice had entered her head.

"Men are scoundrels, waiting for their chance to overtake a woman, they'll want to touch you inappropriately, take advantage of you. Maintain your innocence my Kore, for when it's gone you'll never get it back."

She pulled away, and Hades' felt bitter disappointment reach into his chest, but didn't show it. She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said fixing his hair.

"Um," she started, her face flushed, "I guess we should…"

"We'll walk back together," he said taking her arm in his.

He cleared his throat as he walked, "If you want we could pretend that didn't happen…"

She didn't answer, still confused over their heated passion, something she had never experienced before. She felt like she had just missed a few of those starter steps in kissing and had jumped straight into something more than she could handle.

They continued to walk in silence till they reached the palace.

"I'll have to leave you here," he said hesitantly, still waiting for her answer, but she just nodded at his words.

"Judging souls is consuming work," she said in a small voice.

He nodded and let her pull her arm away from his and walk away.

"My Lord," Thantos' voice suddenly interrupted him, "Are you alright?"

Hades turned to see the God of the dead and nodded, "Of course. I have work to do."

Persephone leaned against the wall once she turned the corner and let out a shaky sigh, touching her lips. They were swollen, she was sure they were bruised. The heat from Hades' lips still remained. What had she been thinking? Hades was always in her thoughts, always. She didn't need this too! They way he made her feel… she didn't need that, she needed to get home. He had kidnapped her!

To save her life…

It didn't matter, he had tricked her. She couldn't accept this.

"Stop looking so shocked," Hecate said in a bored tone as she appeared from the shadows.

"I'm not," Persephone said defensively as started walking away.

"Are you surprised that the King of the Underworld saved your life? Is that it? You of all people did not think Hades was kind?"

"I didn't say that!" she snapped.

"Do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter! Could you just leave me alone for five seconds and stop following me everywhere I go?"

"Could you just admit your feelings for him?"

"My feelings?" Persephone hissed, and turned to glare at Hecate, "Are _none_ of your business. For all you know I don't have _any_. Leave me alone."

Hecate looked affronted, no one had ever spoken to her this way before. Persephone was fuming, and 'wilting' at Hades had called it. Hecate was stung, but there was no way she would let this young goddess out do her.

"You can't continue this way forever," Hecate snapped, "Like it or not you're now a permanent resident of the Underworld."

Persephone walked quickly away, finally coming to the conclusion she would never see the Earth again.

Later that night she came out of her room and carefully walked down the palace halls, feeling the velvet under her feet. Walking stealthily into the doorway Hades study she looked around only to see he wasn't there. She didn't want to actually go inside, it seemed too personal, this entire palace belonged to him, but his office was something she could never picture herself being in. This was _his_, everything inside, she had no doubt that the only fingerprints in the entire room belonged to him. She couldn't invade his space like that, and she turned around to leave.

"Persephone," his voice caught her and she turned back to the study, which Hades was now suddenly standing in the middle of.

"How did you-?"

"Do you need something?" he cut her off, changing the subject.

"I," she started, "Um. Well."

He gave her an expectant look and her courage failed.

"Just walking around," she ended in a defeated tone.

She could attack the God of Love when she was angry, but talking to Hades about… _emotions _and _feelings_… no.

"Oh," he said with a blank look and nodded, "Would you like to come in?"

"Um," she looked around nervously, she couldn't just go inside his study.

"You know me," he said trying to give her a reassuring smile. They were both awkward from earlier events, "I won't bite. Not like last time," he winked, and her face blushed at his reference.

"Ha," she said weakly.

"Sorry," he said brushing his hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have… really you can come in."

She smiled, crookedly, but walked in as if the floor was made of ice. He gave her an amused look but didn't say anything.

"So," he said leaning against the table, "Why are you really here?"

She moved her long curly copper hair around her so that it framed her face. It was a nervous motion, trying to stall time, and she looked at Hades from under her eye lashes, trying to hide behind them. It only made his chest tighten; her eyes were starting to get darker, as was her hair. She bit her red lips and he couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts.

"Don't," he said abruptly and she gave him a surprised look, "Bite your lips I mean."

"I can't but you can?" she shot and then tightened those same lips in regret of her words.

He merely smiled a lazy smile, "Please, tell me why you're here."

"I was just walking."

"Don't lie," he said in a hard tone.

She sighed, "I wanted to say… I mean, I wanted… I'm sorry. For… hating you I guess. And for ignoring you when we left the Elysian Fields."

"Hating me?" he said amused, "I didn't notice."

"Your sarcasm doesn't help."

"Neither does yours."

She rolled her eyes, "So I just came to say that. I should not have judged you so harshly; it seems you've saved my life twice now."

Here he seemed uncomfortable, "I couldn't let you stay in Tartarus if you didn't belong. And the flowers were never proved, so I might have just trapped you here."

"I appreciate it," she laughed slightly, "But is there any way I could leave?"

"You can't," he shook his head, "I wasn't thinking when I gave you the pomegranate. I'm," he paused, "Sorry. I am sorry as well."

She looked away and for a moment he thought she would cry, but when she looked at him her eyes were dry, "Fine."

"Fine?" he said shocked.

"Oh I'll resent you of course," she shrugged, "But If I was there and not here I couldn't do this," she reached him in a few steps and pulling him gently down by his black himation kissed him full on the mouth.

"Percy," he breathed, "What are you..?"

"Don't question, just do it."

He pulled her closer, and kissed her.

And kissed her.

And kissed her.

And kissed her again.

He could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dinner**

**(Now)**

All the Gods had assigned seats, and Persephone was sitting next to Hades and Poseidon, while Zeus sat at the head of the table, giving her the occasional glance. Hades was horrified to find out he was sitting next to Dionysus, and across from Apollo and Ares. Eos and Iris sat across from Persephone and were too busy immersed in their own conversation to notice her.

"You've warmed up to Hades," Poseidon said in almost a whisper to Persephone so as not to attract Hades.

"What do you mean?"

"You lean closer to him then when I saw you get out of the chariot. Before if you were close to him it was in fear of us," he gestured around the table, "Now you seem to like him."

Persephone shrugged, "Not much has really changed, so I don't know what it could be."

Poseidon grinned, "By the way this is my wife Amphrite."

A nymph smiled at her and waved from the other side of Poseidon, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You know I really shouldn't be brining her here because she's not a God," Poseidon said, "But things are different in the sea, and I love her, I'll be damned if Zeus tells me who I can and can't bring to dinner, you know?"

"If you love her then why is there a problem?"

"Exactly."

Persephone nodded and looked over at Hades who was playing with his fork as if he were considering thrusting it into his skull. Then he looked at Dionysus and seemed to reconsider his first plan and instead shove it into the wine God's heart.

Persephone put her hand on his fork and set it down on the table.

"Not tonight," she smiled.

He nodded, his face straight, but she almost saw him wince when Ares called his name.

"Hades! What do you say to these wars? How are the souls when they come to you, as fresh as they were when I controlled the battles?"

"You know," Poseidon continued, "I admired your love for my brother."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Not many would love him for who he is, but with you I could see it, we all could see it. You turned Hades into a new man, he seemed more…vivid. I once thought that if I were to touch him he would disappear in a wisp of smoke."

"I ruined it now," she sighed.

"No, you'll just make it stronger eventually. I honestly haven't seen such love in a man's eyes before. This isn't your fault, and I know your love is too strong to stay hidden for long."

She gave a sad smile, "I hope so, or I think I do."

He smiled, his beard getting wider.

"I used to be a bad man," Poseidon said, "Hades at least always respected a woman's virtue, I on the other hand was closer to Zeus."

Persephone looked at Zeus who was eyeing some of the goddesses like a dog in heat.

"But Amphrite changed that for me. I believe in love Persephone, and I think if you do, then it will come back to you."

Hades began tapping his thigh with his knife and Persephone took that from him and put it on the other side of her plate.

"How do you expect me to eat?" he asked.

"Use your spoon."

"I can't eat steak with a spoon."

"If you kill Apollo you won't be eating steak ever again," Persephone said in a low voice.

Hades grunted and started picking at his mashed potatoes with a spoon.

"How did Hades become ruler of the Underworld?" Persephone asked quietly to Poseidon.

"Oh," he nodded, "That's a story he should tell you himself. I guess the easiest version is we drew lots, and the Fates sort of chose for us."

"If Dionysus spits wine on me," Hades said dangerously, "I'm taking the knife back."

"I've seen you two go through hell together," Poseidon remarked, "Don't let this ruin eternal love."

"Poseidon what are you going on about?" Amphrite said turning his head to look at her.

"Nothing dearest," Poseidon said sheepishly, "Just bragging about my wife."

"Uh huh, very likely," she gave him a mock glare and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Enough of that!" Eros laughed, "We're trying to eat here!"

Poseidon lifted his head up and grinned, "You want more? Really?"

"Poseidon," Amphrite warned.

"Come now wife," Poseidon scolded, "We must give the Gods what they want!"

He stood up and bringing Amphrite with him looked around the table with an over joyous smile.

"What's he doing now?" Hades said in a bored tone.

"Oh Hades," Persephone rolled her eyes and hit his chest lightly with the back of her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Hermes cupped his hands around his mouth, "I give you Poseidon and Amphrite!"

The table clapped, and Zeus looked on with an interested expression.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind," Poseidon said humbly.

"Kiss her!" Aphrodite yelled, "Kiss her or I'll make you kiss her!"

The table laughed encouragingly and some even started chanting.

"Is this necessary?" Hades mumbled.

"Kiss my wife? What a shocking thing to do!"

More laughter and Amphrite scowled, "You're such a child Poseidon."

She began to sit down but Poseidon pulled her back up, and cat calls went around the table.

"Now my wife, let thou tell thee the ways I love thee."

"Boring!" Eros called.

"Are dinners usually like this?" Persephone asked Hades.

"They resemble it yes, it's why I usually avoid them."

"Fine then," Poseidon shrugged and exaggerating every dramatic movement swept Amphrite into his arms and kissed her, to a resounding cheer.

"I say all the kings kiss their wives!"

Echoes of agreement and Hera and Persephone gave each other worried looks.

"Look brothers, it seems I have started a trend," Poseidon laughed.

Zeus who would much rather have kissed one of the virgins (he always did find that appealing, but he left them alone for the most part) brought his wife up harshly. Hera had a repulsed look, but Zeus was their king, and they continued to cheer them on. They kissed timidly, or awkwardly as some would put it, as if they weren't sure how to kiss each other anymore, and polite applause came around. Then the table was silent as all eyes stared at the uncomfortable Hades and Persephone.

"Crap," she whispered.

Hades' eyes met the others and he raised his brow in defiance, as if challenging them to try and make him kiss his own wife. Without them seeing however he took hold of Persephone's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, lightly rubbing his thumb against her skin. An awkward cough and finally Persephone rolled her eyes, "Why not?"

Hades' head snapped on her, and she couldn't tell if he was incredulous or shocked. She shrugged and pulled him up, and the cheers began again.

"Just so you all know I think this is foolish," Hades said in his normal toned voice but everyone heard it.

Poseidon grinned and waved his hand, "Get on with it then."

They both looked awkwardly at each other and moved their heads forward and then back unsure.

"Before Helen launches the war of a thousand ships, _for the second time_ please," Eros laughed.

Hades shot daggers at him and his laughter died, thinking back to the day when he had shot him with an arrow.

"Be nice you guys, technically she just met him yesterday," Artemis scolded.

"Come on, if Hera can do it you can," Athena said and the table laughed. Zeus gave her a reproachful look but did nothing, Athena was still his cherished child.

"Pretend I'm someone else if it helps," Hades said under his breath.

"Ha, not likely."

"You brought this on yourself."

"Yeah," she sighed and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Aws" filled the room now, and before she could pull away the kiss deepened, and Hades had wrapped his arms around her and gently dipped her, causing her to giggle and the other Gods to bust out in the loudest applause of all, and Hades felt her blush against his face. She was kissing him back, in years he had not felt her lips on his, and now he had her, she was his, right in front of all these people.

He pulled her back up, still in mid kiss, and smiled. She broke them apart, breathless, her own lips threatening a wicked grin, the fire spreading to her fingertips.

"Leave it to Hades to outdo us all," Poseidon laughed and patted his brother's back in triumph.

They both sat back down, faces red, their eyes not meeting. Persephone could feel her lips swell, Hades could still taste her.

Other couples around the table kissed and Persephone and Hades finally glances at each other when Eros and Psych became way too immersed in each other.

"It's a giant make out fest," Persephone said.

"I think that's out cue to leave," Hades responded and pulled out his chair, and then helped Persephone out of hers.

"Good bye Poseidon," Persephone touched his shoulder briefly before leaving.

Hades was behind her and he gave Poseidon a pointed look.

"What is it brother?" Poseidon asked grinning.

Hades shook his head, "Nothing at all."

"You should be thanking me."

Hades gave him a cold look that quickly thawed and was replaced by a twitch of his lips, trying to hide the smile, "Good bye."

He caught up with Persephone who gave him a sideways glance.

"I wonder who Aphrodite will kiss," he said trying to engage her in conversation, "Her husband or Ares. Or any other man at the table."

"Except for you of course."

"I do recall outdoing my brothers without Aphrodite's help, yes."

She blushed furiously and he laughed, "It was your idea."

"Just drive," she laughed.

He looked at her with that expression the turned her stomach warm, "If it's any consolation at all, you still kiss fantastically."

"Yeah well you weren't so bad."

Hades choked, "Not so bad? If you were to talk to the nymphs before we met you would have heard of their glorifications of me!"

"Nymphs don't get out a lot I guess."

"And you do?" he cried.

She attempted to respond but wasn't able to answer.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly, he stretched out his arms and flicked the reins and the horses took off.

"You're ridiculous," she said still smiling.

He shrugged, "You married me."

"If you say so."

He suddenly became serious and showed her his hand. The gold ring sat on his finger proudly, the proof of their marriage.

"Hephaestus made ours," he said gruffly and pulled off the ring, for a heart stopping moment she thought he would throw it into the trees. Instead he handed it to her and she moved it in her fingers, it was light and seemed like it could fit his finger perfectly, although on hers it was too big. There was an inscription on the inside and she squinted to read it in the moonlight.

_Hades and Percy, eternally _

"Percy?"

He nodded, holding out his hand without looking at her and she carefully placed it on his skin. He quickly put it back on, and then their eyes met.

"Sorry," she said, "I meant it as a joke. I'm not very funny."

He smiled slightly and held out his arm. She draped it over her shoulders and laid her head on his chest, letting the feel of the wind brush through her copper hair calmly, and she finally felt content.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Devil May Care**

**(Now)**

Hades sat judging souls, his eyes red from lack of sleep, but boredom edged in. Soul after soul came in, each duller then the next. Hecate came in, pushing past a begging soul and looking at Hades with hard eyes.

"Persephone is upset," Hecate said nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up and waving his hand sending a soul away.

"She-"

"_Hades!_"

His silver eyes looked up and Persephone stormed in, 'wilting' (although she didn't notice), but looking perfect. Her hair was tied back loosely, her white peasant top hung off one shoulder, and her jeans were dark blue, still new. He didn't know why he noticed her clothes, he didn't care what she wore, he just loved seeing them on her. However her eyes seemed to be cloudy with anger, and he forced himself to pay attention.

"Yes?"

"You never told me," she seemed to gulp here, "that we're _related_."

He raised his eyebrow, trying not to show his amusement, "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Did you… did you…forget…" she sputtered, "I can't believe you!"

"Calm down," he said and Hecate slowly disappeared into the shadows, "You're not thinking clearly, yes I'm your father's brother but -"

"My father?" she cried, "I thought you were Demi's brother!"

"Oh," he said rubbing his neck, "That too."

"I didn't even know I had a father, I thought I was one of those creepy asexual births," she muttered and he laughed.

"You're Zeus' child too," he shrugged.

She now look horrified, "_Zeus! _So now you're my uncle and Zeus is my father, fantastic!"

"And your father is Demeter's brother too."

She stopped cold, "What?"

"Listen," he got up and putting both hands on her shoulders tried not to laugh, "The God's relationships work differently then mortal relations. We're all related, all of us, its not really related in the mortal sense. There's very little difference between a sibling relationship and a normal one, and even less with an uncle and niece. Although I would really rather you didn't ever call me uncle. I'm actually going to insist on it."

She scrunched her face and pulled away, "I just need to get used to this," she muttered walking away.

He sighed, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

"My mom," she said at the doorway, "Is she okay? I don't want her to worry."

"She knows you're safe," Hades said, "But if you want to see her you can. I can take you up."

She nodded and sighed, "I probably should."

"I'll arrange that for you," he said, "We'll both go."

"Okay," she left, feeling as if something in the conversation had gone wrong, and then he gave a low chuckle, "What?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Your feet."

She looked and saw dried rose petals crunching beneath her, and when she walked away even more appeared.

"Make it stop!" she cried running in small circles, her face looking shocked and horrified.

He laughed, and putting an arm around her waist whispered, "Watch this."

He picked her up in his arms and spun her around and she cried out as more petals danced from her toes and fell elegantly to the ground. She actually started to laugh and wave her feet, and even more petals of different colors fell, and he kept spinning her until she was grabbing his black shirt gasping for breath begging him to stop, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

He stopped, grinning and walked over to lean against the wall. Sliding down to the floor Persephone sat in his lap wiggling her toes and watching as the petals would stop when she wanted them to, and then go again.

"That's so weird," she said picking up the petals.

"You're a weird person," Hades shrugged.

She stuck her tongue out, their argument forgotten already, not because it was forgotten, but because the familiarity of it had already sunk in from the years when she actually knew of her family lineage.

"Oh my mother!" she said and he inwardly groaned, "Thank you so much for that, I mean, I really do need to talk to her."

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled as she got up and patted his hair. He took her hand and pulled her back, and she laughed pulling away again.

Hecate walked in, her eyes cool, her long hair swaying with her and gave the two a very bored look.

Persephone felt the ringing in her ears and fell back again, Hades catching her, concern etched on his face, "Are you alright?"

She nodded faintly, "Give me a second…"

Memories, one after the other, frozen looks, happy faces, sarcastic laughs, it hit her hard and she held her head in pain.

"Persephone!"

She opened her eyes and looked at Hecate.

Jumping up she flung herself on the shocked Goddess, "I remember you!"

Hades scowled and fell back against the wall, "Fantastic."

Hecate smiled, giving Hades a triumphant look, "I knew you would."

Persephone pulled away and then gave Hecate a mock angry look, "You made me believe I picked out all those clothes in my closet!"

"Well you wear all these hideous whites and light blues, when really it's the dark colors that work best for you darling."

"I can't believe you tried to be grotesquely happy."

"I can be happy!" she snapped, "I was happy to see you."

"You were like a little bird!" Persephone laughed.

They continued to chat animatedly and Hades sighed, getting up to leave.

"Oh," Hecate said pointing behind Persephone at Hades' retreating figure.

"Oh no," Persephone sighed, "The poor man."

"Go to him," Hecate urged.

Persephone hurried over, and grabbed Hades' arm, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he gave a small smile and shrugged, leaving her there.

Persephone stood there, feeling dejected.

"Don't feel so bad," Hecate said patting her shoulder, "I don't think talking about feelings is really what either of you like to do."

"Is there really a need to?" Persephone asked half laughing.

"My point exactly. He'll get over it though don't worry."

The next day Hades stuck his head in Persephone's room, "Come on we're going to see your mother."

"Now?" Persephone asked confused, putting drawers back together.

"What are you looking for?" he asked stepping in. Again she was reminded of his perfection, she had never seen someone so… she couldn't even describe it, he looked as if he had been made for her. His shoulders were strong, his black shirt stretched across them, his muscles flowing on his arms. She loved the feel of his arms around her, but she would never admit it to him, or anyone else. All she wanted was to hold his face in her hand, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she knew he would let her, but she just couldn't.

"Nothing I guess," she said as she went under the bed and pulled out a pair of sneakers. She put them on and then jumped up, "Okay let's go."

"What were you looking for?" he asked again tilting his head.

She ignored his question for the rest of the trip above ground, actually just walking up the gravel steps into the sunshine.

"Where are we going?"

"A café in town."

She walked with him, and then was amazed to see a small town busy with people, cobble stone roads and no cars at all. People yelled to each other in a strange language she didn't understand it was all so busy and full of animation.

"Where are we?" she asked, dazed, people weaving aroung her, some of them staring at the couple in awe.

"Greece," Hades answered pulling her into a surprisingly nearly empty café. Demeter sat in the corner, her eyes hollow and coffee steaming in her hand.

"Mother," Persephone said trying not to run to the woman who had ruined her life. She was still her mother, and she loved her, but she was angry, what right did Demeter have in taking her away?

"Kore!" Demeter whispered and for a heart stopping moment Hades thought Persephone would be swallowed by the ground again. Demeter however just ran to her daughter, wrapping her chubby arms around her, "Oh my poor baby!"

"Mom," Persephone said pushing away, "Why would you do this to me?"

Demeter's eyes filled with tears, "I just wanted to save you."

"From what mom? I don't think I was unhappy, even now."

Hades took a step closer at her words and Demeter felt over powered.

"Let's get some coffee," Persephone said with a sigh, shaking her head, feeling as if she wasn't ready for this, and went to the counter, Hades following her like he knew she wanted him to.

"How do you feel?"

She didn't answer the question, "How do I order coffee?"

Hades ordered it for her, using the language easily and even giving the same slight polite smile at the cashier's joke. The man behind the counter nodded at Persephone and gave a wry smile, saying something. Hades answered back, handing the man money and glancing at Persephone.

"What'd he say?"

Hades shrugged, "Just talking."

The man laughed and began talking again, and Hades responded in a sharp tone only making the man laugh again.

"What's he saying?"

"He's talking about you."

"Why?" she said in a squeaky voice.

Hades lips twitched, "He asked if we were married."

"Did you tell him yes?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

The man handed them the coffee and smiled at them.

"He said you were pretty," Hades said winking at her.

"Kore," Demeter's voice snapped through them, "I think we should talk alone, just the two of us."

"I think Persephone should decide," Hades cut across her.

Demeter glared at Hades, "I think I know what my daughter needs."

"If you did we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"She's my daughter."

"She's my wife."

"She doesn't remember you!"

"Because of what you did!" Hades yelled, and then cleared his throat, checking himself, "She can decide for herself."

Persephone brushed her copper hair aside, "I want you to stay."

Demeter huffed, and then the three of them sat down, all of them tense and waiting.

"Why?" Persephone finally asked, and under the table Hades took her hand, running his thumb across her skin gently.

"I wanted to protect you," Demeter said, her voice cracking, "I failed before, I failed so many times, and I just wanted to give you a normal life, a safe life."

"That wasn't your decision to make," Persephone said sadly, "Apparently I had this life, right? I'm pretty sure you took that away from me," her sarcasm snapped.

"I'm your mother; it's my job to make sure you're safe."

"I'm an adult; I can take care of myself."

"You don't understand!" Demeter cried, "You were getting hurt!"

Hades seemed to burst at this and he stood up violently, the chair falling behind him, "Don't bring that up again."

His voice was filled with ice, and Persephone could feel the sting against her, even though it wasn't towards her. Her mother flinched, but was quiet.

"Hades," Persephone said softly and he glanced at her, and she saw the full force of his rage and she gasped. Immediately his face went blank and he blinked. He pulled his chair back and took her hand again, as if it was the only thing keeping him there.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and she nodded squeezing his hand.

"He's an angry person," Demeter said to Persephone, "You can't trust his temper."

"I can't trust your temper," Persephone hissed, "I read about what you did. Mother you killed people, you took away their lives, their food, their shelter!"

"I did it for you!"

"I didn't want that," Persephone shook her head, "I would never want that."

"I wanted to stop what happened to me from happening to you. Only it did happen," she sighed.

Persephone sent Hades a confused look, but he kept his gaze foreword.

"She doesn't know," Demeter said, not at all shocked, "You didn't tell her?"

"I said not to bring it up again."

"What's going on?" Persephone asked, eyes wide.

"Why are you trying to hurt her now? So you can go back to being the caring mother and try to heal her pain? I know what you've gone through Demeter, and I am truly sorry, but you can't put her through it again, I won't let you."

Demeter looked taken aback, and then slowly stood up.

"Fine. Take my daughter from me; I've done what I can."

Demeter walked out, not looking back, and Persephone stared, lost.

"What were you talking about?"

Hades wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, kissing her head, "I just want you happy."

She sighed, "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

He paused, "I will when more time has passes and you're used to your life again."

She gave him a half hearted glare and gave up, in all honesty she wan't in the mood for any bad news.

"Lets get out of here, I always feel strange when I'm with mortals," he said, his silver eyes smiling.

"Sure," she said standing up and waving to the man behind the counter, who laughed and waved enthusiastically, "It's too bad the coffee wasn't that good," she said when they left.

"It was horrid," he agreed.

His arm circled her waist protectively, his eyes not meeting those who watched them, but many whispered of Persephone's beauty and Hades handsome regal looks. It was the looks that were all too friendly with Persephone that he noticed most of all, and he'd be damned if he let those looks go unpunished.

Persephone casually put her arm around his own waist and then pulled back, bringing his pack of cigarettes with her, "What are these?"

He pulled them out of her hand, "It's not like they can kill me."

"It's a filthy habit."

"Your mother stresses me out!"

She glared at him, "Fine, then maybe I should take up smoking because finding out about this whole new life stresses me out!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine," he threw the box in a nearby trashcan, "They're gone. Happy?"

"It's not like you smoking should surprise me," she shrugged, "But yes."

"I'm the devil," he laughed, "Smoking is what I do."

"Well I don't like the taste of it."

"Were you planning on tasting it?" he raised his eyebrow, grinning.

She blushed hitting him lightly, ignoring the question.

"If you were," he whispered and lowered his head so his lips were by her ear, "I wouldn't mind."

"I don't doubt that," she laughed, "We'll see what happens."

He laughed, low, amused, rumbling in his chest, "It'll happen."

She rolled her eyes, wondering how she ever married such a man.


	14. Chapter 14

There are two tales I've used in this chapter, one about Persephone's jealousy (a more notable story) and one about Hades'.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jealousy**

**(Long Ago)**

** Story One**

For those who saw the Queen storm out of her Underworld that night would forever remember the rage they saw seeping out from her. When she emerged the grass beneath her feet died, the air around her seemed to loose all oxygen, but what was worse were the silent tears falling from her face. The tears fell one after another in rapid succession, obviously not known to the Queen who was shedding them.

Hades appeared shortly after, and upon seeing the still awake nymphs or other creatures he yelled at them to leave in the voice that few dared cross. They didn't hesitate.

"Percy," he said grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, pulling away and her chiton flared around her.

"Listen to me!"

She ignored him and kept walking, and he stepped in front of her, "Dammit Persephone, listen to me!"

"Why, so you can lie to me?"

"I'm not lying," he groaned.

"I find you in bed with a naked nymph," she hissed, "and you think talking your way out of this is going to help?"

"I'm not talking my way out of anything, I'm trying to tell you the truth!"

"What you should have done is told me the truth a long time ago!" she snapped.

"And what truth would that be?"

"That you were done with me," she said in a low voice and pushed past him.

"Is that what you think?" he yelled, throwing his arms up, "That I don't want you any more?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"You could listen to me!" he shouted, "I'm your husband you're supposed to trust me."

"How do you expect me to do that after what I just saw?"

"You didn't see it correctly."

"Is that so? I suppose that was really me in that bed then?"

"Persephone, please listen to me."

"No, I'm done with you now Hades. I'm just done."

"That's it?" he whispered, "You wont even listen to me, and you already decided our marriage isn't worth saving?"

"You didn't think it was worth honoring."

The night cast shadows that seemed to grow around them, the stars giving off their light to the trees and the small portion of Persephone's face that Hades could see. Her mouth, set in a grim line now, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"I didn't do anything," he insisted.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"You're going to have to trust me."

She shook her head, "I'm going back to my mother."

"Percy-"

"Just don't Hades. I can't talk to you right now."

Hades took a step back, "I didn't do anything."

She walked away and he fought every urge to go after her.

A sudden giggle beside him, and he smelled the fresh mint around him, "Who was that?"

"My wife," he said tightly, clenching his fists.

The green haired nymph giggled again, "Oops!"

Persephone suddenly turned on her heel, marching straight back, her eyes dried and angry, the rest of her face blank.

Hades immediately felt the danger and took a step forward, "Persephone calm down."

"I am calm," she snapped and with a wave of her hand he was knocked off his feet by a tree branch.

"Oh Gods," Minthe said nervously.

"What did you do?" Persephone seethed.

Minthe shook violently, fully aware of the queen's wrath now that it had been set upon her, "I didn't know you were there…"

"So you thought that would be a great time to get in bed with my husband?"

"I didn't know he was faithful!"

Persephone was silent, Hades was pinned, and for a moment Minthe felt relieved.

Until Persephone spoke.

"Now you do."

Minthe felt a sharp pain in her spine, and then seeing black spots, her thinking became erratic, until it was dark, and her thoughts were silent, and all that was left was a plant.

Persephone was breathing heavily, and then her eyes widened in shock at what she had done.

Hades cleared his throat and she jumped. She removed the branch with another wave of her hand and slowly he stood up looking at the plant.

"She deserved it," he said evenly.

Persephone just walked away, but Hades caught up with her, putting both hands on her shoulders. She burst into tears and hid her face in his chest.

"I shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

He rested his chin on her head, "I don't blame you."

She pulled away and started to wipe her tears, but Hades did it before she could.

"I'm sorry," she said so inaudibly she didn't think he could have heard her until he took her chin in his hand.

"Never say sorry."

They looked at the plant and Persephone didn't know what could have possessed her to harbor such anger. She was just a young nymph, an idiotic, foolish nymph.

"I'm not your father," Hades said suddenly and Persephone took a step back in surprise or suspicion, he didn't know, "I'm not Zeus. I won't leave you."

She nodded, and numbly she let him take her back down to the Underworld, forgetting about the plant that would run wild.

Persephone returned to her mother's the next day, still unsure about what happened. Hades sensed her reluctance, she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not, and he hoped six months apart would help her realize he still loved her.

He once again watched his wife leave him, Demeter crushing her in her embrace, Hermes there to guide her. Hermes realized something was wrong by the way Persephone glanced at her husband, the way her eyes were slightly swelled from crying. He felt as if it were his duty as her transport from the Underworld to investigate.

His way of investigating was trying to seduce her.

"Come now Kore," he said beneath an apple tree, "He hurt you didn't he? Why not hurt him back?"

"Stop Hermes," she said pushing his hand away.

"You're so beautiful Kore," he said putting his hand on her cheek, "You can't blame me."

"Hermes," she took his hand gently away from her cheek, "Don't."

"He doesn't care about you," Hermes shrugged, "Hurting him back can only make you feel better."

"I don't know if that's true," she said peeling an apple with a twitch of her finger.

"What more is there? He was in bed with her!"

She sighed, "Hermes-"

"You look so defeated Kore," Hermes said moving so he was kneeling in front of her, "I can't let this happen to you, one so vibrant and full of life."

He kissed her, his lips chapped from flying, but sincere. It was soft, he was trying to make this special for her, not forceful, but she didn't want it. She pressed a hand to his chest to push him off, but Hermes had already sealed his own fate.

Hades had watched Hermes' advances on his wife, so sure Persephone would stop him. She started to, pushing his hands away, and then poor naïve Hermes went in for the kiss. Hades' reached for Hermes immediately, his arm extending like smoke and pulling the God off of his wife, bringing him back to where Hades stood.

"Not smart," Hades growled.

"Lord Hades, how, uh… nice to see you…."

"I have a message for you to send Hermes."

Hermes flinched, not liking the look in The Rich One's eyes, "What would that be my Lord?"

"It doesn't really matter what the message is. Just that you should deliver it in Tartarus. Have fun."

"Stop!" she cried running towards them, but the smoky arm merely wrapped itself around her, from her waist to her mouth, keeping her quiet as she struggled against it.

Hermes gasped, "Please no!" he begged, but it was too late, Hades disappeared in a wisp of smoke, and Hades was left with a calm and frightening aura.

Hades brought the extended smoke closer, Persephone's face contorted in rage, but he just shrugged, and keeping the smoky arm around her brought her closer to him, though not too close "We need to talk."

Even more smoke enveloped them as he returned them to the Underworld.

"Listen," he started with the smoke still around her as they stood in the palace. She continued to thrash against him and he lifted her in the air with an impatient look on his face, "No, you're going to listen to me, even if it takes measures like this. I love you Persephone, I always have, and I'll let every God know I always will. I did not have an affair, she walked into the Underworld and Cerberus was about to attack and I wanted to do something nice because of you, I wanted to show you that I could manage that. The next thing I know you're screaming at me and there's a naked woman in my bed whose not you. If it was you, and the screaming was included that would have made much more sense and been much more enjoyable," he said trying to lighten the mood, but her dark green eyes stopped him, "I didn't touch her. I didn't want to touch her, I never wanted to. I love _you_ Percy, more then anything."

She was silent and slowly he lowered her down to the floor and released her, his arm becoming whole again.

"Do _not_ do that again," she hissed as the smoke vanished.

He stood straight, gave a sharp nod and then waited for her answer.

She stood very still and then very slowly relented, "But I do believe you."

He grinned widely and wrapped both fully intact arms around her and kissed her.

"Don't think you're free just yet," she scolded.

"Hm?"

"You have to apologize to Hermes."

"After you apologize to the weed outside," he teased.

"Um," she scrunched her lips together, "No."

He laughed, "Thought so."

**Story Two**

Peirithous and Theseus slowly walked down the Underworld entrance, swords drawn, square faces set in determination.

"You could not have chosen more difficult bride," Theseus said to Peirithous.

"You do know how I like a challenge."

"Sadly."

They continued to walk, their feet in careful movements, steady, prepared for any attack.

Suddenly a dog, large and monstrous, the three heads all drooling, began to bark, his back arched in attack, his eyes cruel and willing to kill.

"We can take him!" shouted Peirithous.

"Glad you're so confident," Theseus muttered.

Peirithous raised his sword but before he could strike a booming voice stopped him.

"Cerberus enough!"

A tall figure, his face completely blank, but his silver gaze hard, emerged from the shadows.

"Can I help you?" he said in an icy tone.

"We have come to bring back the fair Persephone and make her my bride!" Peirithous said raising his sword.

"He has," Theseus said pointing at his companion, "I'm here for moral support," then Theseus' eyes widened when he got a good look at the man, "Peirithous," he whispered urgently, "I believe this is… The Rich One… Ruler of the Underworld…"

Peirithous stopped for a heart beat, his eyes frozen in fear, and then he pulled back his shoulders and have a cocky smile, "Is that so?"

"Yes," said Hades, "It is. Why don't you come with me, Persephone is away with her mother, as most people would know, but you can wait in the dining room until she returns."

Peirithous beamed, "Good man! No hard feelings of course, Persephone would just make a wonderful bride, I'm sure you must know that."

Theseus hesitated before following, fearing doom.

"Of course," Hades said, and Theseus felt it would be wise to turn back now before Peirithous made an even bigger fool of himself.

"Peirithous," he whispered, "Don't you think its best if we leave?"

"What kind of idea is that Theseus? My bride awaits me! Do not act so afraid!"

"Not really acting…"

They walked the long way and both men gasped at Hades' palace. They called him the Rich One for a reason.

"Come, to the dining room, you must be hungry," Hades said and the followed him again into the long room, a cold marble table waiting.

"Sit down, sit down," Hades said with a wave of his hand.

Theseus hesitated but the moment they both were sitting something wrapped around them, keeping them stuck to the chair.

"What's going on?!" Peirithous shouted as the bondages wrapped tighter around them, their intent to keep them there forever.

Theseus felt himself become dazed, and the only thing he could remember was Hades' words.

"You'll never have my wife."

Peirithous would remain in the dark for the rest of his days, always sitting in the chair of forgetfulness, never knowing anything. Theseus would remain until Hercules came for him, and would never return to such a frightening place.

Hades was not to be trifled with.

When Persephone returned to the Underworld he opened his arms to her and kissed her gently.

"What did I miss?" she asked taking his arm as they walked to the palace.

He shrugged and kissed her neck, "Nothing of any importance."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Something to Live For**

**(Now)**

Hades and Thantos walked down the halls of his palace discussing some of the dead and who should go where, both holding folders and at one point or another pulling papers out and passing them between each other. Thantos' gangly body and long bony arms had made Persephone pause in uncertainty when she first saw him, but almost immediately her ears began to ring and she recognized him, smiling warmly, just glad to remember someone.

"Sometimes I think those judges of mine will never be able to do their job properly," Hades grumbled looking over a file, "With today's standards this man shouldn't be put in Tartarus!"

"They're old fashioned Hades," Thantos shrugged, "It's how they operate."

"They make my life more difficult," Hades shook his head and then came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong?" Thantos asked hesitantly looking around.

Hades could feel Persephone's footsteps running, going faster and faster until… they stopped. Another pair joined her, and the sudden stop took place as well, those steps belonging to Melinoe. Hades' brow creased and he started walking quickly to where the footsteps were, not wanting to panic, but not wanting to ignore it either.

"Hades?" Thantos called, worried now.

Hades just waved good bye as he turned a corner, and giving up on his patience let the smoke travel around his feet and transport him into the dining room, where his wife presumably was. He stood next to the long table, looking around him and not seeing anyone until he heard a loud screech, feet pounding, and Persephone gliding over to him, skidding across the floor. She hit him hard and they both fell to the ground, only then did Hades realize there was wax on the floor. Melinoe came in shortly after, and seeing the two on the floor turned to look at them, and fell down immediately, skidding the rest of the way on her back.

"If you two would calm down," Hades said calmly amongst their stifled laughter, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"We used to do this all the time," Melinoe said in an equally calm voice after the laughter faded, "Before…well you know."

Hades raised an eyebrow, and Melinoe gave him a defiant look. Hades slowly let a small amused smiled go on display before smothering it, as was his custom.

"Are either of you hurt?" he asked helping them both up.

When they replied negatively Melinoe and Hades began to have their own silent conversation until Persephone interrupted, "What don't you want me to know?"

"We haven't said anything," Melinoe said in her usual slow tone.

Persephone narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, and Melinoe took a step back in surprise and fright. That was a look that all mothers possessed, each with their own twist, and this was Persephone's. The look of the unhappy mother, one Melnioe had not seen in so many years.

"Well you see…" she started, breaking under the pressure sooner then Hades had expected.

"My dear Persephone," Hades said stepping in, "I think it's time I confessed something somewhat important."

"And what would that be?" Persephone said giving him a suspicious look.

He sighed, "Will you excuse us Mel?" he took his wife's elbow in his hand and led her out.

He led her out of the dining room and she immediately began asking questions.

"Love," he said putting a finger to her lips and smiling, "Just hold tight."

She thought it was an odd expression coming from Hades but she stayed silent until he led her through a pair of gold gates and into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

"These… this is the Elysian fields?" she asked hesitantly.

"You remember?"

"Barely," she said, still in awe, her eyes wide, "You haven't shown me this before."

He leaned against a tree and shrugged, "Not since your recent arrival, no. You haven't even been here a week."

"Almost a week," she said touching some of the flowers and giggling as they reached around her fingers.

"Persephone," he said quietly, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she said looking at him with a sweet smile, her eyes bright, the dark green eyes so trusting.

"Melinoe…" he started but hesitated. She looked at him with concern and he began again, "We…well Mel, is our daughter."

Persephone froze in place.

"You see," he started, I thought you would remember quickly, and I assumed it would be too overwhelming to tell you sooner if you remembered eventually."

"She can't… I mean our ages…"

"Gods age differently," he said, "Although Demeter made you look younger, by mortal standards you looked mid twenties when you left, and you've been catching up to that. Gods are immortal; they just stop aging at some point, eternal youth and what not."

She sat on the perfect green grass, chewing her lips and absentmindedly making the grass grow long enough to touch her fingers and then back to its normal state. Hades waited, Persephone wasn't one for dramatics, if anything she avoided the emotional, yet finding out she had a daughter must cause something of a stir.

"I can't believe I didn't remember her. My own _child_. What kind of mother am I?" she asked with a wide eyed look.

Hades immediately went to her side and tucked her under his arm, "It isn't your fault," he said taking her hand, knowing it was something familiar for her, "You're not a bad mother because of this."

"You didn't tell me?" she said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "How could you?"

"Please understand," he said in a low voice.

They sat there in silence, Persephone didn't know for how long, but eventually she rose, "I just need to… I don't know. Think I guess."

He nodded, watching her as she left, wishing desperately he could help her.

Persephone walked the palace aimlessly (Hades keeping track of her steps), Hecate walking with her for awhile, never saying anything, but gently touching Persephone's hand before leaving her. Thantos nodded gravely, and Persephone wondered how they could know so soon, how they could keep something like this from her.

Melinoe showed up awkwardly, "He told you."

"Yes," she said slowly, "And I'm sorry. For not remembering."

"You don't remember him either, and I mean, you loved him and all."

"I'm your mother," Persephone said, and it felt like her tongue was swollen, "I loved you as well."

"Yes," Melinoe said nodding, "But with him it was like… together you could accomplish anything. It didn't matter what, you just did. I'd never seen something so sick as you two in love."

Persephone smiled at the joke, "So I've heard. Was I a decent mother?"

"When you remember everything you'll look back at this and tease me if I say yes," Melinoe grinned, "And if I say no you'll be hurt now but laugh later."

There was a pause until Melinoe finally sighed, "Yeah you're a good mom. Even with the whole six month thing, but that's pretty much bull, and I don't think you have to do that any more."

Persephone smiled and Melinoe cleared her throat, pushing back the white side of her hair but letting the black hang in her eyes, "I'm gonna get going though. So, uh, I'll see you around?"

Persephone nodded and they awkwardly hugged and departed.

Later that night Hades sat in his bed, papers scattered around his lap, when he heard a knock.

"Come in my dear," he called.

"How did you know it was me?"

He didn't answer her, looking only at her nightgown, a light green silk piece that clung to her waist and splashed at the bottom of her feet. She looked perfect as always, but he could never take his eyes off her, and the gown made it harder. For Persephone she tried not to look at her husband who was without his shirt, her blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. He was the real perfection. His shoulders were wide, but not so wide that it was unnatural, they were strong, as well as his arms, but again not unnatural, as if he had taken steroids. His chest… she blushed even harder and looked away.

"Is there something you need?" he asked sitting up.

"Um… well no, I mean I was thinking," she took a deep breath, thinking of Melinoe, "I really want to make this all work out Hades. I don't want to spend the rest of my eternal years here not knowing anything, not knowing my own daughter and husband! I'm trying to remember everything, honestly it's ridiculous. I feel like I'm in some sort of bad movie."

"I know," he said patiently.

"So, well, I thought maybe if I went back to a semi normal routine, what I used to do before I mean, maybe it would just come back naturally?"

"If you wish."

She nodded nervously, "So what do I do now then?"

He paused, "You don't have to, but you could sleep in here tonight. Help me with these," he gestured to the papers."

Persephone looked hesitant at first but nodded, "Okay, yeah. Just sleeping though."

"Of course."

She stood there for a few more moments, Hades' eyes watching her intently until she took small steps to his bed and very carefully and nervously pulled back the covers. She felt the cold heat rise in her stomach, completely terrified as she climbed in next to him. She could feel the heat from his side, and pretended not to notice as he continue to watch her.

"So," she said trying to be light hearted, "Whatcha got?"

They searched through his papers, soul after soul to condemn, and he showed her how things were run, her eyes wide with interest. She would pull papers from stacks, expertly knowing where they were without asking (a good sign he thought), and quietly gave a short opinion. He knew she had more to say, but nodded, not wanting to press her.

Eventually Persephone's eyes began to droop and he kissed her forehead gently before removing the papers. Persephone could only marvel how comfortable she felt with Hades, it had been nearly a week and she was able to talk easily with him, laugh with him, flirt with him even. Now she was lying against his shoulder (next to his _shirtless_ chest!), in his bed, the lights off, holding his hand. She was learning to appreciate the art of hand holding, always feeling that it was a foolish way of showing affection. Honestly she thought any show of affection was rather foolish, but holding Hades' hand felt comfortable, sending shocks up her arm to her chest.

"Tell me something about yourself," she said turning to look at him, her chin now against his skin.

He smiled slightly, "Nothing much to tell."

"Don't give me that," she said sitting up next to him, "Come on!"

He rolled over on his side towards her and shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not interesting."

"I don't think I would have married you if you were boring."

"Eh, maybe you're boring too."

She glared playfully at him, and then became eerily quiet, staring off into space, and Hades frowned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She was silent for a few more moments and then spoke, "I read about… well, what you did for everyone. With your father."

Hades became rigid, "I had thought I took those ones out of the library."

"You did," she said and then continued ignoring his affronted look, and stopping him before he could ask how she found them, "I didn't want to say anything because I got the feeling you don't like to talk about it."

"I don't," he confirmed.

"It's just," she tried but didn't know how to phrase what she wanted to say, and suddenly felt self conscious and shy again, "I don't know. Never mind."

He took a strand of her hair and twirled the curl around his finger, his attention focused on the piece of hair, "It was a long time ago."

"Were you scared?"

"I had nothing to loose," he said softly, "I did what I had to with no regard for my life. The helmet of invisibility helped me greatly, but not for my safety, all I wanted was to win and cause Cronos pain. I was blood thirsty and young, trapped for my whole life. I do owe Zeus one thing; I owe him for giving me the chance to live."

"The…Cyclops gave you the helmet?"

"He did," Hades nodded, "Shame what Odysseus did to him, Poseidon was greatly angered, and it served the sailor right."

Persephone nodded and pretended like she understood what he meant, "What did you do when you had the helmet?"

"Destroyed some of their weapons, did what I could. I did it for nothing but seeing my father be put through the pain I had to go through," Hades' eyes darkened and his grip on Persephone tightened. She bit her lips trying not to say anything but he quickly relaxed, "It's why there's so many accounts of my cruelty and lack of pity. I mean its true, but mainly from that I think."

"I don't think you're any of that," she said softly and he kissed her hand.

"You've always believed the best in me my love."

She sighed, "I can't imagine going through anything so horrible."

He paused, thinking of when he found her bruised under the tree and shook his head. She didn't need to know.

"If I had you and Melinoe during the battle," he said, "I wouldn't have done nearly half of what I did."

"And why's that?"

"Because," he said smiling, wishing above all else he could kiss her, "You give me something to live for."


	16. Chapter 16

For those readers who like dialogue… you're about to be disappointed. I feel your pain, truly I do, I like dialogue as well, but this chapter lacks in it. If you want I'll give you a short summary.

_The war between the Gods and Titans lasted ten years, Hades got the helmet of invisibility, and the Gods kicked some major butt and won the war (Yeah Cronos lived, he's like in space or something, then it goes on about not seeing their mom that often, Hades last seeing her at his wedding). It then goes into Demeter's life and how she was raped twice (Once by Poseidon which resulted in a horse child, and then by Zeus which as you know led to Persephone). It gives some detail on Demeter's relationship with her daughter, and then a heated conversation at the end between her and Hades which is in the present, so you might enjoy the end of this chapter. Hope you liked the chapter._

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Different Fights of Freedom**

**(Before) and at the end (Now)**

Ten years.

Ten years of war, of blood falling to the ground, of lost comrades, loves, families, souls. The screams would echo and the Gods would cry, the Titans would laugh and the Gods would tear them down. Cronus would raise his voice in triumph, and then lower it in anger.

Hades preferred this life to his last.

He would later cut his life into categories. His first consisted of the darkness, the trapped feeling of doom within his father's black soul, the burning ice capturing his livelihood, taking away any hopes and dreams he could ever have. He wanted to die, and yet he never could, the pain he felt was everlasting.

And then he was released.

This was his second life, the shortest period. The war. He would sometimes combine it with his first, but it seemed inappropriate. This life he loved, the death made him feel as if he was in control, that he knew when to say good bye and when to keep going. The death was something he could never manage and yet felt so close to.

His third life was before Persephone, he was just the King of the Underworld. The fourth was after, starting at the moment he met her. She was his recovery, she was his life then. The death he was becoming seemed to melt away, and Persephone replaced it, her warm smile, her laugh, her glares, everything. Gods, how he loved that woman. He refused to be clingy he wasn't given the chance even if he could. She was taken from him half the year, and he would again let the rotting souls encase him until she came back to free his spirit.

The fifth was when she was kidnapped.

But at this moment Hades was in the second part of his life, walking away from the Cyclops, helmet in hand, smirk in place, and the arrogant step taking over.

"I hope you succeed young Hades!" the Cyclops called.

"As do I!" Hades waved and then in a wisp of smoke vanished to be with his brothers.

"There you are!" Zeus frowned at the stone table, "We did not wait."

"I wouldn't expect you to brother," Hades said sitting away from Poseidon and Zeus.

"What have you there?" Poseidon asked his eye brows lifting. Poseidon was not yet the king of the sea and yet his skin held a clammy look, as if begging for the salt water to sooth him.

"Helmet of Invisibility."

"While we plan you take action," Zeus said in a mocking tone, "What do you think you can do with that?"

Hades grinned, "Zeus I had thought you were much cleverer than that," in a swooping motion the helmet was placed on Hades' jet black hair, and he was gone.

Poseidon and Zeus stood up out of their chairs, their eyes wide. Hades took the helmet off and appeared behind them, "It works."

They spun around, Poseidon breaking into a large smile, "The war is as good as won."

Zeus seemed reluctant but nodded, "Then we must plan."

The final battle was the shortest, and yet the more terrifying, more risks were taken, more lives lost. Hades dodged the powers of each side, each time using his own to strangle the other. His brothers were side by side and he grabbed their arms and together they went to find their father.

Where they destroyed him, and sent him far away. Although they all wanted him dead, it would take more energy was needed then they were willing to give, after the long war, if an alternative would work. It went against the nature of the three Gods in such anger, but they granted their father some mercy. For the sake of their mother, if anything.

Hades could count the number of times he'd seen his mother after that on one hand. The last was at his wedding.

**------------**

Demeter was younger, the world was newer, and she was fresh. The war was won, and many rumors whispered that the Dark God of the Underworld had helped greatly, although Zeus received the final credit, after all, he had set them free. She wandered through the valley, thinking only of the beauty around her, not of the war that had ceased, or the lust that was now in the men, after long being torn away from the others. She did not notice Poseidon creed up behind her until it was too late.

Of course, she was younger then, he was easily evaded for a time. His hands grabbing at her, his ragged breath following her. Where she had made her final mistake was transforming into a horse. She should have paid more attention to what the Gods did, what they were in charge of. He was King of the Sea, that's all she wanted to know, all she thought she needed to know. He was also the God of Horses, the moment she ran into the group of four legged beasts and transformed her fate was sealed.

Poseidon snickered and noticed his sister standing out from the other true horses. He transformed into his own stallion, and trotted carelessly up to her, acting like a normal interested horse. She seemed amused until she looked into his eyes. The eyes of the ocean, and she ran from him, but he was faster, and she was doomed. Raped as a horse. How the crueler Gods would laugh. The rape resulted in her first born Arion, the brother Persephone would never know about. He was, after all, just a horse. Rape was common among the Gods, Zeus had established that. Arion was a horse, and once a month Demeter would watch him play with the other colts. But he was just a horse.

Demeter was beautiful. Everyone knew it, and eventually Zeus would look upon her golden features and his new goal was set. Demeter would be his for the time being. This was years, possibly centuries after Poseidon had come and gone, and now Demeter was put through the same torture. The same pain, the same grief, the feeling of never again being clean, and the only alternative is to float away from her body and wait for it to end.

This resulted in Persephone, beautiful Persephone who would one day face the same fate as Demeter.

A young Persephone was brought into Olympus, swaddled in blankets to be presented to her father. Zeus generally did not want anything to do with his illegitimate children, and Hera wanted absolutely nothing to do with the women, but she forced him each time to see these children he had sired, to look upon the face of the innocent babe and know that he created that, the child was his fault.

It had little affect on him, but the baby glowed brightly when she was brought, safely held in Demeter's already expert mothering arms.

"Oh my darling Demeter!" Aphrodite said coming close to the baby, "She's just precious!"

"Indeed," Athena said nodding from the side, "A child to be proud of."

The other God's seemed to adore children, they were crawling all over the place, small infant Eros would reach up for his mother and she would laugh and show her beautiful son off to anyone who would look. Aphrodite had had plans for his marriage, which Psych would later take from her.

"Your Lord," Demeter said softly upon entering Zeus's throne room, Hera by his side, the evil jealousy in her eyes.

"Ah, the luscious Demeter returns to me, and it seems this time she has brought a babe! Come now my dear, bring the child over; the Fates are here to choose her name."

"The Fates?" Demeter said alarmed, "But I had already chosen one!"

"We know," One of them said stepping out of the shadows and in a flash taking the baby into its arms, each one passing the bundle along.

"She doesn't make a sound," one commented.

"As a baby should be. Give her the gift of silence then?"

"Oh no sister, we cannot!"

"She seems fine with it now."

"She already has great beauty, I can see it."

"Well tell us what gift she shall receive then!"

The other Gods remained silent as the sisters conversed, and it took Demeter's entire will power not to snatch her child back, and even more will power not to tremble and scream in Zeus's presence.

"Her name is Persephone," one said.

"Her gift is one of great emotional strength, and she shall be the Goddess of Spring, of life, and yet the darkness will befall her."

The third chuckled, "In the best possible way."

Demeter immediately took her child back, "She's mine!"

The newly dubbed Persephone decided this was the perfect time to let out a cry, and the Fates laughed heartily as they disappeared.

"Why do you do this to me?" Demeter shouted at Zeus, "I want nothing from you! Nothing! And yet you torture me!"

"You do not treat the King of the Heavens in such a way!" Zeus bellowed, "Leave my presence!"

"Gladly!"

She marched out of Olympus vowing her daughter would never return. She never gave a thought that her child's pale green eyes would turn dark, or her changing hair would settle into a dark auburn when put into the dark. No, Demeter saw only happiness for her child, because that's all Demeter was willing to give. If Demeter was happy, then she was sure Persephone was as well. They had each other; all that was left for them in this world was each other.

That's all they needed.

So when Persephone was taken from her, a part of her died. It was only worse when she finally found comfort with the baby of a mortal family. She loved that baby, every night leaving him in the fire to turn him immortal… then that damned woman began to scream and the baby was lost… Demeter had wasted a year, an entire year, with that baby. Her real daughter was still gone from her, and she was tired of it. She would get her back.

She prevailed, although only half way, and every six months she was greeted by her unwilling child. Oh no, she wasn't as foolish as the other Gods thought her, she knew her daughter was miserable half the time. They were apart of each other, she knew it. She couldn't live without Persephone, she was the only reason she was kept sane. Someone to watch over, and to care for. Demeter was born to be a mother, not a lover she realized, but just a mother. Without Persephone she was nothing.

Then there was that grandchild she had… oh Demeter knew the condition of that birth, a possible rape baby, just like her mother. Nobody knew who raped Persephone but Persephone, but Demeter didn't have to guess. It was best Hades didn't know, although he suspected. Persephone had confided in Demeter once, one of the rare times she ever did.

"I could never tell him," she said softly one morning, the young newborn in her arms sleeping, the split color hair piled on her head, "If he knew… he can suspect of course, but he'll have no proof, nothing to act upon. I don't have it nearly as bad as you mother," Persephone gave a weak smile.

"I had no one to defend my honor."

"I should consider myself lucky," Persephone laughed, but it was a bruised laugh, sad and broken.

"I wasn't beat like you were," Demeter said softly.

"It doesn't matter," Persephone said through clenched teeth.

Demeter sighed, "You have a beautiful baby to show for it, like I did."

"She's Hades' child," Persephone said firmly, "Not… not theirs. I know this mother, I can feel it."

"You could always ask Hestia."

"I don't have to; I know who the father is!"

"Darling don't be foolish!"

Persephone stood up quickly, holding the baby so tight that she started to cry.

"Oh!" Persephone sighed and took the baby away, back to her room.

It was then Demeter started to formulate a plan.

It didn't take action for a few centuries. She faced her fear and made peace with her daughter, journeying down to the Underworld. She knew the river she needed, the River of Lethe. In only a few months her spell had been cast, some of Hecate's magic taken from her, Demeter now wielding it. Persephone was hers again, and when she woke up in the fog of London, she didn't ask questions. When Hades found her, they moved, and when Persephone once again woke up in different places around the world she never questioned it.

They were together again.

Until now.

Persephone didn't know about this visit but Hades left the Underworld, showing up at Demeter's door, back in the neglected and once gaudy garden.

"What do you want?" Demeter hissed.

"I think it's obvious," he said in a low sneer, towering over her in the wooden doorframe, "Stay away from my wife. Never, _never_, go after her again, or I will wipe that innocent look off your face. For good."

Demeter took a step back.

"I already said that I would no longer interfere."

"You've said the same thing before," he said in a dangerous voice, "The only reason I tolerate you is because of Persephone. But do not doubt, do _not_ doubt, what I will do to you if you take her from me again. I'm done with you. Done. Understand?"

"I understand perfectly brother," she glared, "You're taking your wife away from her mother. Once again."

"Persephone may see you if she wants, but Zeus has given me 'full custody', as he said. No more half years with her. If she chooses to see you I will be there, I will wait until she's finished with the likes of you, because I love her. You can't change that. You lost your claim on her when you disrespected her freedom."

No more half years? She was stunned, she was so sure she would see her child again… and now she had nothing. Her daughter was gone from her forever, permanently now. The weight of what was happening dawned on her, and her knees buckled. She fell to the floor at Hades feet, who only backed away.

"You're worthless," he glared.

"She would not appreciate you saying such things…"

"The only reason I've held back is because of her," he responded, "You can rot here for all I care. Don't ever think you have the power Demeter, we both know which one of us is stronger."

She let out a cry of despair, but he just turned around and left her, childless.

Once again Demeter was alone, desolate, only this time for good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Marriage**

**(Long Ago)**

"What do you want from me Hades?" Persephone sighed, lying in the grass of the Elysian Fields¸ letting her fingers glide against the water in a small lake.

Hades was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, his silver eyes scanning everything around them.

"You've been here almost a year Percy," he said softly, "When have I ever asked anything from you?"

She sat up, "You've never asked anything. Only told."

"You make me sound demanding."

She leaned on her elbows and laughed. Her hair was now an auburn shade, her eyes a dark jade, "How rude of me. I forget that all you've done is force me to stay down here."

"You know why," he said in a low voice.

She sighed again, "I know, I know."

They were quiet until she repeated her original question, "What do you want from me?"

This time it was his turn to sigh.

"I want…" he paused, and she looked up. His voice was different, strained somewhat, and slowly she stood up.

"You can trust me."

He just stared at her, his face expressionless.

Finally he said, "I want you, Persephone."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Hades for once was at a loss of words, "How to explain this?" he said in a distracted voice, "I… I mean I… like you. Very much."

"I like you too," she said hesitantly.

"Oh this isn't going well," he muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation, "I like you a lot. Our relationship has been rocky at best; you're stubborn and willful-"

"And you're sarcastic, demanding, short tempered-" she started counting on her fingers.

"_I'm _short tempered?" he started but then waved his hand in dismissal, "I wasn't finished, but yes, sarcastic and demanding I suppose…" he grumbled a little, "As I was saying, we're two opposing factors. You're life and I'm death," he said the last word bluntly, "We were never meant to work together."

The corner of her mouth twitched into a small smile, "Go on."

"You're enjoying the fact that I seem like a fool!"

She waved her hand, "Go on my little fool."

He rolled his eyes, "I suppose enjoying other's awkward pain could always bring us closer together."

"Starting now. Go."

"This isn't exactly how I planned it."

"You're doing fine, go back to the part where you say you like me, I enjoyed that."

"You know what," he said pointing his finger at her, "We're going to do this my way now."

He took a few long strides and wrapping an arm around her waist pulled her to him, and kissed her. It was the deepest, strongest, kiss she had received, more passion went into that kiss then she thought she could handle. She felt warm from it, the sensations moving down her neck all the way to her toes. His lips were strong, but not over bearing. For once he wasn't hesitant and gentle, after the first time he kissed her he had been more careful, each time they kissed it was like an accident. This wasn't an accident.

He pulled away, her eyes fluttered and she leaned in again. He chuckled, a deep chest laugh, and met her lips briefly before pulling back again.

"Wait," he said pulling back again.

"What do you want?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"To marry you."

"Why?" she asked immediately after, surprising him.

He let out a breath of frustration, "You want me to say it?"

She smiled, "If you say it, I'll say it."

He smiled with her and kissed her gently on the lips and said in almost a whisper, "I love you," he continued to kiss her cheek, the tip of her nose, her eye lids, so softly, and in between each kiss he would whisper the same words, "I love you."

She took his jaw in his hand gruffly so his eyes looked straight at her, "I love you too."

He smiled and she kissed his chin.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Hmm…" she kissed the corner of his mouth, "Maybe I'll let you figure it out."

She kissed him just under his jaw and was about to pull away completely when instead Hades brought her closer to him and fell into the grass. He landed carefully, Persephone on top of him laughing.

"What are you doing?" she cried as he flipped her so she was underneath him, his arms forming a cage around her.

"Say it," he commanded.

She gave him a mocking look, "Excuse me?"

One side of his mouth curved into a smile, "Say 'Yes Hades, I will marry you.'"

"Make me," she dared.

His mouth crashed down on hers, his hand coming behind her head, wrapping her hair around his fingers, but not being rough or cruel. She thought her lips would be bruised blue for days when he pulled away.

"Say it."

When she didn't say anything he took her mouth in his hold again, this time biting it softly, their tongues battling against each other. He moved his mouth down her jaw to her ear.

"Say it."

She merely let out a small laugh.

Once again, he pulled her head closer to his until she felt dizzy from his lips. She didn't know someone could kiss like this, so passionately, so quickly, like he was stealing the breath from her.

"Say. It."

"Yes," she nodded madly, "Hades, I'll marry you."

"Because you want to?" he asked, "I'm not forcing you into this."

Her chest was still catching its breath but her eyes were steely. She sat up, pushing him off of her some, "Hades," she said glaring at him, "Do not question me. If I want to marry you then I will, understand?"

"Perfectly," he said before kissing her again.

Everyone expected the Rich One to have a large and elaborate wedding, but it was just Hades, Persephone, Thantos, Charon and Hecate. It took place in the Throne Room, Charon brining Persephone to Hades, a dignified look on his face. Hecate stood ahead, she was the one giving the binding words.

Persephone's long curly hair was pinned back, a white gold crown with the leaves embroidered in. Her jade eyes shone brightly, her red lips put in a soft smile. Her dress was long, and to Hecate's chagrin white, her shoulders bare, her neck adorned with pearls. Hades gave her the most adoring look ever seen upon the King of the Underworld's face.

Hecate started the words, and Hades took Persephone's wrist in his firm grip while she did the same with his, her grip equally as firm.

Then there was echoing footsteps.

Hades' eyebrows frowned, he couldn't feel the steps, he hadn't felt anyone come into the Underworld. Then a tall, regal looking woman entered, her face stonily silent, her long deep wood colored hair to the floor, her skin dark. She spotted the proceedings and walked over with purpose.

"Rhea," Hades whispered astonished.

"My son," Rhea said in a deep voice, and following her was the oldest goddess Persephone had ever seen, hair grey, face wrinkled, but still standing tall.

"Gaia," Hades' eyes widened and everyone else began to bow, "What's going on?"

"You are getting married my son," Rhea said in toneless voice, "The Underworld will have a new Queen. I came to inspect her."

Persephone bristled, but said nothing, waiting.

"After all, we cannot have a poor subject to be Queen."

"You never interfered with any other marriage," Hades said his eyes narrowing.

"No other marriage is as important as this!" the old Goddess Gaia interjected,

"The Underworld is a great responsibility for a girl such as herself," Rhea added.

"You don't have a right to interfere," Hades growled dropping Persephone's wrists and taking a few angry steps forward.

"You have no right to marry such a slip of a thing! She is too different Hades, she will never survive in the Underworld, she's weak!"

Persephone walked next to Hades angrily, "Talk to me, I'm right here," she said in a steady voice, but Hades could catch the danger behind it. Turning to warn her Rhea stopped him with a laugh.

"Please child, what are you to us? We seek only to keep others safe, to keep my son sane."

Gaia turned to her and with a sarcastic smile let a vine rip loose from her hand straight at Persephone, but Persephone was quicker, grabbing the vine expertly. At her touch the plant turned brown and withered to the ground.

"You do not attack her!" Hades cried and was about to lurch forward when Persephone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't," she said in a soft voice.

Gaia looked amused at her withered vine, "Goddess of Spring," was all she said.

Rhea remained cool and indifferent, only shrugging, "So she can make things wilt?"

Gaia paused before sending a stream of vines, all of which wrapped around Persephone.

The other Gods gasped, and Hades cried out, but almost instantly the vines fell and there was no Persephone, only a pile of light blue petals.

"What did you do?" Hades snarled, the ground starting to shake beneath him.

Rhea gave Gaia an alarmed look, but the Goddess shrugged. Hades looked bent on destruction, but quickly the petals gathered together and Persephone reappeared, a look of pain on her face.

"That was the most painful thing I've ever done in my life," she said in a voice full of agony, and then anger, "Have you ever ripped yourself apart into flowers?"

Both goddesses shook their heads.

"Then don't come in here telling me I'm weak! You don't even show up in any of your children's lives, and now you expect you can charge in here and tell him what to do? I've had it up to here with controlling parents!" she turned to Hades' anger still clear, "Hades do you want to marry me?"

"Yes I-"

"Then we're done here," she cut him off and glared at the other two, "I love him. That is all that matters, if you feel that I will have trouble becoming his queen, then just wait. I will prove you both wrong."

She spun on her heel and in a commanding voice barked, "Hades now!"

Hades, not used to being commanded, had a shocked look on his face as he went back to his position next to Persephone, but went none the less.

"Hecate?" Persephone asked sweetly.

"Oh… well, yes. As I was saying…"  
"You think you can get away with talking to us like that?" Rhea snapped, "We who have brought the Gods to their knees?"

Persephone turned towards them, her eyes livid, "I respect who you are, but now you must respect who I am and what I am doing."

"I cannot permit you to marry my son."

"I cannot permit you to stay in the Underworld then," Hades said darkly.

"You would not dismiss your own mother!"

Hades raised his eyebrows, "Would you like to see me do so?"

"You little fiend," Rhea glared at Persephone, "I will not have this!"

"Rhea," Gaia snapped, "Enough. You are embarrassing yourself."

Rhea's mouth opened and closed repeatedly in shock and then finally she huffed dramatically and glared.

"You may continue," Gaia said extending her hand.

The wedding ceremony was completed without further incident, Gaia and Rhea standing in the back watching, and when it was done Hades and Persephone looked at the two expectantly.

"Congratulations Hades," Rhea said slowly, "You have found a wife as stubborn as yourself."

"She's the Goddess of Spring," Gaia the Earth Goddess said proudly, "The nature Goddesses are the best of them."

Hades smiled, a full fledged wide smile, and turned to kiss his new wife. She blushed, "I'm sorry for yelling at your mother," she whispered.

"She's still not as insane as yours," he grinned and kissed her again.

"Still," Persephone shrugged.

"She really isn't so bad once you get to know her," Hades offered, "However I haven't actually gotten to know her."

This was the marriage of Hades and Persephone. No rape involved.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Hestia Speaks Out**

**(Now)**

Hades woke up early, something he had been doing a lot lately. When Persephone and he had been together for the six months they had a unspoken schedule. He would go to bed late, and she would go to bed early. She would wake up early and he would sleep late, while one slept the other would do work. But lately he was making sure he was awake before she was.

She was still asleep, her face pressed against the pillow, both arms wrapped around it. He remembered how they used to sleep she always needed to hold onto something, she _had_ to. When they were first married she would hold on to a blanket, turning her into a "selfish blanket stealing fiend" as he told her. She tried hugging her knees to her, but it made Hades feel like a wife beater so that stopped.

"God's Percy," he rolled his eyes, "Hold on to me then."

"I don't want to get in your personal space," she said softly.

"Like this?" he asked and rolled over on top of her and nibbled at the base of her neck. She cried out, laughing and pushing him off.

"Maybe not exactly like that," she laughing, "But I don't want to seem clingy."

"Percy," he kissed the top of her head, "I worry about your sanity."

She curled up next to him, holding his arm, and let her head rest on his shoulder. She fell asleep like that and continued to for years.

Now she was holding the damn pillow.

He rolled out of bed; he felt deep hatred towards that pillow. Looking at the clock he saw it was only four AM. Four? Why was he even awake? The moment he thought that Persephone made a small hissing noise followed by a tiny scream.

"Persephone?" he sat next to her on the bed, his hand on her shoulder, "Persephone?"

She started breathing deeply, letting out another scream, louder, terrified.

"Persephone!" he cried shaking her, "Wake up!"

She became still, and this scared him more then the screams. She was like stone, unmoving, cold.

"Wake up!" he said, his voice echoing, and immediately Persephone shot up in her bed, eyes wide, hair flying, her hand clutching at her chest, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hades!" she whimpered and threw her arms around his neck hiding her face against his chest.

"It's okay love," he whispered petting her short curls hushing her softly, "I'm here, you're safe."

He held her closer to him and she curled up against him, partly scared of what she had dreamt, and partly curious as to why she needed him like this, why he made her feel better. Whatever the reason she did feel better, she felt safe, and she didn't want to leave his arms, she just wanted to stay there with his body heat.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked kindly.

She was quiet before pulling away, feeling like a child, "It was just a stupid dream, but it felt so real… I don't know where I was, but there was so many shadows…so much pain and screaming… so red…"

Hades restrained himself from gulping audibly.

"Then what happened?"

"Someone came and saved me," she shrugged, "Couldn't see the face, just the…" her words began to slow down and looked at him, narrowing her eyes in concentration. He seemed ashamed and looked away, putting his hand to the back of his neck, "Outline," she finished, "Hades, that really happened, didn't it? And you saved me…"

He cleared his throat, "You were in Tartarus."

"That's… that's where the souls go if they sucked at life right?"

His lips twitched, "If you want to say it like that, yes."

"What happened for me to go there?"

His face held guilt and then was immediately replaced by the stoic mask he wore so often. He took her hand gently, "It was my fault you were there. It was your first time down here and I left you alone too long. You got lost, and if it wasn't for the Fates, I don't know what would have happened… I would have found you, but I doubt your sanity would have stayed the same."

She paused, "It wasn't your fault," she started to laugh and he gave her an appalled look.

"You can't possibly find this funny?"

"Well I mean, what happened was I got lost, and I was so excited that I was lost I continued to purposely get even more lost!"

He situated himself better on the bed so he could look right at her, "Do not joke with me about this."

"No it's true," she said nodding vigorously, "I remember! I was too embarrassed and ashamed to tell you I just kept my mouth shut, and eventually forgot. We sort of ignored that whole escapade."

He seemed to stare at her, disbelieving, "You got lost on purpose?"

"I was young!" she defended herself, "I figured after I was thoroughly lost I could fix it and feel clever!"

He was still before rolling his eyes, "Of course you did. Do you remember what happened…after?"

She shook her head, "Why?"

He gave a shaky smile, "No reason."

She scooted closer, leaning against his shoulder, "What happened?"

"I did something you hated me for."

Her eyes met his, large and curious, dark green. He couldn't keep everything from her.

"I made you eat a pomegranate so that you would stay down here forever because the Fates told me I had too."

Persephone looked at him intently and shrugged, "Okay."

"What?" he said in disbelief, "Do you know how long I had to suffer because of that? You hated me!"

"Oh," she shrugged, "It was a long time ago. Obviously I forgave you."

His lip curved into a sort of half smile, "I don't think you're upset because you're used to it in a way. You're remembering better."

She smiled, "I hope so. I really do want to remember."

Getting back into bed Hades felt her arms curve around his own as she put her head on his shoulder. He never knew he could miss something as small as this so strongly, but now what he had it back he never wanted to loose it again. It felt like his chest was being compressed, the feeling of love once more.

"You know," she said quietly, "I don't think I remember you or Melinoe because you were the most important things in my life. I have too many memories to just suddenly remember you. So… I guess you're too important for me to remember instantly."

He squeezed her hand gently, "I hope so."

Persephone kissed his cheek quickly, quick enough for Hades to not be able to respond. He looked at his wife, who had closed her eyes with a mischievous smile.

He shut his eyes, content. He was finally getting somewhere.

Later when it was sufficiently _not_ four AM, Hestia stopped by.

"Hades," she nodded as she stepped into the palace, "It's nice to see you again. How is she?"

"Better," Hades nodded and led her to the large expanse of living room where Persephone sat on the floor against the couch reading. Hestia put her hand on Hades' arm.

"I wish to speak with her alone for a few moments."

He gave her a curious look but nodded and left, not saying anything. The two were close, close enough not to need so many words in their conversation.

"Your Highness," Hestia said, raising her voice.

Persephone looked up from the book, her eyes narrowed from reading. She blinked a few times and then smiled politely, "You don't have to call me that."

"It's who you are," Hestia said sitting down on the couch and patted the cushion besides her, "You are the queen of the Underworld."

"At one point I guess," Persephone sighed, "Now I just feel like an annoying guest."

"You shouldn't, you've brought the Underworld together again."

Persephone shrugged, "How are you Hestia?"

"You're wondering why I'm here."

"I've only met you once," Persephone admitted, "But you're important to Hades so you're important to…"

"You," Hestia finished smiling, her full lips parting slightly, "Because you love him."

Persephone's face turned pale, "Why are you here?"

"I need something from you," Hestia said lowering her voice, "If you care for Hades then I need you to listen to me."

Persephone looked hesitant, "What's going on?"

Hestia put her fingers to her lips, "Stay quiet. If he tries hard enough he can here you."

Persephone lowered her voice, "I don't understand."

"Hades loves you more than anything, and everything I'm about to tell you he kept secret because of that love."

Persephone nodded, her eyes wide.

"My dear Queen, Hades kept Melinoe a secret from you for more then one reason. She could possibly have been the result of a rape."

Persephone's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Listen," Hestia said quickly looking at the door, "Zeus is a cruel man, a vile and undeserving God, with lusts that outweigh anything I have ever seen. He has raped far more than his share of women. He raped you."

"Oh my Gods…" Persephone put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Listen," Hestia said, "I gave you and Hades the chance to conceive, and Zeus took that chance to… to ravish you. Melinoe may be Hades' daughter. But she may not be."

Persephone shook her head, her breath caught, the room spinning around her, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when you remember this," Hestia said lowering her voice even further, "You cannot tell Hades who hurt you."

Persephone wasn't able to speak but finally was able to squeak, "Why…?"

"If you care for him, you won't tell him. If he pressures you, remain strong, you cannot ever tell him what Zeus did to you."

"I don't understand..."

"If you tell him Hades will go on the war path. This is not to be cruel to him, although he may say so; this is to keep him safe. To keep everyone safe, as much as we begrudge Zeus we need him. Please Persephone, promise me, for Hades sake."

Persephone nodded, although her eyes were elsewhere. Hestia stood up, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Persephone didn't know how long she sat there, but when Hades came up next to her she jumped, clutching her hand to her chest in shock.

"What did she say to you?" Hades asked kneeling next to her, his eyes searching her face.

"N-nothing. No. Nothing. Never. Nothing at all."

Hades gave her a suspicious look, and as subtly as he could took her hand in his, "You can tell me anything you know. Anything at all, you can trust me."

"I know," she said faintly standing up and pulling away gently, "I need to… I need to go to my room."

Hades watched her as she left, wanting her hand back in his.

As Persephone lay on her bed, wishing to rewind her life. It was all so much easier when she was Cori, a young teenager wishing to go to college. Now she was Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld, wife of Hades, mother of Melinoe.

Speaking of which, Melinoe slowly opened the door and sat next to her mother and put a gentle hand on her back, "I'm sorry."

Persephone sat up and shook her head, "No. It's not your fault."

Melinoe hugged Persephone, and then it was over. Persephone took a deep breath, this was her daughter, and she loved her. She loved Melinoe. Melly, who had laughed at such a young age, who crawled her way to Persephone's thrown, who's first steps took place in Hades' office. Her trip around the outside bringing souls with her and laughing hysterically when she came back, talking of howling dogs. Her bright eyed questions, her hidden agendas, quiet laughter. She was her daughter.

And she remembered her.

"Melinoe!" Persephone cried and began to laugh, "I remember you! I remember you!"

"Mother," Melinoe smiled, "I missed you."

It was later that night when Persephone lay in bed next to Hades smiling, "Do you remember when Melinoe-"

"Yes Persephone," Hades laughed, "I do. I was there too."

Persephone smiled, "Sorry. I'm just excited. I mean, it's like we had her all over again!"

Hades laughed his deep laugh and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head, "I'm really happy."

"Me too," she said wiggling her shoulders and grinning, "Like really, really happy. Really happy."

"So happy you might have to use a synonym for the word."

She laughed, to overjoyed to glare, "Hades she's ours! Both of us! On one being!"

He paused, his smile flickering, "Yeah…"

"I mean, I know there's the possibility that she's… but I feel it in my gut, she's ours."

"Possibility?" Hades questioned, his forehead creasing, "What do you mean possibility?"

Persephone's eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously, "Huh? I'm sorry what?"

"Who told you?" he growled, "It was Hestia wasn't it? Dammit, I knew she was up to something!"

He jumped out of bed, his face red. He brushed his hands through his hair and paced back and forth.

"Hades love, calm down-"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, and she recoiled as if he had struck her, "You can never call me that unless you mean it. You don't remember me. Don't call me that."

"Hades," she said softly, "Come here."

"No," he shook his head, still pacing, "I'm going to talk to her. She can't just come down here and interfere with my family!"

"I'm going to remember eventually!"

"Maybe not!" he threw his hands up in the air, "After all you don't remember me."

"Hades," she said getting out of bed, her voice taking on an entirely different tone, Hades almost thought it was pleading, "Please. I don't want to remember, I want to spend time with you before it fully… impacts me. Right now it doesn't even seem real, but I can feel it coming. Please. Stay with me."

He stood there for a few moments, looking at the ground but finally nodded and went over and wrapped Persephone in his arms, her own wrapping around his torso.

That night Persephone dreamed of the past event.

All Hades could do was hold her in his arms while she cried out, silent tears falling down her face.

And a single one falling down his own, when once again his heart broke for her.


	19. Chapter 19

The next chapter will be the last one! Sorry if this is sort of sudden, I have the last chapter written, but I think I'm going to redo it, which is why this one came out so late. Hopefully I'll have it out before Christmas (Its already Hanukah, so too late for that), sorry if I kept anyone waiting.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Departure**

**(Long ago)**

To skip forward to the day when Persephone was taken away from her husband is not such a large leap in time from the day she was married.

Hermes came dashing in to see Hades sitting and judging with Persephone right besides him, learning, only making small comments quietly to her husband when needed. She had never been in charge of something as important as this before, and she was enjoying it immensely. Hades hadn't said anything but he was getting a shocking amount of souls coming in and it worried him, but he kept quiet so as not to let Persephone know.

"Excuse me," Hermes cut in.

Both heads swerved in his direction, and Hermes' eyes widened at Persephone's change. Her clothes were black, her eyes and hair had darkened, her skin had lightened, and her mouth had a new look, a curious, mischievous curve around it. She looked at him and with a polite smile and nod.

"Nice to see you again."

Hades however didn't seem pleased at all, "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Hermes started, "Zeus needs to see you right away."

Hades rolled his eyes and began whispering to Persephone. Hermes strained to hear what he had to say, but he couldn't make out a word. The two rulers of the Underworld had their heads leaned in close, their own language in the whispers.

"Fine," Hades said standing.

"Both of you actually," Hermes said in a small voice, fearing Hades' wrath. He was right to think so because at his words Hades' face contorted in rage and the Underworld shook.

"He thinks he can just tell _me_ what to do?" he started, but immediately Persephone stood up and put a hand on his arm.

"One moment Hermes," she said without looking at him, her eyes staying on Hades' face, "Hades love," she said calmly, "Come."

She led him out and Hermes heard shouts echo from the hall. First it was just Hades and then Persephone began to yell back.

"He can't control me!"

"You can't avoid him!"

"I want nothing to do with him! Whatever he wants he can't have it!"

"He hasn't asked for anything! You cannot ignore him, it will only end badly."

"Not for me it won't."

Hermes flinched at that.

Persephone went back to hushed angry whispers.

"I don't trust him."

Persephone's whispers.

"I could easily destroy Hermes, at the very least make him wish he never came back!"

Hermes' squeaked.

More of Persephone's whispers.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

There was a long pause and then Hades came out, his face clouded, "We'll meet you there Hermes."

"How do I know you will?"

Hades stopped to glare and Hermes felt himself turn cold.

"I'll take your word," Hermes said and backed away.

"Good idea."

When Hades and Persephone left the Underworld Persephone was shocked to see the dying world around her. She gasped, her hand flashing to her mouth, "Oh Gods…"

Hades remained stoic but put a gentle hand on her wrist. It was horrible, everything brown and wilted, death surrounded them, but not in the way they had been in the Underworld. This was an unnatural, horrid death.

At Olympus Hades and Persephone entered carefully, going into Zeus' throne room with guarded look. Zeus sat in the giant gold throne, Demeter standing next to her crossing her arms the moment she say Hades. Persephone though stopped cold behind the door. Hades looked behind him, confused and took a step back.

"Percy?"

"Hold on," she said taking a deep breath, "Just my mother… Alright, I can go."

She continued to walk with him and Demeter's hard gave melted.

"Kore!"

Demeter ran across the room and enveloped her daughter in her arms, rocking her back and forth, kissing her cheeks.

"My darling, my darling! My poor baby! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Mother," Persephone said as her mother put both ands on her face and pushed them together in the motherly fashion making Persephone mumble her words, "I'm fine."

"You!" Demeter growled turning to Hades, pushing Persephone behind her, "You did this!"

Hades remained blank and then turned to his brother, "Is there something you needed Zeus?"

"Uh," Zeus said looking anywhere but at his older brother and his new wife, "Demeter has uh, presented a problem…"

"A _problem_? He stole my daughter from me!"

"Mother!" Persephone yelled, "He did no such thing!"

"Hush child, you've been through too much," Demeter said kindly, "Why don't you wait outside while the adults talk?"

Persephone took a step back in indignation, her face purely humiliated, "I _am _an adult."

Demeter gave her an indulging smile, "Of course you are Sweetheart, but the rest of us really need to speak now."

Persephone's eye brows rose, her face helpless. She could fight with the God of the Underworld, terrify the God of Love, triumph over the mother of the Gods, become a Queen, and learn the extent of her powers. This was nothing compared to arguing with her mother.

"Persephone has just as much say as the rest of us," Hades said in an even voice and Demeter's eyes narrowed.

"What's happening?" Persephone asked turning to Zeus.

"Demeter refuses to feed the mortals until you return to her."

There was a long awkward pause and then Persephone spoke, "You did that? You're the one who killed everything?"

"I did what I had to," Demeter sniffed.

"How could you?" Persephone said, too horrified to say anything above a whisper.

"You're too young to understand," Demeter snapped, "Don't speak about something you know nothing about."

"You know what?" Persephone said, her voice rising, and Hades could hear that dangerous chip in her words, and he failed at hiding a smirk, "I am not the one acting childish, you are. You cannot kill innocent people, innocent _life_ because of what you want! You didn't come to see me at all! How dare you? You have no right."

"I have no right? You are my daughter! I do what I have to so that I can save my child. You were kidnapped, I couldn't let you waste away."

"Well it sure took you long enough to make sure I hadn't _wasted away_."

"I was devastated!"

"I was happy!"

Demeter pulled back as if she had been slapped, "You're lying to me."

"Hades and I are married. You cannot take me from my husband."

"You entered into this union willingly then?" Zeus asked tilting his head.

Hades gave his brother a dark look.

"I'm just checking," Zeus shrugged.

"Of course I did," Persephone snapped.

Zeus raised his eye brows at her tone but let her continue to snap at her mother.

"You've killed people! You're a murderer!"

"It doesn't matter, obviously you're delusional. He's corrupted you. I want her back Zeus; I will continue to let the crops die until I have her."

Persephone opened her mouth but Zeus help up his hand to order silence. He seemed to be thinking and stroked his beard, eyes lost in thought. Finally he rested them on Hades, "I am sorry brother."

Hades tensed, and Persephone gasped, shaking her head in disbelief.

Demeter nodded in approval, smug.

"Zeus you're entered dangerous territory," Hades said, his voice quiet as usual.

"I have no other choice," Zeus said shaking his head, "I really do regret this situation. You two can no longer see each other. Ever."

Persephone walked determinedly past her mother who started to protest, but Persephone gave her a cold hateful look and Demeter could only stare. Persephone walked up to Hades shaking, "No," she said still disbelieving, "They can't do this."

Hades and Persephone took a few steps away from them, Demeter started to protest but Zeus held up his hand, "Give them a moment."

"I won't let this happen," Hades said forcefully, "They can't keep us apart."

Persephone felt like she was falling away from everything, tears stinging her eyes, "I…I love you."

"Shh," he said gently, wiping the tears from her eyes, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "It'll turn out right, you'll see."

"You won't do anything dangerous?"

He chuckled, "We'll be together again, that's all you need to worry about."

Her heart jumped in her throat, "Don't! I'll do something, I will, you don't have to do anything," she was ranting now, the tears coming more forcefully, "I can talk to my mother, I'll do whatever it takes, I won't leave you. I…I'll die, I'll pick those damned flowers-"

"No!" he said loudly, the one word Zeus and Demeter could hear in their fervent whispers, "You will do no such thing. Understand me? Promise me you won't do anything so stupid."

She bit her lip and he put his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me!" she timidly looked at him, "Promise me. Please."

She gave a heartbreaking nod.

"Say it," he said without realizing how those words would affect her. 'Say it.' Words used in his proposal.

Her tears fell freely now and she nodded again, "I promise."

He brought her into his arms, holding her against his chest. He would remain strong here. When he returned he would let the emotion out. Now he needed to be strong for his wife.

"Don't cry Percy," he said soothingly, "We'll see each other again."

"Ahem," Demeter broke through, "Kore darling, we need to leave."

"No," she muttered shaking her head furiously against him, "No, no, no."

He pulled away, his heart breaking at her sob. He lifted her chin and she saw the complete sadness in every line of his face as he kissed her, "I love you. I always will."

"I guess I should thank you for the pomegranate then," she said attempting to laugh, but only crying harder.

Hades froze and then broke out into a smile, "Percy!" he said excitedly and kissed her quickly, "You're a genius!"

She gave him a confused look, too upset to bring out a witty comment, and Hades took her hand in his and led her over to Zeus.

This moment holding his hand would cause her to remember his touch centuries later when it was all she could remember of him.

"You can't have her," Hades said proudly, "She ate my pomegranate."

Zeus smiled lazily, "Ah, you are clever."

"_What?_ She did _what?_"

"She ate fruit of the Underworld Demeter," Zeus said in a bored tone, "You may leave now."

"No! No, no, no!" Demeter said her voice shrill, "I will starve the mortals for all eternity, and it doesn't matter to me! I will do it!"

Persephone gave Hades a confused look, "What's happening?"

Hades grinned, "You are my wife, and you will remain that way," he said pulling her closer, "You can't leave if you've eaten the fruit of the Underworld."

After much heated discussion, Persephone and Demeter battling against each other, Hades saying few words, but when he did they were forceful and listened to. To him it was obvious what he wanted, this war was between mother and daughter.

"Enough!" Zeus yelled exasperated, "Persephone how many seeds did you eat?"

She started opening her mouth and Zeus stopped her, "Swear on Styx you'll tell the truth."

"I swear on Styx I ate six," she sighed.

"Good," Zeus said satisfied, "For now Persephone you will return with your mother for six months. You will then go back with your husband for the other half of the year."

Persephone and Demeter looked ready to argue, and Hades' still looked displeased but Zeus simply stood up, "I am finished. Hera will see to everything else."

Hades nodded reluctantly, "I don't like the verdict, but it's much better then before. There's only so much you can do when a psychotic homicidal maniac is on the loose," he said in a louder voice looking at Demeter.

"Especially when she's a Goddess," Persephone whispered.

Hera came in looking annoyed, "Hurry this up."

"It's not as bad as before," Persephone said trying to convince herself as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her husband, "I'll see you soon then."

"I'll be waiting," he reassured her and they parted, no last kiss, no 'I love you', just the few words they had left. Public affection was not a common interest between them, and already they had shown enough to last them the rest of their lives. Their love lives were private, not for other's eyes.

Persephone walked out with Demeter, down the steps she had first met Hades on a year ago. She looked over her shoulder and Hades was on the top step, the sun creating shadows around him, his face morose.

_Six months_, he mouthed.

_Six months_, she mouthed back.

During those six months Persephone was constantly by her mother's side, and on the rare times she could get away to her garden alone, all she could focus on was breathing. Simply to breath without her mother or anyone else present was enough.

Six months passed for Hades just as slowly as it passed for Persephone. He returned to the Underworld, his face clouded, his step angry.

"Hades?" Hecate looked worried, "Where's Persephone?"

"With her mother for the next six months," he grunted, and with that evaporated to his room, where he stayed for two days, coming out with an unshaven face and small circles around his eyes, but other then that was intact. He continued to go through the judging as if nothing had happened, but now he seemed consumed by his work. The Underworld took its hold on him until six months later.

The morning of the day Persephone would be returning Hades emerged freshly shaven, his color (the little there had ever been) back to him, his determination set.

"Well don't you look nice," Hecate smiled, "What's the occasion?"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare try to take her attention from me," he warned, "I mean it."

She waved her hand, "So since you're the husband you get her attention first?"

Hades exited the Underworld's cave, somewhat late because of a hold up with a very unruly soul, and hid his surprise at seeing the group assembled outside.

"Sorry I'm late," he said evenly, "I tried not to be."

Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Hermes, and Hestia all stood around him, but his attention immediately shifted to his wife, who was failing at hiding her happiness. She gave a shy smile and he returned it with his own half smile. She had missed that smile.

"Ahem, so can we get this over with?" Zeus said looking at the sun. Hera rolled her eyes.

"You insisted we all come."

"I was hoping for excitement!"

Hestia turned away from the group and took a few steps towards her brother, "I'm happy for you brother. You deserve better then the situation you have, but the bride seems to fit well with you."

"Thank you Hestia," he said quietly as she walked away.

"From now on Hermes will escort Persephone from the Underworld when she leaves," Zeus said gesturing to the frighten creature before them.

"How kind of you," Hades said with a dangerous clip to his words.

"I can't stand this," Demeter said tearfully, "Kore darling, tell me you don't want to go back!"

"I love being on earth," Persephone admitted, "But I love my husband more."

Hades couldn't hide his surprise at her public express of emotions. She blushed furiously when the words left her lips and looked to the ground, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Don't say foolish things child, he is incapable of such sentiments, he stole you away from me!" Demeter snapped.

"I love her too," Hades cut in and this caused the group to raise their eye brows collectively, "Are you ready Persephone?"

She nodded, and took his outstretched hand.

"Good bye mother," she waved, and then followed Hades back into the cave where they disappeared from sight.

"Aw, you love me, that's so sweet," she laughed.

"You never take me seriously," Hades murmured and kissed her until her lips felt swollen.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too my queen," he said and then taking her in his arms, they both dissolved to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry this took so long. I redid it, but then it just wasn't working so I redid it again, and now you're seeing the first one. I figure since I can't find the right ending, I'll use the one I have. It's not perfect, and there's no major battle like scene which I had been writing, but its sweet I think, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Unfinished End**

**(Now)**

For awhile after Persephone woke up from the dream of her rape, Hades kept away, in his mind giving her space. To Persephone he was abandoning her, leaving her because once again she had been used. She sought comfort in Hecate and Melinoe, never saying a word about what bothered her, but instead attempting to laugh and act as if nothing was wrong. Melinoe turned out had a very sarcastic and dry sense of humor, which didn't surprise Persephone in the least. She was Hades' child after all it seemed, staying in the back with her arms folded and only saying something when needed. She had dealt with so much, having to help Hades run the Underworld when Persephone was kidnapped. She wasn't made for the job, she had never been fated to handle such a responsibility, and yet she had handled it as best she could. It had taken its toll on her though, and now she was wiped out, leaving her old Goddess duties of running around Greece with souls alone. Hades had always disliked her leaving the Underworld in the first place, and didn't encourage her to go back.

"What do you think of us taking a break from the Underworld and just… walking around outside?" Persephone asked as her, Hecate, and Melinoe stood around in the kitchen doing various things. Hecate was eating some bread type thing Persephone could only guess at the name and reading a magazine, Melinoe sitting on the floor reading, and Persephone sitting on the counter sipping her coffee.

"Yeah because that would go over well," Melinoe scoffed, "Lets all go up to Hades and say 'Hey Hades we all want to leave your kingdom hope you don't mind. Oh don't worry we wont loose Persephone again, honest, her mother is only insane and on a rampage, but really what's the worst that could happen? We could loose her again? Ah, no biggie we can handle it a second time.'"

Persephone gave Melinoe a look saying she didn't appreciate the sarcasm, "We wouldn't say that."

"It doesn't matter what we say, that's what he'll hear," Melinoe shrugged.

"Or we could not tell him," Hecate pointed out.

"Have you ever heard of someone sneaking out of the Underworld? Because I haven't," Melinoe pointed out.

"You're young!" Hecate waved her hand and turning the pages of the paper catalogue.

"Well I have some say here, don't I?" Persephone said defending her cause, "I can leave if I want!"

"As long as Hades is there," Hecate said.

"He doesn't care if I leave or not," Persephone laughed.

Hecate and Melinoe looked at each other with raised eye brows, "Are we talking about the same Hades? Because if we are, then you're wrong. That man spent years running all over the world looking for you."

"For his _queen_," Persephone said pointedly, "That's all. So what do you say?"

"I say you're insane," Melinoe yawned.

"I say I'm leaving," Hecate said standing up, "Need to make some God some potion so they can do some…thing."

"Clever," Melinoe said dryly.

"I try."

Hecate left the kitchen and then hastily went to find Hades.

"Alright Mr I'm- going- to- ignore- my- wife- and- not- understand- what- I'm- doing- wrong, what's the deal?"

Hades was sitting in his study, and looked up from his papers, glasses hanging at the end of his nose, a sign he had been reading for too long. He blinked a few times and took the glasses off, letting them vanish in his grip, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that," Hecate snapped, "You've both been moping. How about instead of just waiting around passively, you _do_ something? That's your problem Hades, you've always been too passive when it comes to Persephone's feelings, you have to act!"

"What do you expect me to do?" he shot back, "She doesn't remember me! She remembers that night, but she doesn't remember me!"

"She's over it Hades, it happened hundreds of years ago! You want to know why? because you helped her through it before, just by being there. But you're not there for her _now_, and she's already let it go because of how her memory is used to it. It's not about wanting to give her space, it's about _you_. You never got over it."

Hades bristled, "Get out."

"Instead of waiting around for her to remember you, _do _something. Make her fall in love with you all over again."

Hades turned away from her and she let out a sigh of exasperation, "Fine then, be that way, ruin your marriage!"

Later in the early evening Hades knocked on Persephone's bedroom door.

"It's open," she called from her vanity table, brushing her short but growing hair, "Oh, it's you," Persephone said flatly, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight."

Persephone gave him a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Well if you don't want to…"

She glared at him, "Fine."

"Perfect. Let's go."

"Hold on let me get dressed!"

She went into her large walk in closet and Hades sat down at the foot of her bed waiting she went through clothes.

"You look fine now," he said loud enough so she could hear him.

"I'm wearing sweats," she responded.

"Oh. Well they look nice on you."

"Hm."

Hades shuffled his feet waiting.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked sticking her head out, a spaghetti strap falling down her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me," she said and then went back into the land of clothes.

"I thought… I don't know. I thought you would want to be alone."

"Well I didn't."

"Yeah," he sighed.

She stepped out, dark jeans and a creamy sweater, brown boots and a loose belt. She spun around, "Is this okay? You didn't tell me where we were going."

"You look beautiful," he said standing up, "And it's a surprise."

"Fantastic," she sighed and looked at his own clothes, all dark as usual.

"Are you ready _now_?"

"What about my hair?" she asked innocently.

"It's short," he answered, "It's adorable. Leave it."

She rolled her eyes and together they left.

"Is this it?" Persephone asked hesitantly as they walked up to a front of a club, music pulsing, people dancing together in waves, the less clothes they wore the easier it was to get in.

"I'll kill Apollo," Hades mumbled.

"Um…" Persephone started.

"We don't have to go in…" Hades offered.

"Thank Gods," she laughed letting out a breath of relief, "Not that it was a bad idea! It's just…"

"Next time Hecate says 'Apollo had a wonderful idea' I'll go with my first instinct and ignore her."

"Smart thinking."

They walked down lamp lit the dark street together in silence. Hades sighed and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Don't you dare," Persephone warned.

"It's not like I can die from them."

"You could shorten the lifespan of people around you!"

"Because the Underworld is full of life."

"Hades!"

"You have a tattoo, I smoke, I think it makes us a pretty badass couple."

She glared at him, "Hades," she said in a low growl, "No."

He gave her an amused look, "As you wish my queen," he threw the pack away, for the second time.

Suddenly the air in front of them moved and a beautiful Goddess who was completely dark blue with what seemed to be diamonds in her skin appeared.

"Hello Hades," she said in an echoing voice.

"Nyx," Hades nodded.

"It's nice to see you two out," she smiled, "Like the old days."

"Nyx used to keep a look out for us," Hades explained, "She's the goddess of night."

"Nice to meet you…again…"

"We've never actually met," Nyx said, "Not officially."

"She tends to keep away from people," Hades said.

"Except for you Hades," Nyx bowed, "Always a pleasure to help my king."

"Thank you Nyx," Hades said.

"It was nice meeting you my Queen," Nyx said bowing again, "I must go back into my darkness. Good night."

She left leaving Persephone confused, bust she refrained from asking too many questions.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he smiled.

"Well we could always get ice cream," she grinned bumping into him playfully.

"As you with my love," he smiled and turning down a street the ventured forth towards ice cream.

After leaving the shop Persephone looked at Hades vanilla ice cream, "That's not very adventurous of you."

"I've had enough adventure," he smiled slightly, "Besides your sherbet is enough adventure for me just looking at it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he tipped her gone so it smashed up against her mouth.

"Hey!"

He laughed, "You still look beautiful."

"Don't say that," she said in a quiet voice searching for a napkin.

He raised a brow, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Do you have a napkin?"

"No," he said, "Why can't I call my wife beautiful?"

"I don't know it's just weird!" she snapped, "I'm going to get sticky," she went to wipe her mouth off with the back of her hand but Hades grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You," he said leaning closer, "Are beautiful."

She felt her stomach clench, a tingling feeling spreading around her arms.

"If you say so. Ha, you're not to bad yourself. Come on I need to get this stuff off my face, no thanks to you," she laughed nervously.

He leaned closer, "I can help."

Very carefully, very gently, he placed his mouth to her cheek. She gasped, her face reddening, "What are you doing?"

He smiled against her cheek, "Getting the stuff off your face."

"Oh," she said weakly.

"Unless," he said pulling away, "You don't want me to?"

"I… I mean…"

"I understand," he said somewhat icily, and the pain in his eyes made him want to cry, and with a flick of his hand, napkins appeared, "I might have had some lying around."

She blushed and wiped her face off, "Thanks."

"Of course," he nodded and began to turn.

It was the way he turned away from her, or they way his hair moved with him. She wasn't sure. The small gray patch at the corner of his head gleamed off in the light. Whatever it was it made her reach out her hand and put it gently on his arm.

"I think," She said slowly, "I might have… might have missed some?"

He looked at her, no emotion but very slowly bent closer, "I can help with that."

His lips met hers softly. It was only last week at Olympus he had kissed her, but not it felt like it had been forever. It brought heat flowing from her lips to her toes, her eyes closed instinctively. She leaned into him, her hands on his shoulders, his on her elbows. He pulled away and in a small whisper he said, "I love you Persephone."

Something snapped. She didn't know what it was, she didn't know why, but she wanted to be closer to him. As close as she could get. He had never said those words to her. In her limited memory. Oh he had said 'my love' and such, but never had he said the entire sentence. He loved her and she didn't know what it was about that but it made her need him.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her mouth to his. He wrapped his around her and pulled her in, their mouths working with each other. His were warm, hers were soft. Hades back was pressed up against a building wall, a dark corner away from sight. He turned to Persephone was against it, surprised at this she pulled away slightly.

"We shouldn't," Hades said in an admitting tone.

"It's not that," she said shaking her head, "We're just so exposed…"

He laughed deeply and immediately the black smoke enveloped them, hazing things, covering her sight.

When it evaporated she saw Hades bedroom.

"Sorry," he said starting to step back, "I didn't think-"

"Oh shut _up_," she rolled her eyes and brought his head down to hers.

The night continued, and Persephone was surprised to find she remembered this. Not exactly in memories, but instinctively she knew Hades melted when she wrapped the single loose curl on the back of his head around her finger. She knew by biting his lip it drove him insane, she knew that kissing him just below his ear made him want her more. She felt him press her into bed, heard him muttering, "Shouldn't do this… shouldn't do this…"

"You talk too much," she growled, "Stop thinking."

She felt the heat of their skin brush, her chest filled with desire. They wanted each other they needed each other.

Suddenly Hades pulled away violently out of her grasp.

"No," he shook his head, "I won't do this to you."

"Do what?" she asked outraged, her lips still swollen.

He sighed and taking her shoulders kissed her gently and whispered against her lips, "I missed you."

She nodded.

"But you can't say it back to me," he sighed, "Because you don't _remember_ me."

"I'm sorry!"

"I know," he smiled sadly and kissed her cheeks, "I know," he stood up muttering something about taking a shower. At the doorframe of his bathroom he called back, "And for Gods sake put your shirt back on, I'm only a man."

She shuffled to the bedroom door and opened it. It clicked and Hades voice met her, "You don't have to leave."

"Oh," she said quietly, and she looked at the hallway leading to her room, or Hades' bed. She hesitated before taking a step towards the hallway, and then immediately spun on her heel and closed the door, "Okay."

Hades went back into his bedroom, still drying his hair with a towel and saw Persephone in her pajamas, sleeping under the covers quietly hugging the pillow. He smiled slightly, still disappointed, but relaxed. Slipping in next to her he untangled her arms and let her latch on to his. He sighed contentedly and went to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to the sounds of cupboard slamming and exasperated sighs. Finally the sink turned on violently and he heard the obvious sounds of someone brushing their teeth. He sat up, "Persephone?"

"No it's Cerberus."

"You're not funny," he yawned leaning in the door frame.

"Well who else is it supposed to be?" she asked waving her brush.

"My bedroom is so busy you know…"

She glared at him through the mirror, "Hmph."

He wrapped his arms around her middle, "Sorry."

She finished brushing her teeth and once again began to dig through drawers.

"What are you looking for? You've been going through things since you got here."

"No. Since…" she trailed off, "Um. I don't know. Never mind."

"What?" he asked with an amused face, his silver eyes crinkling.

"I was wondering what… like…" she picked up his hand and pointed to his wedding ring, "Where mine?"

His face went blank. Very slowly he pulled a slim silver ring, encrusted with diamonds from his pocket. He took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. She gasped, and the sound echoed within the bathroom walls. She kept staring at his hand placed upon hers, her ring glaring in the light. She looked up under her lashes and saw Hades watching her intently.

"I really do love you Percy."

_Percy._

He hadn't called her that since the last time they had been together.

Her mother had been over, they were returning to Earth, and Demeter was waiting impatiently by the cave entrance.

"You be careful," he said kissing her cheek.

"I always am," she grinned.

He gave a distrustful glance at Demeter, "Hmm."

"Leave my mother alone," Persephone pushed him lightly, "She's trying to make it better."

"You've said."

"Hades, love, I'll be back. I'll meet you tonight, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Of course," she laughed and kissed his check, "Good bye."

"Good bye Percy," he said, "I love you."

There was more. Memory after memory, feeling after feeling, so many sensations hit her at once, and she didn't even feel herself falling. Hades caught her in one arm, his face covered in worry, "Persephone? Persephone!"

He was laughing, he was playing with a younger Melinoe, tossing her in the air. He was dancing with her, kissing her, loving her…

She inhaled, and suddenly she saw Hades differently. He had changed since the last time she had officially seen him. His face hung above hers, his eyes full of worry and care. She had never felt her chest fill up with so much love before; it hurt just to look at him, this was her husband, forever.

"Are you alright? I'll go get help-"

"Wait," she said grapping Hades' arm, and something in her voice made him stop. Her eyes held something new, something he couldn't place.

Her hand rested on his cheek, and she seemed to be analyzing him, taking him all in. Her hand traveled to his hair when she smiled.

"You've grown gray hair," she laughed, "What have you been doing since I was gone?"

His breath caught, "Percy…"

She laughed again, softly, tears staining her eyes, "Hades, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I didn't know…"

Hades folded her in his arms, holding her against his chest, "Shhh. It's not your fault."

"I missed you," she said, "So much. I love you, I swear, I love you!"

He tilted her chin and kissed her gently, "I know."

Suddenly nausea over took her and she crawled to the toilet in a spastic manner and threw up.

"Not from you kissing me, I promise," she gagged.

He held her short hair as she continued to throw up and then lay weakly against the aluminum.

"That sucked."

"Indeed," Hades nodded.

She brushed her teeth again, weakly, with Hades hovering over her. She still felt sick, but she wanted to be with him more then anything. She counted in her head quickly, she'd been gone for one hundred and fifty seven years.

She didn't realize she said it out loud until Hades added, "And five months."

"Not that you're counting."

"If I was I would have added in the seventeen days."

She gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm joking."

She paused, feeling sick again, but stopped, "Why am I all disgusting right now?" she said slightly pathetically.

"You're never disgusting," Hades whispered putting his chin on her shoulder and looking at her with desire in the mirror, "Sick yes. It's the river water."

"I felt like this would be a more dramatic moment," she sighed.

"After you're done getting ride of Lethe," he said and kissed her throat, "Remember what I said when you first came here? If you remembered I would take you to bed immediately."

"And I would try as hard as I could to keep away," she joked.

"Of course not, we agreed you would submit immediately."

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Strange, I remember it perfectly."

She lurched for the toilet again and the destruction of the river water came back.

"I can go get some potions," he muttered.

"You're leaving me?" she said trying to seem funny, but only gagging again.

"Of course not," he said sitting down on the floor next to her and taking her hair in one hand, and her hand in the other, "I'm always going to be here next to you, as long as you want me, I'll always be here."

"I'll always want you. Even when I don't remember I want you."

He twirled the ring around her finger, "Percy and Hades," he sighed.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Eternally."


End file.
